XSinning on a Miko - TaintedX
by XXkagomeX
Summary: When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins, after the Holy Knights staged the coup, and defeated the possessed Hendrickson, the signs of the Holy War came in sight. Full summary inside. Pairing; Meliodas X Kagome. Rated T for now. Sequel to XSinning on a MikoX
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson, with that they freed Liones, and remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

 **I advise you to read the last chapter of XSinning on a MikoX In order to fully comprehend the beginning of the story. It's nothing but a refresher but other than that enjoy!^^**

 **Also I changed the rating from T to M, because Kagome is a grown adult in a relationship in my story, there are things that will happen because Kagome and Meliodas are together, and also because it will make the scenes more intense and more fun^^**

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 X Back to the journey**

They watched as Meliodas stretched his arm, offering his hand. "Come, Kagome!" He said strangely excited. Kagome giggled as she took his hand. "Margaret- _chan_!" She called out. "The crown is all yours!"

Meliodas held her close by the waist while she had her hands on his neck. "So Baltra, that's that!" Meliodas said goodbye. " _Sayonara_!" Kagome waved. Mama pig started walking away.

Kagome and Meliodas watched the castle become smaller and smaller. "You look sexy…" Meliodas jiggled his eyebrows as he looked at her. She blushed in respond. " _Baka hentai_ …!" She pulled him in a quick kiss; he gave a small smirk before giving into her taste.

* * *

Kagome sat up from her bed in the big room and looked around. Next to her she saw a small child breathing in and out in her peaceful slumber. She smiled a bit before looking outside the window.

" _Yume_ …?"

* * *

Kagome made her way to the pub that her lover owned, together with Elizabeth whom she had woken up. Her mind was filled with the dream. _'It felt so real.'_ She thought. ' _I keep having the same dream about traveling further than Liones… especially after that night.'_ Red came like a sudden breeze on her face making her sister eye her. "What's wrong, _Onee-chan_? You're blushing."

"Nothing for you to worry about, Eli!" Kagome quickly brushed it off as she calmed down her beating heart. "Let's tell the others the good news." She said with a smile as they entered Boar's Hat.

"Yo! Elizabeth- _chan_ , Kagome!" Meliodas greeted them on sight; the younger princess couldn't even utter a word back as she saw her sister push the man up the stairs with a bag. So Elizabeth proceeded to tell Hawk the good news.

"Really?! The king wants to give us medals?!" Hawk exclaimed surprised. Elizabeth smiled brightly as she nodded her head. "Hai! To the Seven Deadly Sins! And of course, you too Hawk- _chan_!"

"Well, I am the main one. They are the extras, right?" Hawk confirmed with a smug grin causing the sisters to giggle. "Well, I guess you don't have to laugh there."

"Sorry, I kept you waiting!" A voice interrupted. Meliodas came down in a completely different outfit. This time he wore green pants and a white blouse. The mixing of the colors green and yellow made his eyes shine brighter and him more handsome. "Ta-da! Do I look good, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled sweetly with a light blush as she replied. " _Hai_!" Meliodas grin widen as he joined them. "I can also use this for the new uniform of the barn." Kagome sweat-dropped. That possibly meant a more revealing outfit for her than that it already was.

"You look so handsome!" Elizabeth cheered as Meliodas ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"What's with those clothes?" Hawk asked, walking around the bar owner as if to examine him. "A gift from Kagome!" Said women sweat-dropped as she at down. "It's meant for the medal ceremony though…" She muttered softly to herself.

"The size is perfect!" A dirty smirk came on Meliodas face, as he looked Kagome up and down. "It's the result of feeling each other up!" He spoke proudly. Making Kagome and Hawk blush! " _Baka hentai_!" Kagome slapped him without hesitation, while Hawk stood in front of Elizabeth. "Elizabeth- _chan_ , don't ever go near him! He's a bad man!" he said with the young princess looking confused at them all.

"I am ready for the ceremony too." Another voice entered. This time it was Gowther, who also wore different clothing than before. "Who picked your clothes?" Hawk and Meliodas asked simultaneously.

"My cute lover." He answered with a "cute" pose.

"Who's your lover?" The other two questioned again.

"He probably read too much books. He's confused his imagination for reality." Hawk said.

"My cute love has great power and is incredibly beautiful! Straight from my imagination!" Meliodas said as he grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her closer. "Ever heard of personal space?!" Kagome shouted as she pushed away his head that was inching closer to her chest.

"Seems like everyone is energetic so early in the morning." Elizabeth looked up to see King descending. " _Ohayo_ , King- _sama_!" Elizabeth greeted. "King is the same as usual." Hawk noted at his laid back attitude.

"By the way, where is Diane?" The Sin of Sloth looked around before they heard a chirped voice from outside. " _Minna_! Look, look! Outside! I'm outside!"

They did as they were told and went outside to see Diane in her brand new clothes as well. "Oh Diane- _chan_ also has new clothes!" Kagome waved at her friend.

"Merlin made it for me!" They giant boosted. "What do you thing?" She asked them excitedly. Suddenly the wizard appeared next to them. "It was so hard to pick one of the two Merlin gave me. But I decided to wear this one!" Diane crouched to the ground in order to be closer to her friends.

"How awfully kind of you, oh great wizard Merlin." Kagome smirked as she glanced at her best friend who just smirked. "I only gave her one, though." She said which made the raven haired giggle.

"What's all the ruckus?" They turned around and saw Ban exiting the bar. "Ban also has new…" Diane halted in her sentence and took a good look at Ban. "NO!"

"Ban! Where are your new clothes?!" Diane lay down in order to be on his eye line. "Oh, the clothes that were hanging in my room?" Ban questioned nonchalantly as he scratched behind his ear. "King and I picked them for you! That's mean!" Tears began threatening to fall as Diane made a big pouting face. Ban quickly agreed to wear it some other time.

"Well, tomorrow is the medal ceremony. Let's celebrate!" Meliodas shouted and so they did. When night came they all gathered in Boar's Hat to eat and drink, and above all enjoy each other's presence.

"Captain!~" Ban leaned over the counter to where Meliodas was sitting. "Can we talk?" Meliodas followed his soldier outside with his hands behind his neck. "What is it, Ban? The blonde asked.

"I will leave the Seven Deadly Sins tomorrow." Ban stated as he turned to look at his captain. "Oi, oi, oi. That's a bit too much, even for a joke. Who will cook if you leave? I can't have Kagome sharing her godly food with the world yet." Meliodas protested, with a light hearted voice.

"Just let her cook again, like before." Ban retorted. Suddenly Meliodas face got serious. "I cannot share my future wife with the customers. Her food is only reserved for me… and maybe Elizabeth- _chan_ too."

"Captain, I'm serious." Ban stated as his voice got a different tone. And Meliodas noticed the times of jokes were over. "I'm leaving the _Nanatsu no Taizai_."

Around dawn, Ban stepped out of Boar's Hat, in his new clothes. He was ready to leave, with just one more look at the bar. "Goodbye, Captain, Master…"

He was about to turn around when he felt a new presence. "Yo, Ban, are you trying to leave without saying anything?" King asked as he floated in front of the silver haired. "Too surprised to say something?"

Ban ignored him and continued to walk. "I was listening to the conversation between you and the captain last night. I know what happened between Elaine and you." King continued to talk.

"I'm really happy that you think of my sister like that. But my sister is dead and the Fairy King's Forest is gone. Where are you going to go now?" Ban stopped at the question and turned towards King.

"To the Fairy's King's Forest"

"Take me with you!" A young voice shouted and the two looked at the small figure.

* * *

Kagome stood fidgeting next to her adopted father as she looked around. "Don't worry too much, Kagome- _san_. I'm sure she'll be fine. You raised her after all." Baltra said with a small smirk as he watched the girl stand nervously with the medals. "I know! It's because I raised her that I worry."

They were in the middle of the ceremony, Kagome and Baltra, stood ready to hand over the medals. And opposite of them stood the remaining Deadly Sins, and Hawk who was enjoying his lunch.

"Hawk- _dono_." Merlin began. "The king Majesty is here." She had a small smile on her face as she watched the pig eat away with interest. "I know. I don't mind!" He stated proudly. "You grew back to your original size fast!" Meliodas commented.

"Ban and King both are absent." Gowther noted as he looked around. Diane nodded as her eyes trailed the crowd. "I also haven't seen Elizabeth _-chan_ anywhere."

" _Nanatsu no Taizai_!"

Baltra brought the attention towards him as he begun the speech. "and the s-scraps…?" The king took a closer look to his speech paper as if misreading something. Kagome saw it and leaned to his ears. "Knighthood of Scraps Disposal." She said with a helpless smile.

"… Knighthood of Scraps Disposal! You are awarded a medal here in honor of the achievements of you who protected the kingdom from the threat. Come forward when your name is called…"

"Objection!"

Everyone looked with surprise at the Leader of the Sins. "I object those medals of honor!" Meliodas shouted again. "Eh?" Kagome looked confused at the blonde who looked at the people behind him. "Looks like that's what some folks here want to say."

A few knights stiffened, as they felt spoken to. "If you have something to say, then out with it." Meliodas strong voice rang through the plaza. "I'm all ears."

People saw three knights step forward and whispers soon went over the crowd.

"Oi… those three… Aren't they from the Pleiades of the Azure Sky?"

"The Holy Knight Denzel's subordinate? No way!"

"Yes it is! Look! Platinum's Dogedo!" Someone pointed at a tall man with brown hair and eyes.

"And there is Platinum's Waillo!" Another one pointed to the shortest man of the bunch who had blonde hair and a thick mustache.

"And Diamond's Deathpierce!"

The man in the middle who had silver with purple tainted hair, a small mustache at the sides of his mouth with his stoic yet smile face, seemed to take the lead.

"I got the impression there were more complaints but…" Meliodas eyes went over a few places in the crowd before landing back on Pierce. "I guess for now those three fellows want to be honest about it. So, what's up?"

"I would like to see the strength of the legendary Knights who saved the Kingdom from the evil demons." Deathpierce spoke, his eyes landed on Meliodas and he gave him a sweet smile, which seemed a bit too sweet. "How about it, Meliodas- _dono_ , Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Quickly another knight interfered. "Sir, Deathpierce, you are in the audience of his highness." But his warning was not heeded. "As a matter of fact, we, two major chief Holy Knight, were posted to the remote regions of the Kingdom under the traitor's plan. I can't accept it unless I see it with my own eyes." Pierce stated fiercely.

"Then how about a duel?" A voice came from behind the Seven Sins. They looked surprised at Kagome, except for Meliodas, Merlin and Gowther, whom smirked. "If you are doubting my father's as well as my judgment, surely you won't doubt the results." The crown princess stated as she took a daring step forward in between the leaders.

"Right here, right now. There will be witnesses so no foul game, the fight will be over the moment someone surrenders and absolutely no killing! Are those agreeable terms for you?" Kagome asked more to the three knights rather than her friends.

"How kind of you, _Ohime-sama_. We'll be sure not to let you down." Deathpierce bowed. "I will see to that myself." She said as she spared them a glance and took a step to the direction of her father, when she caught Meliodas eyes. No words were exchanged but the knew exactly how the other felt. So Kagome kept walking to her place with a small smile.

"Merlin, if you would do the pleasure of a barrier so that the fight won't offer any damages." The wizard smirked as she snapped her finger and a big purple block appeared around the knights, pushing the outsiders further to the sides.

"Well then, you may begin." Kagome stated as she folded her arms. Baltra looked with slightly widen eyes at his daughter and then at the battlefield. It happened in mere seconds but she took perfect control and handled it like a true queen.

"I will go first." Dogedo took a step forward as he cracked his knuckles. "Hold it right there." Hawk stopped him. "Magic 290, Force 470, Spirit 100, Combat class 860." He stated, as he looked Dogedo up and down.

"What's with this pig?" The knight looked down at Hawk. "Pardon his manners?" Meliodas said as he kept on his easygoing attitude. "You are pretty good, but not my enemy. I'll let Meliodas fight on my behalf." Hawk said confidently.

"Well, that was the plan all along." Meliodas deadpanned. "That new earring, of the Scraps Captain, is that… and evil eye?" Gowther noticed Hawk's earring. Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I gave him that. Barol's evil eye, the name comes from a dogmatic god who brings up judgment and sees through his enemies. It allows the little piglet to measure someone's powers."

Merlin smirked at the memory but continued to be focus on the upcoming fight. "On behalf of a leading player who saved the kingdom." They watched as Dogedo went into his fighting stance. "Shall we get started, Hero _-san_?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." Meliodas answered. "Captain, don't be too hard on him." Diane whispered worriedly to him. " _Hai, hai_." He waved off. And the battle began with Meliodas on the defense. Dodging the many attacks from Dogedo until he stroke back, sending the Holy knight flying.

Dogedo got up with a laugh. "Is that it? I felt nothing." He turned around with little damage done to him. "Id that was all it took to defeat Hendrickson and Dreyfus. Then they must have been no big deal! Those two people are just stand-ins for the former chief of the Holy Knight who died suddenly. They're small fries." His smirk grew. "In that case, I should've said a requiem first."

"I'm not trying to stick up for those two, but…" Meliodas began as he turned his head to make eye contact with his opponent. "they would've killed you in an instant."

Kagome smiled a little.

"I do not know what got them to do such things." Meliodas continued. "But those guys I knew were the Holy Knights with the heart to want to do the right thing and with the power to make it."

The blonde turned around completely in order to face Dogedo. "Even if you have the power, you are lacking something right here." He said as he touched his chest. "That makes you fail as a Holy Knight."

"What a joke!" Dogedo shouted. "What Holy Knights need is only the overwhelming power to crush enemies!" He shouted as he went back on attacking, but this time Meliodas was blocking the punches and not evading them. When Dogedo stopped and took a look at his fingers he noted that they were all severely broken.

"You should start all over as a Holy Knight in training." Meliodas said, what only agitated the man more. Dogedo went in for a head butt, however Meliodas simply pushed his hand to his face and forced him to stumble back until Deathpierce caught him.

"T-That's the power of the Captain of the legendary knighthood?!"

That's Meliodas power…?" hawk muttered as he took a closer look. "Sugoi! Magic 400, force 960, spirit 2010, combat class 3370!"

"Well then, which one of you is next?" Meliodas taunted the other two to come forward as well. "I apologize for Dogedo." Pierce said as he placed the man over his shoulder. "Please forgive him. He lost his best friend in the battle that we were in absence."

Deathpierce smiled as he looked at Meliodas once again. "And that was enough. I understood the competence of Meliodas-dono. I understand that the bottom of your power is completely unknown. Certainly you might have defeated Hendrickson even when he turned to the dark side."

His eyes went toe Merlin. "We will now take our leave." She nodded and took down the barrier allowing the participants to interact with the outside again. "Good day."

Hawk's eyes followed the figures. "Combat class 1690," His eyes went from Deathpierce to Waillo. "Combat class, 1770."

"Hah! They ran away. Apparently, they are frightened by my and Meliodas' combat class." The pig bragged. "It's only a rough estimate." Gowther stepped forward. "Combat class changes according to carious situations, objects and conditions." He told Hawk.

"Does Gowther know this, too?" Hawk questioned as he tilted his head. "I'm already equipped with it." Gowther placed his hand in a peace sign by his face while Hawk went over his stats. "Nani?! Magic 1300, force 500, spirit 1300, combat class 3100?!"

And Gowther did the same to Hawk. "Scraps Captain, magic 0, force 25, spirit 5. Oops." He pretended to feel guilty when he saw Kagome glare at him while she joined her friends.

"Gowther! How dare you surpass my combat class even though you are the indoor type?!" Gowther remained stoic as he stood still. "It is more difficult to fall under 30, Scraps Captain."

" _Nani, nani_? What are you guys talking about?" Diane leaned forward to get closer to the two. "Diane, you too?!" Hawk exclaimed shocked. "Magic 900, force 1870, spirit 480, combat class 3250!"

"Don't be surprised, all of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins are over 3000." Gowther informed, making Hawk looked betrayed at Merlin who came to float closer to the ground. "Well then Merlin, too?" His eyes widen as he saw her data. "Magic 3540, force 70, spirit 1100, combat class 4700!"

"A-At least Kagome- _chan_ , should have normal number, right?" Diane proposed. Hawk lit up and snapped his head to where the princess was standing. "Eh? Just keep me out of it!" Kagome said nervously as she didn't know where to look. "That's right! Kagome- _chan_ needs us to protect her!" Hawk said with hope but it turned to be just another let down.

"Eh?! Magic 1370, force 75, spirit 2350, combat class 3795?!" He shouted shocked, as he kept looking bewildered at Kagome. "When did you get so strong?"

"Oi!" Kagome shouted back at him.

"There is intense upset detected in Scraps Captain." Gowther said. Kagome sweat-dropped and quickly handed the medal to the little pig. "I am a man of great presence, Hawk- _sama_!"

"The intense upset in the Scraps Captain seems to have disappeared in an instant." Gowther noted again, making everyone sweat-drop. Kagome went on with giving the medals to the others until they were two left.

When Meliodas got his, he shared a glance with Baltra and remembered the prophecy he told them about.

"Instead of disappearing, the sign of the Holy War is increasing more sturdily. The new signs are ten shadows, and the threat that is approaching the Kingdom of Camelot to the south."

"Well then, I give Ban's and King's tonight at dinner Kagome said as she placed is back in the box and held it. "Leave it here." Meliodas ordered. "They left anyway." Kagome looked dumbfounded at her lover.

* * *

 **-Flashback to Dream-**

Ban came out the bar, holding a bag over his shoulder. "Captain, I'm taking some time off starting today. I have somewhere I want to go." He announced.

"Huh, all of a sudden?" Diane questioned. "You'll be back, right?" Meliodas ensured. "Yeah, to settle things." Ban replied. Kagome was staring at his bag intensely. "Oi, Ban… could it be-" He didn't let her finish as he jumped down.

Suddenly Elizabeth's head popped up from his bag. "I'll be staying with Ban- _sama_ for a while, don't worry about me!" She yelled as she disappeared. Kagome was left stunned looking after them. "Damn it, she's good." She cursed out, making the others laugh. "Wasn't it you who said, she'll be fine?" Meliodas teased laughing. "Besides… she got it from you."

 **-End Flashback to Dream-**

* * *

Kagome's face visibly paled as she stared shocked into the distance. "No way…" There was no way that dream showed the future.

"The fairy King's Forest is a barren land that is completely destroyed and no single plant grows there anymore." King stated as he flew behind his travel partners. "I saw this with my own eyes ten years ago. Who go to such a place now…?"

"It's none of your business. Don't follow me." Ban simply stated as he kept walking. "Oh, but a child, a princess no less, can just follow you along?!" King said as he hinted to the little girl that was sitting on Ban's right shoulder, who just sticked her tongue out to the fairy. "King-sama baka!"

"If you want to take her back, do it own your own." Ban spared King a single glance before looking forward again. "You also heard what she said.

They both remembered.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Take me with you!" A young voice shouted and the two looked at the small figure. "Elizabeth _-sama_? What are you doing out here so early? Does your sister know you're here?" King flew over to her worriedly.

Elizabeth shook het head no. "She can't know!" the girl raised her voice. "If I stay with _Onee-chan_ , then I'll always be protected! I want to learn how to fight for myself, and I thought you could teach me, Ban-sama."

Ban eyed her strangely. "Why me?" he asked. "That's because you won't protect me… you'll force me to adapt and learn, right?" She tilted her head in question; uncertainty could clearly be heard in her voice. Of course she was scared.

She never been very far from her sister in order to contain her powers, but Elizabeth knew she had to improve, change even. She couldn't always stay behind, and if what her sister said was true, then it was all the more reason to learn how to fight and defend herself.

Ban kept quiet as he stared at the nervous child, but he could see determination in her eyes. "Alright." He walked over to her and picked her up, she was sitting on his arms holding his shoulders for support. "I'll let you come with me." He gave her a sweet smile.

Elizabeth's face lit up as she gave him a bright smile. "I won't let you down!"

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Tan-taka, tan-taka, tan-taka!" Hawk was happily skipping through the empty street as he and the others made their way back to Boar's Hat. "People in the town will honor this gorgeous Hawk's medal!"

They all looked at him with soft eyes and a small smile, while he continued bragging. Suddenly Hawk collided with a boot and fell backwards. "Watch out! Don't you see this medal?!" The pig shouted.

" _Gomen_." A heavy voice said, they turned to the voice and saw Griamor together with Gilthunder and Hauser. "Oh, what's up you guys?" Meliodas greeted.

"Meliodas- _dono, arigatou_ for earlier." Griamor said sincerely. "About my father." Meliodas smirked. "I just said the truth." But the smile disappeared as he looked at the other knight. "By the way Hauser, I heard that Dreyfus brought a fatal injury to you and killed a member of the Dawn Roar."

Hauser nodded hesitantly. "That is absolutely some mistake!" Griamor protested. "My father battled to protect Kagome _Ohime-sama_ and to defeat Hendrickson and died." Hauser clenched his fist in respond. "I wanna think that's a mistake too! But it is a fact!"

"He killed an ally and escaped." Merlin began talking. "On the other hand, he protected an ally with his life. It's certainly inconsistent at the actions of a Holy Knight." Kagome eyed her friend as she floated up. "When things are not consistent, try reversing everything once. When giving meaning to that seemingly unnatural behavior, a completely different answer will appear."

Merlin created a ball of purple light what constantly changed its form from one animal to another. "Sincerity becomes malice. The real image becomes a virtual. Non-existing becomes existent." She disappeared and reappeared behind the trio.

"Think." She told them. "And find your answers yourself. A man who stops thinking is as good as dead." She looked back with a mysterious smile. "Let's go, Captain, Kagome." And with that she took the lead and kept walking ahead.

The rest of the sins followed after her. "Bye bye, Hauser!" Diane waved him goodbye. "Don't think too much, you trio of trouble makers!" Meliodas snickered as he walked passed them. "Just take your time." Kagome said afterwards. "A calm mind is often the smart mind." She said with a smile. And like that they were gone.

"They tell us to think and then not to?" Hauser muttered. "T-Trio of trouble makers…" Gilthunder looked empty in front of him. Griamor began laughing making the other two look at him confused.

"Back in the days, when you two would pull a prank, I'd always get caught up along with it and then get scolded by Zaratras and my father together with you guys." Griamor smiled at the memory. "They'd call us "trio of trouble makers"."

Hauser grinned as he could remember it too. "Hendrickson would come and save us whenever we were being scolded. And then we all would get something to eat with Kagome _Hime-sama_."

They looked towards the ground, they were relieved that he was gone, but there was also a feeling of disappointment and guilt left. They were disappointed that Hendrickson fell to the darkness so easily, but they also felt guilt towards their crown princess. Because they remembered how happy she used to be when Hendrickson was by her side.

"I suppose Kagome _Hime-sama_ has an even brighter smile with Meliodas, doesn't she?" Hauser said, as if he knew what they thought. They smiled along with him. "I suppose so." Griamor agreed.

Suddenly Hauser found determination. "Why won't we look for it? The truth I mean. There must be a reason why Hendrickson changed!"

The other two looked at each other and nodded. "Why not?"

* * *

A sudden purple light broke out in the distance.

"Disappear from thy infinite sleep and oblivion from eternity, and release us from this innocent curse!" A strong voice shouted, the voice of Hendrickson.

* * *

"Did you understand the meaning of the predecessor of the King, Captain?" Diane asked curious. Meliodas just kept walking with Kagome by his side and his hands behind his neck. "I wonder… What I know is that something big will happen in Camelot…"

A sudden force of power overwhelmed them, making them all halt in their steps. Kagome 's eyes went to the sky wide. "How can this be…" She muttered as she fell to her knees. "Kagome- _chan_?" Diane exclaimed worried. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Kagome managed to nod before saying: "It's like a huge source of youki got freed all of a sudden… I-It's unbearable." She looked to her side and saw Meliodas hold out his hand for her to take. He didn't say a word and his expression could not be read because of his bangs.

"You sense it too?" He asked her softly. Kagome nodded confused as she took his hand and got pulled up. Without a word exchanged, he hugged her. But it was a different one than normal. It was as if he was saying goodbye.

"Whaahh! How bold!" Diane covered her eyes as she blushed and looked away from the couple. But Kagome did not protest. "It's them…" She heard Meliodas whisper.

"They've been revived."

* * *

Hendrickson slowly opened his eyes and saw his old friend hovering above him "D-Dreyfus…?" He slowly came to stand up and he quickly noted the change of eyes and markings on his friends face.

"I will not kill you for your helpfulness. It also a request from this guy." Dreyfus said, as if speaking about someone else inside him. "Go anywhere you like."

"Dreyfus, what are you talking about?" Hendrickson got up; his demon traits had disappeared completely, and instead stood the one and true Hendrickson. He suddenly could feel strong evil presences behind him.

When he turned around he was met with ten people. "It has been 500 years, my people." Dreyfus spoke mysteriously.

"3000 years, huh…" A voice spoke among them. Hendrickson's eyes went to the man that had an awfully strong resemblance to a blonde he knew. However this man had black short hair, pushed back. And instead of lively green eyes, he held dark and black orbs.

"I guess he is still alive, Meliodas." The man smirked.

"Fraudrin, would that happen to be a human body?" girl, by the name of Melascula, questioned Dreyfus. "Why were we the only ones able to escape?" A young looking boy said his red hair and body were almost hidden by the green looking tentacle that was wrapped around him.

"Because we couldn't obtain enough blood of the purest being, the seal could not be fully released." Dreyfus, or rather Fraudrin replied. "Omitting the details, aren't there too few of them?" Another female asked. A blonde woman who hard the dark purple mark covering parts of her naked body, Derieri.

"You mean the lacking presences of the Goddess Clan, the Giant Clan and the Fairy Clan people?" A man called Monspeet questioned. "Dreyfus" took it upon himself to answer. "They lost significant power in the fight 3000 years ago. Just like us. The humans are the ones ruling over Britannia, currently."

"Oh, really?" Melascula commented surprised. "The shortest lived, frailest and the most weak-willed of the five clans?" Her empty gaze staring ahead. "Oi!" A voice interfered, it was a man in a red armor, what made him appear more demonic.

"You were the only one who managed to avoid being sealed." He spoke to Dreyfus. "What were you doing all that time?" Dreyfus turned to him. "I had my own troubles as well. I only woke from my slumber 10 years ago. And an annoying group known as the Seven Deadly Sins kept interfering with my plans too."

' _I shall not let them know of the Miko, otherwise they might go head first into it, while none of us truly know her limit.'_ Dreyfus thought to himself. If they knew about the miko, they would immediately try and destroy her. _'It must be kept a secret.'_ He placed his hand over his chest as if to make sure that the object was still within him.

How faith was against them, bringing the one and only true creature to be able to illuminate a demon with a simply touch. He somehow managed to avoid touching her over the years he acted as Dreyfus, but it was a war on its own just to prevent her from sensing him. A power that even the Goddess Clan does not posses, how precious Kagome truly is.

"Meliodas, huh?" The man who had a striking resemblance to the leader of the Seven Deadly Sin, Zeldris, muttered with a smirk.

"Omitting the details, I feel tires. I'd love to take a nap." Derieri, said as she yawned loudly. Zeldris nodded in agreement. "Un. Before we do anything, we should get some rest." He looked at his hand, feeling the lack of power. "Thanks to the effects of the seal, our magic power was sucked completely dry."

His eyes went up to the clove of light. "If I recall correctly, the Edinburgh hill is a bit to the east of here. Let's go." He said as he took the lead and jumped out of the clove they were in.

* * *

"Oi, King, are you sure about this?" Ban asked as he kept leading the way. "If you leave without saying anything, Diane will get worried." He said. "I agree! You must not keep a lady waiting, King- _sama_! That's what _Onee-chan_ always told Gilthunder _-nii_!" Elizabeth scolded.

"I remember her saying, "If King isn't with me, I'd die of loneliness."." Ban teased, which caused Elizabeth to look confused at him. She didn't remember Diane ever saying that.

"Eh? Really?!" King perked up in excitement and watched Ban turn around with a big grin. "Nope!" The Fox sin immediately got stabbed in his head.

"That was a bad joke, Ban _-sama_." It was his turn now to be scolded by Elizabeth. "I don't need to hear that from you, kid." Ban retorted. "What about you? Did you forget about Elaine?" King smirked as he pointed to their left. "What's that then over there?"

Ban smirked as well as he took out his weapon, letting Elizabeth in care with their bags on one shoulder he swung it down with his free arm, breaking the stone that was in the way.

There stood Jericho, dressed in a more feminine armor and her hair in a ponytail. She blushed a little with the eyes staring at her. "Y-Yo." Ban kept staring as if to discover something else. "Ah, it's Janko."

"It's Jericho!" The girl shouted as she stomped up to the man, who held the child. "What are you doing here?" Ban asked her, Elizabeth also looked confused as to why the girl was with them. Did her sister sent her?

Elizabeth began to frown as she stared intensely at Jericho, who fidgeted under the princesses' gaze. "Stop doing that." Ban said as he pushed the place in between Elizabeth's brows. She gave out a small grunt, placing her hand on the place he touched and turned to glare at him. Which just made him chuckle.

"I-I saw you kidnapping the princess and heading out somewhere, so I got a little curious- I mean concern… for the princess obviously, and followed you for a bit, that's all." Jericho said nervously.

King looked at her with a deadpanned face. _'A bit?'_ he thought. _'We're twenty miles out.'_ Elizabeth also didn't seem to grasp the logic behind her reasoning.

"Got a problem with that?!" Jericho stated strongly. "Huh? Why are you following us?" Ban asked her again. "Anyway, it's all your fault! Now take responsibility and take me with you!" She exclaimed confidently.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass." Ban looked away until he felt a small hand hit his head lightly. "Ow, what was that for, kid?" He turned to his shoulder where Elizabeth was sitting.

"You can't say bad words." She said sternly. Ban sighed as he kept on walking with King following. "All of this is a pain…"

"Oi, _matte_!" Jericho persistently went after them. King came to float closer to his partner. "What did you do to her, Ban?" King asked in his ear. "Nothing. I just stripped her of her clothes once."

"Eh? Isn't that mean?!" Both King and Elizabeth agreed as they stared disapprovingly at Ban. He didn't mind and kept on walking until a veil of mist surrounded them.

"When did this fog appear?" Jericho questioned as she jogged over to the others and took a hold of Ban's arm. "Don't just go clinging to someone's arm." He simply said without looking at her.

"I have no choice! I can't see anything, I can't move ahead like this!" Her eyes went to Elizabeth who tilted her head in question at the stare. "Besides, you're the one with a child on your shoulder!" Jericho complained.

"It's fine." Ban muttered as the fog slowly disappeared. " _Sugoi_!" Elizabeth exclaimed as Ban allowed her to walk on the ground and take in the surrounding. "It's so beautiful!" She looked around.

"Where in the world are we?" Jericho questioned as she also saw the beautiful sight." The Fairy King's Forest." Ban said as he got a nostalgic look on his face.

King floated a bit closer. "Indeed. I can feel the same kind of magic coming from that sapling, as from the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest." Tears dwelled to fall down, as memories flashed through his mind. "It really is the Fairy King's Forest." He said in relieve, whipping away a tear.

They continued to walk, this time Elizabeth was free to explore with Ban behind her, and the other two following suit. "Wow, that's huge!" Jericho admired the trees.

"It's the Fairy King!"

They heard voices coming from above them. "They're Ciska, Ende and Melik!" King's mood got brighter as he quickly flew up to greet them. However the feeling wasn't reciprocated. "Why is he in the forest?" Ende questioned. "Harlequin the traitor!" Melik looked hateful at King who stopped in his track.

"Because you left 700 years ago, Elaine- _sama_ …!" Chiska gritted out. Quickly the fairies flew pass him. Ende halted and turned to him. "Back then, the forest was almost completely destroyed. But thanks to the one whom Elaine-sama entrusted with the seed of the Sacred Tree, the forest came back to life." Ende continued to fly towards their new King.

"All I did was plant the seed." Ban's voice spoke as the fairies surrounded him. "Welcome back, Fairy King Ban- _sama_!" more fairies gathered to welcome their king. But there were also some who yelled "traitor" to their supposed king.

"Eh? But I thought that King- _sama_ was the Fairy King." Elizabeth looked confused at the way they were treating Ban and King so differently. "And he is." Ban replied as he took her once more in her arms. "Come, King!" He called over his partner and led him and the others to his important place.

As they neared closer they could see the body of a small female. Elaine. Her lifeless body lying in the tree trunk surrounded by flowers was a bit too much for King to handle, so he flew away. Away from what he was most afraid to counter.

"Is that Elaine- _san_?" Elizabeth asked while ban kept walking loser to his decease lover. " _Hai_." He placed the girl down on top of the tree that was close to where Elaine's head was. "She's very pretty." Elizabeth kept admiring the face.

"She is." Ban replied. He brushed away a strand of her that adored her face and pulled her closer to his body. "Elaine, just wait a little longer. No matter what it takes, I'll bring you back to life." He said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"You can't kill Meliodas- _sama_." He opened his eyes to see Elizabeth stare at him again. He smirked a little and placed Elaine back. "I won't." His hands went to her hair and ruffled it up before he picked her up again and placed her on his arm. " _Arigatou_ , kid."

She smiled brightly in respond.

"Fairy King!" the voices of the fairies interrupted their peaceful moment. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You can ask us anything!" another fairy said.

"In that case…" Ban and Elizabeth shared eye contact and he nodded, getting the message. "Don't call me the Fairy King. That guy over there is your boss."

"No way!" The fairies began to protest.

"The one who abandoned the forest and Elaine-sama has no right to be king!"

"Then what about me?" he turned to them. "I tried to kill my only friend all in order to revive one woman." His eyes narrowed as he glared at them. "Do I still have the right to be king?"

The fairies began to whisper among themselves. "Dame da, Ban-sama." He looked to the side to see Elizabeth with another scolding look. "What is it this time?" He muttered to himself. "Meliodas-sama is not your only friend. You have me, King- _sama_ , _Onee-chan_ and also the other sins! We are all friends!"

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye to the three knights who had already packed for their journey and left the same day, leaving their love ones behind.

"Will you also leave, _Onee-sama_?" Kagome looked to her side at Margaret and then back to where the knights had disappeared. "I still have a lot to do." She said as she turned her heel and left towards Boar's Hat.

Kagome knocked on the door, before opening it. "Meliodas?" She looked at the bar where he was cleaning the cups while humming. "Yo, Kagome." He looked up from his work and smiled as she came over.

"It seems that there is another adventure waiting for us, Meliodas." She said with a sad smile as she leaned against the counter. He halted in his work, making Kagome look confused at him. "Meliodas…?"

She saw him put down the cup and jump over the counter to her before sitting down on the high chair, making them the same length. "I… I don't want you to come with me." He said, his eyes being covered by his bangs.

"What?"

"It's too dangerous for you, it's best if you stay protected in Liones." Meliodas said. He took a quick glance at Kagome who kept quiet. "This adventure is far more dangerous then you can imagine, they're nothing like the red and silver demon you've fought. Besides our promise of stopping the Holy Knight has long passed."

"It's fascinating to see how you're so bad at lying."

He looked up to see Kagome with her hand to her cheek, watching Meliodas with interest. Her small smile caught him off guard.

"Meliodas, I can take care of myself and you know that. I can protect myself, so don't worry too much." She said as she leaned over to him. "So even if you don't want me to come along, I'll go alone. Even if you hate me for it, I'll go and fight with you."

Meliodas quietly took her hands, pulling her closer to him. "I just don't want you to get harmed." He said.

"I know."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I know."

"I'm afraid that if we go together that I won't be able to protect you."

"I know." Kagome smiled softly at him as she placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face up to look at her. His hands made its way to her waist.

"You know that I am powerful.

"I know."

"And you know that I'm able to fry them with a single touch."

Meliodas chuckled a bit. "I know."

"I also have a role to fulfill now."

"I… know."

Kagome placed her forehead to his, their eyes clashed. Blue met green. "I know you'll protect me if I were in danger. So don't sell yourself short, Meliodas. I trust you with my life."

He smiled lightly and pulled Kagome's body closer to him. Taking in her warmth and scent. Her soft heartbeat calmed down is worried mind.

"I love you, Meliodas. I cannot have you risk your life just for me, not without me." Meliodas looked up from in between her breast. He straightened his back, making it look like he was taller. "I love you too, Kagome. And I'll make sure no harms comes to you."

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "That's what I like to hear." And he crashed their lips together, feeling each other's warmth. As if making sure the other stayed alive.

* * *

 **KT:** BABY I'M BACK! It feels soooooo incredibly good to be back! I was screaming when I discovered the first episode XD I probably will post this when I'm far ahead or done with my exams, so by the time you read this, I'll have tons of chapters ready for you ;) To be honest I'm also kinda sad since I didn't manage to get BTS tickets like I hoped, so I hope that this can cheer me up.

Like I said beforehand it would be best to reread at least the last chapter of XSoaMX the ending is (apparently XD) a dream so some things might clear things up.

Also I'm going to skip the scenes where Kagome isn't in it or isn't mentioned, because I realized that I didn't enjoy writing those and that in the anime there are a lot of scenes besides those with Meliodas and Elizabeth that just take too much screen time and probably won't be fun to read or write because it's what's happening in the anime with no changes. So if you're confused about certain moments then I advise you to watch Nanatsu no Taizai second season to understand those backgrounds.

At any rate I really missed writing about Meliodas and Kagome and I hope people will enjoy it and that I'll be a success! Thank you for reading! ^^

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Yume:** Dream

 **Ohayo:** Good morning

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) I'm sorry

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Nani:** What

 **Minna:** Everyone

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Baka:** Stupid

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Nii:** (Another way of saying Older) Brother

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating.**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2 X First Battle**

* * *

"I can't." King told himself as he wondered through the Fairy King's Forest. The face of his deceased sister flashed in his mind. "I don't have the courage to look at Elaine's face the way I am now."

Suddenly a stone flew at his face, halting him in his steps. He looked to his side to see the other fairies look at him with resentment and betrayal.

"Get out of the forest!" One of them yelled.

"Ban _-sama_ may have forgiven you, but we won't!" Another one shouted.

"Traitor! It's your fault that so many fairies and animals died!" Another rock got thrown. More and more branches and stones flew at King, who looked down at his feet, taking every hit.

"WOOF!"

A loud bark rang though the area, scaring the fairies off. King looked up to his loyal dog stand protectively over him. " _Yamete_ , Oslo!" King called him back. Oslo became smaller, standing before his master. King gave a small smile. " _Arigatou_ , but they're not wrong."

Together they walked a bit further, until they decided to sit on the edge of the forest that overlooked the trees. "It's just like they said. I abandoned this forest and my sister all in order to save my best friend and the others. But it the end, I couldn't save anyone. And on top of that, I killed my best friend with my own hands."

King buried his head between his legs; he was so ashamed of what he had done that he could not stop the tears of guilt. He placed the helmet he inherited from Helbram on his head.

"Tell me. Who… Who am I now?"

" _ **You are you."**_

King looked around in confused, to his biggest surprise he could see Helbram floating in front of him. As if he were alive. _**"The same old crybaby."**_

"H-Helbram?! B-But you're dead…" King stuttered out. He removed the helmet with a gasp, thinking that his mind was playing a trick on him, as he looked around. But Helbram was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Was that a hallucination?"

" _ **No, it wasn't. I reside as a soul inside this helmet. You can only see me when looking though the helmet."**_

King listened to the voice and placed it back on his head, seeing that Helbram stood in front of him. "B-But… how?" He questioned. _**"I couldn't just leave my best friend like that. You start crying over the smallest things, get depressed, mopey and even lazy."**_ Helbram smiled a bit as the tears drip down the face of King. _**"You're also a pipsqueak."**_

"That last one was just you being mean." King said while whipping away his tears with a small smile. Helbram chuckled _ **. "Your sister asked me to do her a favor and stay by your side for a bit longer."**_ His eyes quickly glanced to an approaching figure. _**"Also, I have a message from her for you: "Protect Ban."."**_

" _Mattaku_ , Elaine, why do I have to protect a savage like-"

"Oi, King! Who're you calling a savage?"

"King- _sama_? What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" King quickly replied as he removed the helmet and flew to them while Oslo went back.

"I'm going to leave the forest as soon as I'm done with my thing. I'm heading out to look for a way to revive Elaine. The kid is going with me." Ban said as he nudged his head to Elizabeth who was looking at some flowers.

"I'm coming with you!" Jericho exclaimed. The two looked at her with question. "S-Someone has got to protect the princess!" She quickly blabbered out as she looked away. "You've got nothing to do with this." Ban glared at her.

"I do!" She retorted. "You saved my life." Ban glanced away. "I don't care." King decided to ignore the young knight and turned back to Ban. "Why don't we talk to Merlin about Elaine? And I'm sure the captain and the others would help!" He proposed.

"I don't intend to go back to the Seven Deadly Sins." Ban started walking and glanced over at Elizabeth who happened to look their way, he motioned for her to follow him. "If you have time to meddle in other people's business, go back to Boar's Hat."

"There's someone who loves you and is waiting for you to go back alive. "If King isn't with me, I'd die of loneliness." Is what she said." King caught up to him. "Don't think I'm gonna fall for the same-"

"It's true." Ban said as he recalled the memory. He smirked as he turned to his partner. "Go back to her."

* * *

"He really said that?!" Diane looked shocked at Kagome as they walked through the town, with Diane in human form. The raven-haired giggled as she nodded. " _Hai_." Her eyes went up to the sky as a pink dust covered her cheeks, ever so slightly. "It was the first time I truly saw that side of him, like he really didn't want to lose me. With Hendrickson, I think he somehow knew that he would be able to save me, but this time… he looked so worried…"

"Isn't that a good thing?! You two really got closer after that!" Diane leaned forward as she faced her friend and smiled brightly. Kagome looked at her with a small smile, however it faltered as her eyes went to the ground. "It's actually what scared me… he looked so afraid. It makes me wonder whom it is that we're dealing with."

Diane smiled as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Have more faith in yourself and Captain, I'm sure through any danger he will save you. Any of the Sins would save you!" She said confidently. "And otherwise you'll show them who's boss!"

Kagome laughed at the enthusiasm of the small giant. "But I do envy you." Diane said softly as her eyes wandered to the empty street in front of them. "You two are aware of each other's feelings. King has yet to know of mine… Who knows when he'll come back…" She strayed off.

It was Kagome's turn to comfort Diane, and she did. She held Diane's hand and walked closer. "I'm sure that King would do anything to stay by your side. Trust him, he'll be there for you."

The two girls stared at each other, both having their understanding and experience in love what had always been such a mystery. "Oh, Zeal!" Diane noticed the small boy walking aimlessly at them.

"There's something odd about his aura…" Kagome whispered to herself as she caught up to Diane who had already made her way to the boy. "What's up, Zeal?" Diane smiled as she greeted the boy.

Zeal looked at her with confusion. "Who is that?" He suddenly asked, making to two girls gasp. "I don't know…" Zeal grabbed his head in frustration and pain, as if something was screaming from inside. "I don't know who I am!" He started crying.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she placed her hand around his head. She looked shocked at him. "This is…" Diane leaned in. "Eh, _nani, nani_? What's wrong with him?"

Kagome turned at her. "Diane, you bring Zeal to his sister." She stood up and handed the child to Diane, who looked with questions at her. "I'm going to Merlin, and pray to Kami that Gowther is there with her." She started running towards Merlin's little shed.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Gowther, take this." Merlin watched Gowther put a little, purple block in his mouth. "Good." The wizard nodded. "Make sure to take on every day. I'll hurry up with your armor." She said as she handed over a bottle with more of his medicine.

"Understood." With that Gowther walked out of the small building, he halted for a moment and spat out the block he just had "eaten" and threw the bottle with it at the ground.

"Yo, Gowther." The pink haired boy turned around to see Meliodas. "We're heading out tomorrow or the day after. Make sure you're ready." He said.

"Is that an order?" Gowther question. "It's not really an order." Meliodas said with a slight confused tone. "Then I refuse." Gowther turned around and kept walking, leaving his captain behind.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Gowther said as he unexpectedly met up with Guila. "It's okay." She said with a light blush and the pair continued walking.

"That's an odd pair." Meliodas thought to himself. "Oh, this stuff is good." He heard Hawk said and looked to the side. The little pig was eating something off the ground, but Meliodas couldn't quite see what it was. "What are you eating there, Hawk?"

"I'm nawt eazting aniting!"

Meliodas ignored him and went inside the building. "Yo." He said as he saw Merlin. "I thought you'd come by soon, Captain." The woman said with a mysterious grin as she turned around, stopping with what she was doing.

"Merlin, I'm here to take back what you took from me, when we were exiled from the kingdom ten years ago." Meliodas said in a serious manner, his eyes narrowed as he watched Merlin like a hawk.

"This is related to the giant shock wave the other day, isn't it?" She asked. "That was a sign that the seal on the Demon Clan is opening." He answered, Merlin sighed. "So Hendrickson was still alive, after all. This poses a problem for Kagome as well, doesn't it?"

Meliodas shook his head. "He's not the real problem. The problem is that those who came from the seal are the worst bunch. It's the Ten Commandments."

Upon hearing the name, objects started floating in the air as a wave of power went through the room. " _Gomen_ , it seems like my emotions got the best of me. I didn't expect the Demon King's elite guards." She calmed down, letting the objects go back to their place and her power concealed again.

"Now then, Captain, let's get to the matter at hand."

* * *

"Guila!" Diane shouted as she saw her. She noticed that Gowther was with her but paid him no mind. "Zeal is acting weirdly! Kagome said I should bring him to you." She placed the boy in front of his sister while he kept crying.

"Who is that?" Guila asked with the tilt of her head. "What are you talking about?" Diane returned the question surprised. "Your _otouto_ is in trouble! This is your brother Zeal, isn't it?"

Guila shook her head. "Iie, this is the only other member of my family." She said as she pointed at Gowther besides her. Diane glared at the Goat Sin of Lust. "Gowther, don't tell me you…" She felt her anger rise. "No wonder Kagome told me to stop you."

"Did you manipulate their memories?" Diane asked him, her voice filled with anger. "This was a necessary action in order to complete the process. In order to build my relationship with Guila, I needed her brother removed from the picture." Gowther confessed.

"I want a heart. A heart that understands feelings." His eyes looked away. "I tried learning friendship with the Captain and Ban, but in the midst of the big fight, I discovered an emotion that surpasses that. And that is love."

"I assessed that I should love rather than friendship. And she was conveniently there." Diane's anger slowly made its way to the surface as she interrupted him. "So you pretended to help Guila, who was turning into a demon!"

"I did indeed save her." Gowther corrected her with his unchanging face. "What caused the upheaval of the demon blood in her was her feelings of inferiority, and her anger towards her weakness." He lifted Guila's chin up and turned it towards him. "After I removed her memories of those, I replaced them with memories of being raised happily as my betrothed and disciple, and of her becoming a Holy Knight on her own merit. It took time, but the treatment worked perfectly."

"Even if that was the situation, it's still no excuse to manipulate a person's memories!" Diane shouted. "The memories of the previous Guila were filled with suffering. Are you saying that despite that she'd be happier with her real memories?" Gowther questioned.

"Of course!" Diane immediately answered. "No matter how painful they may be, the memories of the time Guila and Zeal spent together are irreplaceable!"

* * *

"Get ahold of yourself! This is what happens when you eat everything you find on the ground!" Meliodas was hitting Hawk on his back, trying to wake him up.

"What did he eat?" Merlin asked as she watched the scene with interest. "Something rom a small bottle that was on the ground." The blonde answered, she sighed. "That was probably the magic stabilizing medicine I gave Gowther. This is going to be trouble, Captain."

"Merlin!" They looked at the door and saw Kagome catching her breath. "Has Gowther been here?" She asked them. "Did something happen, Kagome?" Meliodas asked. Kagome nodded and walked closer to them. "Zeal's memories are gone. I think Gowther has something to do with it, but I had to make sure."

Merlin and she made eye contact. "So I was right." Kagome said and her friend nodded. "We need to stop him."

* * *

"I don't understand that." Gowther replied. "They're unnecessary for the love between Guila and I." Diane gritted her teeth. "We can't get anywhere like this." She began attacking Gowther after she placed Zeal to the side.

People started to gather around watching the two knights fight. "Sacred Treasure, Twin Bow Herrit: Blackout!" Gowther summoned his weapon and spread out his magic over Liones. People fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to them?!" Diane questioned as she looked around. "I rendered all living things unconscious within a three mile radius of me, whose spirit level is under 400." Gowther explained. "Memories are nothing but data. They're easy to create or erase. What I want to understand is what's beyond that. The feeling."

"I'd also forgotten my precious memories of my time with King for some reason." Diane began. "And I can't forgive myself for it. But I got them back! It was surely because they were engraved deeply in my heart. Nobody can erase the precious memories!"

"I don't understand."

* * *

Kagome looked around, seeing the unconscious people, as she, Merlin and Meliodas quickly made their way to they action. "Gowther must've knocked everybody out in the kingdom with his magic." Merlin noted.

Kagome nodded and they quickly arrived at the scene. They saw the two golems of Diane attack Gowther who had blocked it with his Sacred Treasure.

"Knock it off and wake up already!" They heard Diane say as she flew into the sky, punching Gowther to the ground. A big flash happened, as they got closer to the pair. "Diane, are you alright?!" Kagome asked as she kneeled by the girl.

"Ah, Kagome- _chan_ you came back…!" Diane smiled while she spoke the words tiredly. Kagome smiled as she began healing the girl of her physical wounds.

Merlin and Meliodas walked over to Gowther who was sitting to the side with his head low. "Gowther, do you realize what you've done?" Meliodas questioned. "Lock me away to where no one can find me." The Lust Sin stated. "…Before I lose myself."

"Merlin," Meliodas started without looking at her. "We'll continue our conversation later." She nodded

* * *

"I gotta be frank with you, I don't get it." Derieri confessed. The Ten Commandments had found themselves a place to call theirs near a small village… or at least what was left of it.

"It's shocking enough to see a castle standing on this hill where there was nothing 3000 years ago. But even more, it doesn't make sense to see its land in such a sorry state." Monspeet said as he looked with little interest at the gigantic grater that existed there.

"Looks like there was a radical magic explosion from the heart of the castle, of some rather considerable strength too." Melascula said as she decided to take a peek at the seemingly bottomless pit. "Deep… similar… 30000 feet… lingering magic…" Fraudrin spoke slowly, informing the others.

"No mistaking it, this is Meliodas' work." Zeldris stated with a strict look. "What on earth was he doing at this place?" Melascula looked at him. "What's the big deal, Zeldris? Let's first take our time and grow our feathers. It's been so long since we've bee in the outside world."

Zeldris ignored the woman as turned to the laid-back looking guy who was leaning on their newly created base. "Estarossa, what do you think?" Zeldris eyes narrowed as he got ignored. " _Aniki_!"

The said man opened one eye lazily, but no words came out of his mouth, instead a small smirk was made.

* * *

Gowther returned Guila's memories, who in turn was obvious angry at his deed, but did forgive him. She left them together with Zeal.

"What's with all the commotion?"

Another voice had joined them from behind. "Ah, it's Slader from the Dawn Roar." Kagome recalled. "Perfect timing." Merlin said with a grin as she walked up to him. "There's a favor I have to ask of you."

"He only takes order from the King, you know." Meliodas commented, but Merlin paid him no heed, seeing that Slader kneeled immediately. "Your wish is my command."

"You, Slader…" Meliodas whispered with suspicious in his ear. "Does Merlin have some kind of dirt on you or what?" Slader slightly turned his head to the blonde. "Don't be silly. She rescued the King with her magic while nobody else could. It gave me goose bumps."

He then stood up and inched closer to Merlin. "Please… let me call you _Onee-sama_."

"Call me what you like." Merlin answered immediately without even batting an eye, making Kagome sweat-drop and giggle a bit.

"Now then, _Onee-sama_." Slader went back on his knee. "What was it that you wanted of me?" The woman motioned for Gowther to come closer and he did. "Absolute Cancel." She said as she stretched out her hand to him letting it glow with her magic.

Gowther suddenly shrunk and disappeared within his clothes. "Gowther's magic is absurdly powerful, I can only return him to his original form temporarily." She explained. Kagome came over to take a look and saw that his body was oddly constructed. "He's… a doll? I never noticed…"

Merlin nodded and turned back to Slader. "Gowther was created by a great sorcerer in the past. I hope that you can watch after him while we are carrying out our master's mission." She handed Gowther over to Slader.

They all return to Boar's Hat to rest. "Ne, Captain… did you know about Gowther?" Diane asked. He shook his head. "No, I didn't." Diane looked at the ground, guilt was in her heart as she remembered Gowther's wish. _**"I want a heart."**_

"I had no idea. I just denied him from the very start. Gowther must have really meant it." Meliodas smiled brightly at the words of the little giant. "Don't worry about it, Diane. Gowther will be fine."

Diane giggled a little at his reply. "You're amazing, Captain. You are not ruffled in the slightest." The man sighed in response shrugging up his shoulders. "Well, I've seen all kinds of characters in my life… and no matter what Gowther is, that doesn't change anything about the _Nanatsu no Taizai_. He's our precious ally."

"You are such a lucky fellow, Gowther." Slader sighed as he looked at the doll. No one noticed the quick change in Diane's eyes as it was gone the following second.

"Hey Slader!" Meliodas called the attention to him. "Care to join us a bit? Two of our members are missing and I'd really appreciate having you on board." He proposed.

Slader nodded his head. "Sure… his highness told me to give aid to the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ whenever I can." He answered. Suddenly a sound went off coming from Merlin who had been analyzing a glowing orb.

"Change of plans." She said as she stood up. We'll head to the capital of Camelot immediately. I've confirmed an abnormal magic activity coming from there."

Kagome looked at her with her eyes wide. " _Matte_ , Merlin… don't tell me we're gonna-"

Merlin cut off her best friend with a smirk. "Yes, we are."

Within a blink of an eye they disappeared and then reappeared in the sky. Flying over a city, but it wasn't the beautiful sky that caught their attention, but instead the giant monster that was hovering over them.

"What's with that colossus?! It's as big as a mountain!" Hawk shouted when they all went outside to see the problem. "He's even bigger than you, _Okaa-san_!" He yelled to his mother.

"I never saw guys like this among the giant clan!" Diane said, her eyes wondering over the monster that appeared to be white and covered with moss. Dark red eyes terrified the citizens.

"I've detected multiple magical reactions coming from it. But no sign of a life force. It may be a Golem." Merlin explained as she skillfully lead them through the sky. "Yeah, it's Albion." Meliodas nodded as he watched the monster eyeing the city. "It's a weapon that was created by the Demon Clan during the old Great War."

His eyes narrowed, in anger. "It probably awoken along with the resurrection of the Ten Commandments. I'll explain later." He said to the confusing looks of Diane and Hawk.

"A-Are you for real?" Hawk stuttered as he looked at the stats of the monster. "Meliodas' combat class is 3370… even Merlin's combat class is 4710! But this monster… has a combat class of 5500?!"

The Golem opened its mouth and shouted at the giant pig. Huge waves of air passed them as well as the people in Camelot with Arthur leading them on top of the wall that surrounded his kingdom.

It lifted its arm and struck down upon the city, however it got stopped mid-air by a purple barrier. "It's Merlin's magic!" Arthur smiled brightly with hope as he watched the green pig evade the attack.

"Good thing that I shielded Camelot with a magical defense wall ahead of time." Merlin said, watching proudly at her work. "I'm impressed Merlin. I honestly didn't think you would be able to control a barrier on such a large scale." Kagome complimented as she watched the barrier spark with interest.

"But having to cover such a large area… it can probably only take one or two more strikes." Merlin replied, and just as the words left her lips the Golem stroke two times and the barrier fell apart. "And now it's gone." She commented dryly.

"Oi! Merlin!" Kagome shouted at her while she just looked away with an uncaring shrug.

"Air strike force one! Fire! Don't let him touch a single hair in Camelot!" They could hear Arthur order his knight. Watching the two forces collapse. "Sir, we can't handle a second strike!" one of the knights announced.

The Golem was about to charge up for another attack.

"Merlin! Faster!" Meliodas ordered. Merlin snapped her fingers and her captain disappear just when Albion attack. Suddenly a soft bell-like sound was heard, and then the attack backfired.

"Yo! How've you been, Arthur?" A voice suddenly said behind the King. The young man's face lit up with relieve as he turner around. "Meliodas-dono!"

The Dragon's sin grinned before turning to the still flying pig. "The timing was perfect, Merlin!" Meliodas sent a thumps-up her way, to which she smirked.

"Hear the call of your master, Devona!" Kagome shouted, and her hands got indulged in light until a bow appeared in her hand. She drew back the string, as an arrow appeared made out of pink magic.

Merlin turned to look at her friend, before she had a chance to fire. "Kagome, would you mind placing a temporary barrier? Yours are stronger in situations like this." Kagome nodded in understanding and slowly released the tension of her bow and placed it on her back before she spread out her arms.

The people of Camelot could see a light pink wave wash over them, protecting them from any harm. "I'm leaving the rest to you, Meliodas!" Kagome shouted as she was locked in her stand with the task to protect Camelot from any harm.

"Ah!" Meliodas smirked as he jumped on the arm of Albion who had attacked upon Kagome's barrier, the other knights following him. "Albion's weak spot is the core hidden in his chest! We need to scale him and crush it in one blow!"

They released a battle cry as they tried to climb the arm up, however they Golem noticed them and his terrifying red eyes followed them like a hawk until he decided to act. His free arm slammed down upon the group of knights, grabbing Arthur in the progress.

"Arthur!" Meliodas exclaimed as he came to his rescue. Albion cried out in pain and released the King Knight, letting Meliodas to catch him. Meliodas was falling with Arthur in his arms, because of the force.

The blonde stabbed his sword in the skin hoping to slow down their fall. They finally came to a stop, the remaining knights held Arthur steady. "Thank you very much, Meliodas- _dono_!" Arthur said gratefully as he looked up, his eyes widen at the state the sword of the man was in. "Meliodas- _dono_! Your sword!" he exclaimed.

Meliodas eyes also went to his weapon. " _Sumimasen_ , because of me your precious sword is damaged…" Arthur immediately apologized. Meliodas just smiled while he kept on looking at the sword. "Don't worry about it. It got pretty much beat up from the battle against Hendrickson."

Flashes of a pink haired Elizabeth when through his head, followed by Kagome's face. _'You've done a great job carrying on this long. Arigatou.'_

"B-But without a weapon…" Arthur stammered in shame as he nervously looked around. "Well, well, what do we do we do know?" Meliodas pondered.

A shadow casted over them, they looked up just in time to see the Golem's arm crash down upon them. "Captain!" Merlin raised her voice in order to get the attention. "We'll discuss about returning "that" to you later. In the meantime, I'll give this back to you."

She snapped her finger with a smirk; and an object got thrown towards Meliodas who had caught it with ease. In his hand was now the sacred treasure: Lostvayne, his sword.

"After you sold it to a pawnshop in Camelot 10 years ago, I bought it back." Merlin explained. "The interest on that is high, you know?" Diane looked in awe at the weapon in her captain's hand. "Captain's sacred treasure… you had it with you, Merlin?!"

"That came as a surprise…" Kagome muttered as she eyes her friend with a raised brow. Merlin narrowed her eyes but did not turn to the priestess. "It sure wasn't cheap." She said.

"Invoking sacred treasure!" They could hear Meliodas chant as a sudden pulse radiated through his surroundings. Arthur, who was back at his city wall, stared confused at the battle. "That's strange… For a second, I thought I saw Meliodas- _dono_ 's body…"

He couldn't finish the sentence as Albion made another attempt to harm Meliodas. The blonde swiftly evaded the attacks before slashing down on the arm of the stone monster, cutting it in pieces.

"What a cut! And he's so fast!" Arthur exclaimed widen eyed. "In just one flick of his sword, he chopped up that monster's arm!"

Albion screamed out in pain, while something new was growing out of his body. "Something is wrong with Albion!" Diane shouted, five long things sprouted around his body facing the front. "He's growing giant horns!" Hawk panicked as he quickly hid behind Merlin.

Kagome's eyes quickly narrowed and another wave went over her barrier, creating a second layer. Merlin smirked as she watched on. "Interesting." She said. "So it learned the Captain's "Full Counter"."

Suddenly the horns charged up with power, pointing at Meliodas who was in mid-fall. "Oh no! Even for the Captain, it's impossible to handle that many at once…" Diane looked anxious, as more power seemed to gather around the tips.

"Don't worry Diane." Diane snapped her head to Kagome. " _Demo_ -" Kagome didn't let her finish as a soft smile came on her face, her eyes still locked on Meliodas. "He'll be fine."

A flash occurred, blinding the audience for a second before disappearing. When they looked back at the continuing battle they could see that Meliodas was no longer alone, instead there were four more of him.

Albion released his attack, aiming at the demise of Meliodas. The five Meliodas shared one single look before raising their arms that held the sword and striking it down.

"Full Counter!"

The blast was so big that it blew several knights a couple of feet back. Meliodas calmly landed back on the ground and looked at his work. "Oops, did I accidentally blow him away with his core?" He snickered.

"Meliodas- _dono_!" Arthur came down and run to him. "What was that move, just now?!" He asked excitedly. Meliodas smiled and noticed the pink barrier disappearing. His eyes went towards the green pig that also decided to land.

"H-He is way to extreme!" Hawk complained. "He brought that thing down all on his own!" Slader, who had been quiet up till now, was also staring intensely at Meliodas. "This… is the true power of Meliodas when in possession of his sacred treasure?!"

Kagome grinned proudly at the man who was smirking happily at her with a thump up.

* * *

'"Well then, Oslo." King began as he patted his dog on the head. Jericho was leaning against a tree not too far from them. "Can you open up the entrance to Liones?"

 ***Bark** *

"I know. But it's fine." King replied. "The Fairy King's forest doesn't need me anymore." He turned towards the female knight one last time. "Jericho, are you sure you are staying in the forest? You might regret it." He warned her.

"Leave me alone." She huffed. "I'm not a Holy Knight anymore. I'm sick of that suffocating life with my _Aniki_." She turned her head away. Suddenly the earth began to shake. Trees began growing and flowers began blooming.

"The forest is growing…" King muttered as he looked around seeing a bit more life come back to the forest. "What are you saying?!" Jericho questioned as she stared in shock at the tree she was leaning against a minute ago. "Forests don't grow like this!"

"No, typically the don't." King replied. "Even though this all came from the seed of the Great Tree, there's no way a forest would grow like this in only 20 short years. Especially, since the fountain of youth no longer exists."

"It does." A sudden voice interrupted. King turned around to see a fairy floating besides them. "Ende!" He called out. "Once every many years, he comes to the forest to give it life." She continued.

Ban's voice went through King's head as he remembered what he said. _'I'll leave here as soon as I take care of my business.'_

* * *

" _Sugoi_ , Ban _-sama_!" Elizabeth looked on in fascination as Ban's blood was flowing smoothly into a pool at the bottom of the tree trunk, near the flowerbed where Elaine was lying. Ban's wrist sizzled a bit before closing the wound.

"Ban- _dono_ , thanks to your years of sacrifice, the forest is returning to its former glory." Ban turned around to the voice that spoke to him and saw another fairy, she was dressed in a green and yellow dress. With her hat covering one eye. A face with brown hair and a purple eye stared at him.

"You don't need to thank me." Ban replied as he put his coat back on. "I'm only doing it for Elaine." Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two, feeling some kind of tension rise.

"You said, you've served the Fairy King for generations? Wouldn't the other fairies prefer it if you become the King?" He asked of her. "It's different from humans. The Fairy King cannot be chosen by someone, not assumed by one's own volition." The fairy explained. "He is only chosen by the Sacred Tree."

"Then I'm not the King either." Ban responded without looking at her, his eyes remained focus on Elaine lifeless body.

"Of course not, ningen." The fairy's tone changed. "Harlequin is most fit to be Fairy King. You're nothing more than nourishment for the forest."

* * *

"The forest' is suddenly making a ruckus. What's going on?" King whipped his head around as the ground began to shake once more, however there was no sign of nature growing with life.

His eyes narrowed as he realize that there was danger approaching.

"Emergency! Emergency! Ban- _sama_! There's a monster in the outskirts of the forest!"

King could hear some of the fairies yell in distress as they flew towards the Sacred Tree. Jericho and King made eye contact before King flew up to the sky. Before his eyes laid a very tall and pale monster, long arms and legs made the most out of its height.

"A-Are you kidding me?!" Jericho stuttered out, her voice trembled in fear as she saw the monster move slowly towards the heart of the forest. "That monster is as huge as the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest!"

Some fairies mustered up the courage and flew over to the thing, shouting that it should leave. The monster took a mere glance at them, it raised its arms and swoop it down, causing a bunch of trees in the distance to fall down due the impact.

Fortunately were the fairies spared, but it left them terrified with no hope. Again the monster attacked, the other side of forest got the destroyed.

"The forest is going to disappear again!" Ende exclaimed as she watched the monster attack in fear. It raised its arm and was about to attack the Sacred Tree before a bolt of light hit it midway. Fairies stopped to stare at the one who dared to stand against it.

A huge sunflower revealed itself as the smoke lit. Ende's eyes lit up from relieve. "Th-That's the Sunflower that blooms in the tree of the Fairy World!"

The eyes of the many fairies traveled up, seeing a lone figure fly above the plant.

"H-Harlequin!" They all yelled simultaniously

The powers collided blasting King against the Sacred Tree.

"It's reckless against such a monster! There's no way he can win!" One fairy shouted.

However King got back up and flew up in the sky once again. Images flashed through their heads as they remembered how they treated him. They threw things at him, called him names and said horrible things to him, but he still was their Fairy King.

"Don't do as you please in my hometown!" King exclaimed while wiping away some blood.

* * *

"Ban! Ban! There's trouble!" Jericho shouted as she made her way to the Undead and the others. "Outside there is a huge monster!" She halted, together with the young fairy that lead her, in front of the suppose entrance which was blocked off with roots.

"Oi, wasn't this the entrance to the hall?" She asked him, the fairy couldn't answer as Jericho continued shouting, hoping that Ban or even Elizabeth could hear her. "Ban, you're in there, right?!"

"I had my hopes up that you would at least be surprised by my attitude a little, but you are a human with a lot of guts." Gerheade spoke as she was spitting out venom.

Ban laughed. "It's not like I'll be surprised. I know there are members of the Fairy Clan who do not approve of me being called the Fairy King." He said with an indifferent face. "Though I never remember asking to be called the Fairy King. According to Elaine, humans have never had a good perception of the fairies or of the Fairy King's Forest from a long time ago. Even if you hate me, there's no mystery behind it."

Gerheade's smirk widened. " _Iie_ , Ban. Even with this, I am grateful to you. You revived the forest, burnt and lost by the abominable Demon Clan. It's not something any human can do. However, a human cannot become the Fairy King. The Fairy King must be chosen by the Sacred Tree. All this forest needs is Harlequin!" She said as she attacked Ban.

He quickly jumped out of the way after pushing Elizabeth closer to Elaine to protect. "Like I said, I have no interest in becoming the king." His voice spoke in a bored tone as he swiftly dodged the roots coming his way. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I would stop if I were you."

He decided to counterattack and destroyed the roots the fairy controlled until he stood in front of her. "Gerheade, you better listen up." He started. "Even without you asking me, I am planning to leave this forest."

"That's going to be a problem."

He heard her whisper beneath her breath. He glanced over at her and saw a root growing besides her, it twisted until is became a sharp weapon. He waited for its attack, but his eyes went wide when he saw which direction it went. The root was flying at full speed towards Elaine and Elizabeth.

" _Teme_!" Ban shouted as he sprinted to the pair.

The young child saw it coming and tried to spark her powers to create a barrier, but with little success. Elizabeth quickly gave up and moved her body to protect the person beneath her.

* * *

"It's not bulging!" Jericho sighed frustrated as once again her attempt failed. "What's up with this?!" She exclaimed. "This magic is Gerheade's." the young fairy, Puora, answered. "But why? I have a bad feeling about this." He told her earnestly.

"Move." She commanded him and took a hold of her sword. She began slashing through the roots until she could enter. The moments she passed the entrance she could hear cries of a child.

"Oh, the other human who wandered in with Ban." Gerheade greeted. "You should leave this forest immediately, before you regret it." Jericho's eyes went passed her and widen upon what they landed on.

She saw Ban hovering over Elizabeth and Elaine, blood still dripping from his chest where he was impaled. Elizabeth was crying as some of the blood came on her cheek and dress.

"Don't worry." Gerheade said. "This man will continue to live for the forest as the new Fountain of Youth. Next to the one he loves. For eternity. I advise you to take the bawling child and leave."

"What have you don to him?!" Jericho yelled as she quickly ran over to them, scooping Elizabeth in her arms as a mean to calm her down.

"I supported the true Fairy King who was chosen by the Sacred Tree and worked for the prosperity of the forest. I merely carried out my duties." Gerheade explained, she turned to the small fairy that had joined her side. "Puora, what did you come here for?" He wavered but told her regardless. "T-There's a monster outside that's-"

A loud rumble caused the earth to shake and Jericho to hold on to Elizabeth even tighter. "This clash of magic powers…" Gerheade muttered. "what is the Fairy King _-sama_ fighting?" She decided to fly out to see what was going on.

Her face went pale on the sight of the demon that was before her. "Why?! What is a Demon Clan's weapon that was sealed 3000 years ago doing here…?!"

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form 2, Guardian!" King shouted as he sent out his bear to fight the Albion. He kept on attacking but it seemed like little damage was done. Albion raised his arm and slammed it down on King, sending him to the ground.

"Harlequin- _sama_!" Gerheade shouted out.

'There's no way I can lose this forest twice! And… I'll definitely go back to where Diane is! There's no way I can lose here!' King brought up two fingers, summoning his Sacred Treasure. "Form 5, Increase!" However it did not work as he was once again blown away.

Fairies looked on with fear as they watched their former King fight a hopeless battle against the Demon.

' _Diane… I want to see you again. I want to see your face.'_ He thought as he fell to the ground. He landed on another body that was trying to keep them both afloat. "I'll save you right now!" Gerheade voice spoke into his ear.

"Don't come!" He shouted but it was too late. The Albion had swung his arm once again, this time hitting the Sacred Tree. They watched shocked as their source of life was cut down and fell to the ground.

"The Sacred Tree…" Whispers passed in the forest.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" King muttered apologetic. "I really am, a bad…" He didn't finish as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Ban move Elaine closer to him.

The fairies suddenly surrounded him and flew towards the monster. "Gerheade _-sama_ , please leave this place to us and take him away." Ende requested and followed after the other fairies.

"Harlequin- _sama_ , please run away!"

"You're really our king!"

"Please don't die!"

Gerheade took King away despite his complains. "It's too reckless! Yamete!" He shouted. In helmet fell on his head admits his harsh movements. "Gerheade let me go!" He shouted full anger.

"I will not!" she immediately retorted. "If the Fairy King exists, the forest will eventually revive. However, if we lose the one and only Fairy King, what will happen to the Fairy Clan and the forest?! Please do not let everyone's feelings go to waste…"

" **It's just as Gerheade said."** A distant voice King recognized all to well began and time seemed to stop. "While everyone is holding it back, you should run away. To be honest, this monster is too strong. The Fairy Clan was lazy. Without trying to face troubles or threats ourselves, we put that duty off. We pushed it onto the Fairy King, thinking that the Fairy King would solve any difficulty."

Helbram smiled a bit. "However, they finally regained their pride after seeing you, called a traitor, fight with your life on the line. You had sacrificed yourself too much until now. I don't think it's bad to be more self-indulgent, Harlequin. Go back to where the big cutie is."

A single tear left King's eyes as he saw Helbram smile widen. He was brought back to reality and felt his body being carried away. But he couldn't… he wouldn't.

He stopped Gerheade by stretching out his arm to Albion. He bited through his tears as he summoned his power. "Fairy King- _sama_ , w-what are you doing…?" She stammered. "Please, I'm begging you, it only needs to be once… please work this time! Sacred Treasure release!" He shouted and his spear began to light up with power.

The force grew stronger, pushing the helmet off of his head as well as Gerheade. "Since I'm a greedy king, I want to protect everything; the forest, my comrades and Diane!" His powers kept growing, flaring around him.

"In addition, I want to save Elaine's heart, that I couldn't protect and Ban, you as well, who continues to protect her!"

Fairies could see his spear growing and glowing until it manifested into a new form.

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol!"

He saw Albion charging at him and immediately sent the spear to it. Cause an explosion of wind, until the Albion disappeared into ashes. The Sacred Tree began growing back.

King, Harlequin, the Fairy King had won.

* * *

 **KT:** YASSSSSSSS I loved every reaction I got and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I saw many familiar names XD but I also missed some others so I hope they catch up soon^^

If you have any questions be sure to DM me. And I would love to hear your theories of future chapters if you found one of my hints or noticed a plot flaw… which will of course always be explained in the future!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Skeleton97:** Baby, I hope you like this story XD I hope you like this chapter as well, I will admit however the first few chapters are kinda calm, but I promise you it's worth the wait XD

 **AkiraYuni:** Your welcome! I also loved writing that moment and there will be plenty to come since their relationship is out in the open ^^

 **Lorelei evans:** Here is the update, love! I hope you enjoyed it and yes I agree, Elizabeth is kinda useless, especially in the first two seasons. So I wanted to make Kagome more daring, but I also needed a reason why things would happen the way it would, so I'll you here bluntly because I don't I wrote uhm… clear (…? XD) enough. But like Kagome won't be able to use her full power because, well… she is the arch enemy of the demons so I thought that the sins wanted her to be a secret a bit longer… or something that XD But like that is the plan with Kagome.

 **AzmarieLeeLee:** It's good to be back! And I hope that my exams went well too^^ And I have big plans for Kagome and the brothers so be sure to look forward to that! ;) And since you're up to date with the anime and manga ( me too!) Then I hope you can spot some of the hints or plot flaws that I always put in my chapters for the future cause you will now it's gonna be good XD

 **Fashionfreak94:** YEEEY! I can't wait to show you what I have in store for you with this new story ^^ XD

 **Guest:** I'm definitely giving Kagome more action, if you read some of the other responds than you noticed that I (tried to) explain how I try to put Kagome's powers into the mix. And you can always ask me if I wasn't clear enough or if you have questions^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, by the way! Devona made her appearance! It's definitely gonna be more important in future chapters^^

 **Cersi1476 (Guest):** I'm happy to be back! And I'm also excited by this new arc caus it's tons of fun to write it! ^^

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Here is more! Hope you enjoyed it^^

 **Guest:** This happens next, this happens next! I told you damn it XD

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** Here is more! Love to hear your reaction!^^

 **Kirahigurashi:** Yay! I'm so happy! XD Hope you didn't have to wait for too long cause here it is!

 **Itachisdbzgurl:** Happy to be back! ^^

 **Olivia Rodriguez 927:** Here is more ~ XD

 **Gcardozaqromero1:** I don't speak Spanish, but I think you said… I love it (?) If so than I am happy you did and if I'm wrong please tell me ^^'

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Teme:** Bastard

 **Demo:** But

 **Sumimasen:** I'm sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) I'm sorry

 **Yamete:** Stop

 **Mattaku:** Geez (… close enoughXD)

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Nani:** What

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Okaa: Mother**

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Otouto:** (Younger) Brother

 **Aniki:** (Another way of saying Older) Brother

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _..ooo.."_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3 X The First Clash**

* * *

Hendrickson slowly struggled his way up the road, leaning against the hills that were working as some type of wall. "I… I quickly need to spread word of the Demons." He reminded himself. The words of the man that looked like Meliodas went through his head. _**"Before anything else, our first priority is to get some rest. Because of the Goddesses' seal, my magic has been completely exhausted."**_ he quickly shook it off.

"If we strike, we must do so now. If their magic completely returns, Liones will…! No, whole Britannia will…!" His body felt heavy as he fell to the ground. He tried to summon back his strength, but with little help.

"Drey…fus… Kago… me…"

* * *

King finally opened his eyes with the taste of iron in his mouth. He looked up to see Ban with blood dripping from a small wound in his hand.

"The Fairy King has awoken!"

"Fairy King-sama banzai!"

King sat up looking at the fairies with confusion. "A-Are you talking about me?" He questioned. Gerheade came from around him and smiled. "No one else is the Fairy King but you." She said a small smile came on his face as he realized what that meant.

"Good for you, King." He heard Ban say in a smug tone. "I can finally say goodbye to the troublesome role." The silver-haired man said he placed the young princess on his neck and carried his bag over his shoulder.

"B-Ban- _dono_ …" Gerheade stuttered. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving the Fairy King and the Sacred Tree. And-"

She couldn't finish as Ban pulled her by her dress. " _Teme_ …! I don't care what you think of me or what you do to me. However! If you try to attack Elaine again, I'll kill you without hesitation! You almost harmed an innocent brat who had nothing to do with this, as well!"

"I will definitely protect Elaine _-sama_." She said right away. "That's only obvious." Ban pushed her back to the ground. Her eyes went up to the child that was looking at her with pity. " _Gomen_ , I almost killed you too." Gerheade casted her eyes away in shame.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "I'm okay, so don't feel guilty for that." She replied. Their conversation was cut short as Ban walked away, taking Elizabeth with him. "See ya."

"Oh, Ban, _matte_! I'm going with you!" Jericho jogged over to them. " _Matte_ , Ban!" The said man halted in his steps, Elizabeth turned to the voice and watched King stand up. "I'm going to ask you one more time, do you have any intention of returning to the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ with me? I'm sure Elizabeth- _sama_ also misses her sister."

A moment of silence had passed with neither of them saying anything. "Give them my regards." Ban said, leaving no room for a reply. "Bye bye, King- _sama_! Please tell _Onee-chan_ that I'm doing fine!" Elizabeth smiled as she waved at them. And so they disappeared beyond the forest.

* * *

"It seems that the Albion was destroyed." Dreyfus announced as he stood near Zeldris. The raven-haired man's eyes went to the former Holy Knight. "Twice in different places."

"I have no interest in that thing." Melascula spoke uninterested, being more fascinated with her nails than with the news he had brought.

"HAHAHAHA!" Galand began laughing loudly. "What is so funny, I wonder?" The woman eyed him suspicious. "Beings that can oppose the Demon Clan still exist even in this era. Let's see. Shall we go?" Galand proposed as he stood up.

"Don't tell me you intend on going in that condition with your magic at that level?" Melascula turned away from him, almost mocking him for his stupidity. " _Nani_?" He hummed. "It's just some morning exercise. Or do you think I would be defeated as well?" The woman just sighed in responds.

Zeldris appeared in front of Galand. " _Matte_." He said. "Have you forgotten that such pride brought about our greatest humiliation, the Ten Commandments being sealed?"

"Well, this _Jiji-san_ is terrible forgetful." Galand replied as an excuse. "So, which way do you want to go?" Gloxinia asked. "It will only take a moment if you go towards the west-northwest, but there was a reaction for something twice that Albion's power level. The reaction down south is strange. It seems like that Albion destroyed itself. As though its own power was bounced back at it."

Galand hand hovered over Gloxinia's head and began patting it. " _Arigatou_." He turned away to the sky. "I've decided!" And he jumped straight up, leaving the group behind.

* * *

"The Ten Commandments." Arthur muttered after he heard the explanation from Merlin and Meliodas. "An elite unit that served directly under the Demon King but was sealed during ancient times." He repeated what they said. His eyes wandered to the remains of the Albion, outside their walls. "This overwhelmingly powerful monster began to move, because the Ten Commandments have awakened from the 3000-year-old seal…"

"You probably don't believe me right now, but it's all true." Meliodas said with a nod. The other knight behind Arthur began talking. "He's right. If I didn't see that monster with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it for a second."

"If that's true, Captain," Diane started. "that means the Ten Commandments who made those Albion are even stronger, aren't they? G-Going against those guys, do you think we can win?"

"My, oh my. This makes Hendrickson from the other day look cute in comparison. _Ne_ , Gowther?" Slader looked at the doll in his hand. Diane also looked at the doll; no one saw the light disappear from her eyes for a few seconds.

"Ha. Ha. Ha!" They looked to the side, seeing Hawk walking to them confidently. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" He looked at them. "As long as we have Meliodas and his move from earlier, together with Kagome burning them to ashes, don't you think we could score a one-hit kill with any enemy?"

"I-Indeed! It's just as Pig _-dono_ says!" Arthur agreed nodding his head furiously. "That move was incredible!" He complimented. Meliodas released a charming laugh. "That wasn't my move." He rose up his sword. "It was my Sacred Treasure Lostvayne's ability, Physical Clone!"

He swung his sword and more Meliodas appeared. "It's like an illusion." Kagome said as she stared down at one of the Meliodas. That one suddenly smirked. "Let's see about that…"

Kagome felt hands covering her whole body, her chest, her waist, her hip and her behind. Meliodas and his clones groped her entire being. "KYAA!" she tried to escape but found herself stuck and unable to move. Diane and Slader finally freed her, as they started beating them down.

"I think Meliodas' power level was 3370, so five of him would be over 16000-!" Hawk noted but took a closer look at the individual Meliodas. " _Arara_? Aside from the real thing, all of them are only at 420."

"Allow me to explain." Merlin stepped in. "Clones, in the end, are merely clones. They are unable to obtain the main body's power level. For example, in the case of one clone, its power level is half of the main body's: 1685. If that becomes four clones, their power levels would then drop to a fourth at 420 each."

"Doesn't that mean they lose strength?" Hawk questioned innocently. "When you look at the numbers, yes." Merlin replied. "However, Captain's Full Counter is separate from his power level. With almost zero strength, that attack can counter any magic attacks. There is no other Sacred Treasure that suits Captain as well as Lostvayne's."

Suddenly an intense sense of danger passed them all, rumble in the grounds. An object slammed down from the sky causing the air to react hectic. Kagome braced herself but suddenly she didn't feel the pressure and looked up. Meliodas was shielding her once again with his back against the power.

"Meliodas…?!"

"72 steps, huh?" A low voice began. "At that distance, I thought I would get here within 70 steps. But it seems that I've become rusty during those three thousand years."

Kagome's eyes widen as she felt his aura, she would dare say that it was worse than Naraku. "He's…" Kagome couldn't finish as she felt Meliodas push her further back, forcing her to hide her aura and powers. She didn't question him, and summoned all her powers back leaving her unnoticed.

"You're… The Ten Commandments' Galand!" Meliodas stern voice spoke out as he had Lostvayne drawn. "It's been a while, Meliodas." Galand started. "Just as I thought, you've become like that. HAHAHA! But, like always, you've remained in that form." The demon took a step forward.

"I-Is it okay for such a monster to exist?!" Diane questioned scared as she backed away. Hawk paid her no mind as he felt his earring tingle. "Merlin." He began. "The Evil Eye broke… It weird after all… a power level at 26000."

Merlin nodded. "His combat class is certainly higher than I'd imagined. Something is odd." She turned to the little pig. "Hawk, how high is his magic?" Hawk looked at her and then turned to the demon.

"I-It's zero?!"

"What the hell?! I swear, this Magic Eye's busted." Merlin nodded and made eye contact with Kagome, who understood. _'It must be the effects of the Goddess' seal.'_ They both thought.

"Does that mean… we better defeat him now?" Diane asked as she hesitantly got into a fighting position.

"So this is the human's nest?" Galand asked as he looked around the town. "It's changed quite a bit from 3000 years ago. But their habit of shuffling about in swarms hasn't changed at all. It's too crowded."

Kagome felt his power rise, she tried to rise up her arms and shield them but was stopped by Meliodas. He had pushed her hands back down and held her hand tightly. Kagome watched hopelessly as a part of the town got destroyed in a single strike. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she could not protect them.

"It's a little easier to move around now." Galand commented on his work before turning back to the knights. "Well then, Meliodas, I've always wanted to have a good tussle with you."

Meliodas did not hesitate and sprinted towards him, he slayed the demon by the neck. Black blood was shooting everywhere, but that was only the illusion as Galand stabbed Meliodas in the chest with the end of his weapon.

"Meliodas!" Kagome exclaimed shocked, she watched his blood go down to his face. She wanted to help him; her head screamed that she had to save him, but her heart told her to trust him and wait, which she did. Suddenly two Meliodas popped up, but got quickly killed by Galand. The three bodied disappeared leaving Galand alone.

"After images… _iie_ … the impact I felt... they are clones." Galand mumbled to himself. "Next one will be… behind." He sensed something coming closer to his back, but his smirk widen. "…as only a diversion. So above."

His hands went up and took a hold of Meliodas' neck. "That's a pretty neat move you've got there." Galand noted. "But I'm not really a fan of cheap tricks." Other clones tried to attack him but it was futile.

Diane glanced over to where Arthur and Kagome stood and saw them being protected by a purple cube. "Perfect Cube." Merlin stated, answering Diane's unanswered questioned.

Merlin felt Kagome's eyes bury into her back, but she ignored it. It was better for her powers to remain unknown to the demons, after all… having someone who can destroy them with a single touch is something they would want to get rid of, and quickly.

Meliodas was still struggling against Galand's grip, so Diane decided to step in. "Captain!" She said as she ran towards them.

Merlin gathered some of her magic and send it to Diane. "Magic Cancel." Diane began growing, ripping her clothes in the process.

"Object Transfer."

Diane's clothes appeared together with Gideon. Diane took it in one smooth move and slammed it down on Galand. "Let him go!" However the attack backfired and Galand kicked it back, causing Gideon to hit Diane's forehead and making her fall.

'This gap in strength is greater than I'd anticipated.' Merlin thought to herself. "We'd best rethink our strategy!" she exclaimed and Galand disappeared with snap of her fingers.

Meliodas fell to the ground after being released and slumped his way over to Diane. "Diane… are you okay?" He asked, but only got a groan in return.

"He… disappeared?" Arthur looked around, searching for Galand. Merlin shook her head. "I didn't make him vanish. He instantly leaped out of my magic power's sphere of influence that spanned several miles and escaped."

Instantly Galand reappeared behind her, causing all of them to be back on their guard. "I hate saucy mages like you most of all." Galand spoke as he eyes Merlin.

He readied his attack towards Merlin, but Slader stood in front of her taking the hit. "Slader!" Kagome shouted, but it was unheard. " _Matte_ …" Merlin called the attention to her. "Let's make a deal." She said with a mysterious smile.

Galand perked up. "Galand of the Ten Commandments who serve the Demon King, Your skills and strength are honestly greater than I'd presumed. If you really wanted, you could kill us at any moment…"

' _I have ten seconds to think…'_

Merlin thoughts raced to her head as she kept talking to the demon.

' _A way to force Galand to retreat, to keep everyone safe and prevent any more damage to Camelot.'_

"In return for telling us what you are after, I'll promise to give you what you need to serve the purpose of the Ten Commandments. I can be of great use…" A sudden pain pierced through Merlin's body.

"Merlin! That won't work on Galand!" Meliodas called out but it was too late.

"You… lied to me." Galand threatening voice boomed through her head before she turned to stone.

"HAHAHAHA!" Galand began laughing loudly. "I am Galand the "Truth" of the Ten Commandments. If you lie to me, you will turn to stone. The Demon King bestowed this commandment. There's no way to undo it. Now… let me smash her into million pieces!"

However Meliodas attacked him before he had a chance to act upon his threat. People could notice his dark mark appearing on his head. "Whoa! Meliodas' combat class went up to 4400!" Hawk shouted.

Slader quickly took away Merlin from harms way. Other knights began following Meliodas' example, but they were slayed one after another until Meliodas was once again left standing.

He countered most of the attack until Galand managed to cut clean both of his arms. "MELIODAS!" Kagome shouted helplessly from inside the cube.

Meliodas' eyes opened after hearing the voice of his lover. "You've left me no choice…" He muttered in between coughs. His mark grew bigger as his eyes went to the purple cubes left standing.

' _Merlin's spell is still active. Now is the only time.'_ Meliodas got to his knees and black energy sprouted from his shoulder, connecting his body with the severed arms. One hand took the opportunity to grab Lostvayne. And once again his body was healed, however his dark aura was flaring all around.

Kagome watched with wide eyes what was happening, she was unable to read Meliodas' aura as her powers were being suppressed. But she knew he had left his mind to his instinct, his demonic instinct.

* * *

"After being released from the seal, there's been something that's been stuck on my mind." Melascula muttered. "Are you listening? Zeldris?"

The man nodded but did not turn to her. "Yeah. The magic that used to flow out of Britannia 3000 years ago has dried up. No wonder it's taking so long for us to get our magic back."

"The war between the five races was over that very same magic." Monspeet noted.

* * *

"That form…" Galand's eyes narrowed as he observed Meliodas. "The Combat class is 10,300!" Hawk said to Kagome as they looked on.

Meliodas began attacking, kicking Galand several times in a row. However he suddenly stopped, blood escaped his mouth and Kagome could hear him speak softly to himself. "Don't… fall… into… the darkness… keep… a grip!"

He summoned all his magic and forced it on Galand, enveloping him in a dark light. "You…" the demon began. "this dark magic is… I can't believe… that you would become such a softy!" Galand screamed as he threw his spear straight through Meliodas' body.

The magic disappeared and the demon appeared in front of the blonde. "I've lost interest in you. Time shows no mercy, huh? The backstabbing soldier, Meliodas!" Galand pulled back his spear and raised it in the air. "And you fools who stood against the Ten Commandments! You will be punished for your incompetence in the afterlife!"

Galand pierced through Meliodas' skull and proceeded to do so with the others. First Dianne then Slader and Merlin. He walked towards the cubes and started slashing it, but then he felt a burning sensation in his stomach as the cube fired off a light ball. "So this is the secret spell from the Makai, "Perfect Cube"." He mused to himself watching the fear spread in Arthur's eyes.

"Not even I will be able to destroy it that easily. You guys are very lucky." He said, his eyes wandering over the king, the pig and the girl. "Very few can be left standing alive before the great Galand. Farewell!" He jumped up and disappeared into the sky leaving chaos and panic behind.

Arthur stared helplessly at the corpses, grinding his teeth and the feeling of anger spreading to his body. "MERLIN!" He shouted as tears fell down his eyes. "Calm down, Arthur- _sama_." Kagome spoke calmly making the guy look at in confuse. Even Hawk seemed shocked. "Kagome- _chan_ , how can you be so heartless?!"

"With all due respect Kagome- _hime_ , but Merlin and the others died protecting us. Even Meliodas- _dono_ couldn't defeat him! How do you expect me to remain calm?!" He raised his voice at her, but immediately shut up when she glared at him.

"I expect you to remain calm, because first and foremost you are a king! If the people were to see their ruler in despair what are they suppose to do?!" She shouted back hinting at the destroyed houses around them and people coming out to take a peek at the remains of the battle.

"And secondly, their not dead, ain't that right? Gowther?"

A sudden sound of laughter came closing in. "As expected of _Hime-sama_." Hawk recognized the voice and saw as the fog disappeared to reveal a very naked Gowther. " _Omae_!" Hawk exclaimed shocked.

* * *

Liz…

Liz…

"Don't cry… We'll meet again…"

Liz…

* * *

Meliodas eyes fluttered open, feeling something wet on his cheek. He looked at the beautiful woman that was hovering over him; enchanting blue eyes, silk raven hair and her face… it was just breathe taking.

His beautiful Kagome.

He unconsciously reached out his hand to cup her face and he felt her lean in. He pulled her closer and she complied, bringer their lips together for a soft and tender kiss.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday." He said with a soft smile, leaving his eyes closed as if savoring the kiss he just experienced. He heard a light heartfelt chuckle. "That was the first time, since coming here, that I felt like I would actually lose you." He heard her say and he opened his eye to stare at the beautiful lady, as once again a few tears left her face. He wiped away her tears and brought her closer once again.

"How about I prove to you, how alive I still am." He smirked and slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He slowly came siting up, grabbing her breast in the process and moving it in circles. This caused her to moan allowing Meliodas to deepen the kiss.

Her back arched, pushing her chest against his. She felt the heat gather in her abdomen as well as something grinding against her. Kagome's cheeks reddened, her hands were timid and hesitant touching his bare chest and feeling the muscles beneath her fingers.

It aroused both of them, the way she touched him and the way he felt. She traced down his bandaged packs to where she felt his V-line pointing the way she knew felt best for him. One of his hand became bold and trailed her curves until it landed on her behind pulling her skirt up and her panty down, his hands were fondling her breast and bottom.

He released her lips to let them breath, letting her moan to be heard. She leaned more into him, placing more weight on where her hands laid.

"Ouch."

Kagome was brought back and immediately went off of him to check whether his wound reopened. "Ah, no, Kagome I'm fine, so let's continue." Meliodas begged her with a carefree smile.

Kagome started pouting, fixing her clothes before crossing her arms. "We're not doing anything until you're fully healed!" she stated. "Now let's get you dressed and join the others."

" _Hai_ …" Meliodas muttered disappointed as she helped him dress. They went down the stairs and saw Slader patched up with Arthur crying over Merlin's stone body.

"I couldn't even protect you…" He spoke softly. "A real man doesn't sit around moping forever." Slader commented as he sighed looking hopelessly at the boy. "I'm sure _Onee-sama_ would say that too."

"Merlin must be disappointed in me…" Arthur continued with the dark thoughts, keeping his head low.

"Well then, we'll just have to hear from Merlin herself." A cheerful voice spoke. Arthur looked to the entrance and saw Meliodas with his arm around Kagome's neck for balance.

"Meliodas- _dono_! What about your wounds?" Arthur asked. Meliodas gave him a big grin as he swung his other arm, which resulted in a growl from Kagome but he didn't mind. "I don't feel them!"

"What happened after that?" He asked the group. "It's hard to imagine that Galand just left without finishing us off." Meliodas looked at Kagome for an answer, but she just sighed and pointed at the person that was standing in the corner.

"I manipulated his memories a little." The voice said, Meliodas watched as Gowther turned around and took a pose. "So that he thought he finished off the Captain and the others.

"Gowther! You returned to your old form?" Meliodas looked at the cover that Gowther was wearing, which was nothing more but a towel. "And what are you wearing?"

"I have no clothes." Gowther stated as he flashed Kagome, Meliodas and Slader. Kagome placed her hand in front of her eyes, just embarrassed by being near them, while Slader took a closer look. "Don't show us that." Meliodas deadpanned.

"So you're okay now? You know… with that thing?" He proceeded to ask. "If you mean going berserk, then you have nothing to worry about." Gowther said as he showed off his bracelet. "I have this hysteria prevention bracelet. This is the prototype of Merlin's magical device "Calming Amulet."

"So did you put it on yourself?" Meliodas questioned, Gowther shook his head. "I did it." Kagome said. "Merlin gave it to me when I broke the barrier so that I could slap it on when he was off guard."

"Teehee."

"I knew Kagome could always get the job done." Suddenly a greenish orb floated between the groups, carrying a familiar voice.

"Merlin?!"

"I'm here." The orb stated and came to nuzzle with Kagome's cheek. "Merlin is not easily knocked down." Kagome said as she smiled at her friend.

"It's Merlin's Sacred Treasure: Venus Aldan." Meliodas said as he remembered where he saw the orb before. "Just before my body was completely turned to stone, I transferred my soul to this Venus Aldan. It's not very convenient being without a body." Merlin said.

"Even with my magic, I don't think I'll be able to lift any "commandments" by the Ten Commandments." She admitted as she hovered over her body. "According to Galand, the "commandments" were originally powers of the Demon King. The only ones who can rival them are the powers of the Goddesses… or Kagome's full powers."

A silence passed the group before Merlin kept speaking. "But what's more threatening is the sheer strength of Galand himself. Even being sapped of his magic as he was, we were utterly powerless before him."

"So it was… a crushing defeat." Meliodas muttered. The group pondered over the overwhelming strength those demons possesses, until Meliodas spoke up. "All right then, let's think up a strategy!" He said strangely motivated. "A strategy to take down the Ten Commandments!"

"Didn't the humans and the different clans fight those monsters a long time ago and win?" Hawk question in a whispering voice to Kagome. "That was because they were stronger back then." Kagome answered.

"As expected of your highness." Merlin came with a teasing voice, earing a glare from Kagome. "In other words, we are weak. In times of peace, not everybody takes up the sword. But when living a daily existence seeped in combat, even a child will know how to wield a sword in order to survive."

"3000 years ago, Britannia was in the middle of a fierce war where much blood was shed. Then there's only one way to beat them. We must become stronger." Merlin concluded.

"Let me set up a simple indicator." Merlin began her explanation. "First, the combat strength of our side is… Captain has a Combat Class of 3370. Diane's Combat Class is 3250. Gowther's Combat Class is 3100. Mine is 4710. King has a Combat Class of 4190. Ban's Combat Class is 3220. All six of the Nanatsu no Taizai makes for a Combat Class of 21,840."

She ignored Hawk's rant about ignoring him and continued. "In comparison, the Ten Commandments' Combat strength is… for Galand a Combat Class of 26,000 even without magic. Assuming the other Ten Commandments are as strong as Galand, then their total Combat Class is 260,000. In the event of that they got all their magic back, the total would be over 300,000."

A shiver went through their spines as they continued listening to Merlin. "If they summoned Albions and other subordinate demons, naturally our prospects in this fight would be even worse. That's why we need to increase of Combat Class." Again it got quiet, but their eyes remained on Merlin who slowly floated towards Kagome. "And then we have our trump card, who can purify one of those demons with a single touch, Kagome."

"I think it's time to get "that"."

Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what the wizard meant. "That? What's that?" Meliodas asked, as he looked confused at Kagome. She hesitated, not wanting to utter even a word, but soon gave in. "I had already told Merlin, but my powers have been partly taken by Hendrickson."

Everyone's eyes went wide at the crucial piece of information. "I had showed him a spell that used a part of my soul to… uhm… transfer it to another body. In other words to revive someone who shares my soul."

Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. "We used a shallow medallion instead of a body, and performed the spell with success; half of my soul resides in that pendant, along with the half of my powers. Before I realized what his intentions were he had used it as blackmail. It hadn't been a problem… until now…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Meliodas asked concerned. She looked away before facing him. "I-I thought I would be fine since I was already used to living without it, but after coming across Galand I think both Merlin and I realized we might need it more than ever."

"So we have to find that pendant!" Arthur said motivated. "I've already scanned all of Britannia for it, but there's no sign." Merlin explained, Kagome's eyes went down to the ground, as she was also disappointed. "Hendrickson hid it well."

"It's because of that spell Kagome taught me that I'm able to keep my soul within Aldan." Merlin stated. "However it why it's of outmost importance for both you and Arthur to train the little magic you have in you. Kagome, if you increase the magic that you already have then combined with the other half you'll be even stronger!"

Kagome nodded in understanding, not noticing the young boy besides her shy away at the pressure. "And there's one more key we mustn't forget." Merlin added. "It seems the time has come to find that man."

" _Ore_?" Hawk looked around with a smug smirk on his face.

" _Nanatsu no Taizai_ Lion's Sin of Pride… Escanor." Meliodas spoke the name. "Now that's settled. We can't dawdle here forever!"

"But if I gained a Combat Class of million, we'd have this fight in the bag, right?" Hawk once again boosted but again the subject got avoided. "Well, well, well. We need to go fill Diane in on what we just discussed."

"Oi! Listen to what I say!" The pink pork yelled at the blonde and followed him and Kagome outside as they searched for the giant girl. "But Diane also got a pretty strong beating." He noted.

"Well, Diane is tough. I'm sure she's fine." Meliodas replied. "You think? She seemed a little out of bit these days, and her aura also felt strange." Kagome said with a wondering tone as they kept walking.

Suddenly a dark purple void appeared in front of Meliodas. "Diane!" King face popped out of it right in front of the Captain's face who grabbed a hold of it and threw him to the side.

"That was close…" Meliodas said as he continued to calmly walk away. "Hold it…" Kagome tucked on his red tank top and stopped him. "It's King." Meliodas turned around and saw the fairy King sitting. "Oh, it's just King. Don't go popping out of weird places all of a sudden. Where have you been al this time?" He asked.

Kagome pushed her lover aside and pulled King on his clothes to meet him face to face. King was faced with a terrifying Kagome who looked ready to murder him. "Where. Is. My. _Imouto_?!" She yelled loudly in his face and proceeded to torture an answer out of him.

"Kagome- _chan_ can be very scary, _ne_?" Hawk noted.

"She knows what turns a man on." Meliodas stated with a smirk as he watched his woman assault the poor fairy.

" _Omae_ … You're a real _hentai_ , aren't you?"

"S-She's safe with Ban! It was her choice! She told me to tell you that she's fine!" Kagome finally decided to release King after hearing the words that would satisfy her worries.

"Things have been a chaos ever since the Demon Clan showed up in town." Hawk told the newcomer. "They showed up here too?!" King exclaimed shocked. "Is Diane okay?" He asked and immediately flew away with the others following him.

'I want to hurry up and see you. I want to see you and tell you how I feel.'

"Diane!" King shouted as he watched Diane slowly open her eyes. "Dare…?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "It's me, Diane!" King flew lower so that he was in front of her face.

"Who are you?"

"HAAAHH?"

A moment of silence washed over the group until King began speaking. "Stop joking! You almost gave me a heart attack." He said with a soft laugh. "It's me, King!" Diane looked confused at him until she started laughing. " _Uso_! King isn't a little boy like you. He's a chubby fairy with facial hairs."

"Yeah… well... that's not all wrong though…" King stammered as his eyes filled with confusion darted around the room. "Diane do you really not remember King?" Kagome stepped forward.

The giant's eyes went over the lady that spoke. "Who are you…? Chotto… aren't you that foreigner everyone keeps talking about?" Diane questioned as she came closer to take a better look, her eyes ignored the surprise look on the female's face and wandered over to the blonde.

"Ah, Meliodas!" She said cheerfully, with a bright smile on her face. "She didn't call you that before, did she?" Kagome whispered to Meliodas. He shook his head, his arm still draped over her shoulder for support.

* * *

"It might be a temporary amnesia from the head injury." Merlin spoke as they entered her base in Camelot. "M-Merlin?! Did you get your body back?" Hawk asked shocked to see her walking around. Merlin released a light chuckle while shaking her head. " _Iie_ , it's only a mirage, but it makes it easier to talk to me, doesn't it?"

"You too are breaking rules here…" Hawk commented.

"I actually don't think that it was the head injury." Kagome said earning a raised eyebrow from Merlin. "When I checked her body on any kind of injury there were non, so I healed her once again just in case I missed anything but her memories still remained lost."

Merlin placed her finger over chin in thought. "If even you say it, then maybe someone placed her under a spell." She muttered. The door slammed open with head snapping to who came in.

"Diane's memories are fading!" King exclaimed in his previous form. "Her memories are fading…?" Kagome questioned. King nodded hastily. " _Un_! She can't even recognize me nor the Captain anymore!"

"Come to think of it…" Meliodas interrupted. "She used to call me by my name when we first met." Merlin looked at Kagome who nodded. "I'll go examine Diane then." And they went to the place the left Diane at, only to see that she was gone.

"Wh-What do you mean she's gone?!" King shouted at the guard who started stumbling over his words. "W-Well, she suddenly got up and l-left."

"But where…" King looked off in the opening of the place hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant. "It's simple." A voice came among them; they looked behind them and saw Gowther walking up to them with Slader following him. "Probably to a place before she joined the Nanatsu no Taizai."

"What do you mean?!" King quickly flew over him. "Lost World. I erased her memories." Gowther admitted emotionless. "I manipulated Guila's memories so that I might know emotions. Diane scolded me severely for it and told me that no one can erase precious feelings. So I put them to the test. As predicted, they were easy to erase. Memories are nothing more than information after all."

 ***Slap** *

Gowther's head was turned to the side with once more a familiar burning sensation on his cheek. "Gowther, how many times do I need to tell you not to mess with someone's head?" The dark voice of Kagome roamed through his ears. He glanced at the blue-eyed beauty to see a very disappointed look on her fingers.

Kagome continued to stare at the male who quietly stared at the ground. She sighed. "I guess I can't blame you too much." Gowther tilted his head up once again at Kagome, who had a soft smile on his face. "Don't make me keep hitting you." She said as she poked his head.

"Let me ask you something." King flew forward changing back to his smaller form. "What were you feeling when you erased her memories?" Gowther tilted his head to the side. "Feelings? I don't understand the question. Do you need that to erase a person's memories?"

Everybody sighed.

"Are you upset as well?" Gowther asked King who looked away. King turned his head to the guy and just like Kagome smiled. "I'm not upset. I'm just really disappointed in you." However Gowther soon crashed to the wall. "YOU DON'T TOY WITH A PERSON'S EMOTIONS!"

"Captain, I'm sorry but…"

"Quit dawdling, King! Let's go after Diane now!"

King looked behind him to see Meliodas already running ahead with Kagome and Hawk following him. The fairy smiled and quickly flew behind them and so did Merlin. Slader lagged behind as he picked up Gowther.

They were all onboard Mama Pig and were already travelling away from Camelot. Arthur was convinced to come along by Merlin. "Where are we going to look?" Kagome asked, as it seemed for her that they were walking to no certain destination.

"Before Diane joined the Nanatsu no Taizai, she was in her hometown. The Giant's village… Megadoza." Meliodas sighed as he lead the group inside. "Phew, 300 miles… it sure is gonna be a long journey."

" _Ne_ Merlin," King began. "Couldn't we just use your teleportation techniques? I'm really worried about Diane…"

"All I can do at the moment is to keep my soul within Aldan. I apologize, King." Merlin said and King nodded in understanding. "And it's be best to preserve my magic power for when it's needed the most." Merlin said as her hologram appeared once more.

She spread out her arm and a map of Britannia appeared in front of them. "From the direction Diane headed, around the ruins of Edinburgh, I sense an immeasurably dark presence"

* * *

 **KT:** PEOPLE I GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL! I'm very happy and glad I finally have that chapter of my life done! I will continue my study on a higher level, my intake interview… (or how you call it XD) is Monday so I hope I have good news next week… or the week after that. Anyway, wish me luck!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally liked it but I LOVE the coming chapters starting from Chapter 4 XD Until then!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** Yes! I thought it would be more like Kagome to try and do something but other people getting in her way. That's why it was so hard to write that Kagome was protected

 **Lorelei evans:** HAHA! I hope you didn't have to go through that today XD I hope that Dreyfus reasons were clear in the last chapter but I'll explain it: He wants to keep her a secret so that the Commandments won't go after her right away and get their asses purified XD

 **AzmarieLeeLee:** I hope you enjoyed this chaper! ^^ And a lot will happen in the future so I hope you're patient enough XD let me know what you thought of this chapter!

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Hope it was worth the wait! ^^

 **Sabaku no Ikuro:** I want to make clear that I can't speak Spanish ^^' But I tried to transalate it and answer it to the best I can, okay here we go!

I will continue the story until the end! And yes Kagome's skill will grow. Elizabeth's power will be shown in the future ;) Perhaps Kagome will mention Sesshoumaru or Rin ;) Kagome's power will continued to be explored in future chapters. AND YES THERE WILL BE A LEMON! XD

 **Guest:** Here's more! ^^

 **Guest:** You're very much welcome ^^

 **Guest:** … heh

 **Guest:** Kanna won't be brought back to life I'm sorry, but there will be another Inuyasha character that has a **very** important role ;)

 **Guest:** hehehe… I guess this chapter answered your questioned XD

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Ore:** (Manly way of saying) Me

 **Uso:** Lie

 **Teme:** Bastard

 **Omae:** (Also) Bastard

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) I'm sorry

 **Banzai: Cheers**

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Nani:** What

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Jiji:** Old man/Grandpa

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Imouto:** (Younger) Sister

 **Hime:** (another way of saying) Princess

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4 X The Source of Power**

* * *

"Hold up for a sec, Hawk Mama!" Meliodas shouted as he ran outside. The pig complied and immediately halted in her step. "Why the sudden stop, baka _buta_!" Hawk yelled at the blonde who woke him up from his nap.

"What's going on, Captain?!" King asked as he flew outside. Kagome followed after him with a concern face. "The Ten Commandments are fighting someone, aren't they?" Kagome question. Meliodas nodded.

"The Ten Commandments are fighting someone we don't know… Monspeet from the Ten Commandments and Galand. And the last one, I have no idea who that is." He answered.

They all could suddenly feel a great source of power coming towards them. "A great mass of power is headed our way at a crazy speed!" King shouted as almost everyone was outside. "ETA 10 seconds." They could hear Gowther say.

"Hawk Mama! Change directions and move at full speed!" Meliodas instructed and the pig complied, however the attack followed. They could see a spark of light in the distant gradually becoming bigger. "This must be a magic attack guessing that I'm here." Meliodas began. "If I use "Full Counter", they'll know that I'm alive and the exact location of where we are."

"But… I don't have a choice." Meliodas grabbed the hilt of his sword and was about to pull it out. But then Mama Hawk shifted direction again, running at the flaming bird at full speed. "Eh, Hawk Mama?" Kagome muttered in surprised.

The attack continued to come closer, everyone anticipating what would happen and then is suddenly disappeared, followed by steam coming out of the mouth and nostrils of the giant pig.

"Did… she just… eat it?" Kagome questioned confused as Hawk Mama appeared to be fine.

* * *

"My "Purgatory Flame Bird" vanished…?" Monspeet asked with same confusion. "Is this Meliodas' "Counter Vanish"? _Iie_ … It didn't just vanish. It's as of it was swallowed by something…" He sighed.

"And now all the little power I gathered from eating a human soul is gone…

* * *

" _Sugoi_ , Hawk Mama! I can't believe you swallowed that magic in one gulp!" Meliodas complimented her with a big grin. "I agree, you were amazing Hawk Mama, and it seems that you are just fine, no injuries…" Kagome smiled brightly as well as she patted the pig that hummed in delight.

"Captain." Merlin suddenly called the attention to her. "I suggest we change our destination." King perked up. " _Matte_ Merlin! That's not what we decided! If you don't want to look for Diane, then I'll go look for her myself…!"

"I understand your feelings, King." Merlin cut him off. "But calm yourself. Diane's presence disappeared along with the presence that was fighting against the Ten Commandments. Just right before the Ten Commandments attack on them. They're both most likely safe."

"However, if we carelessly approach them, we'll only put Diane in more danger." The others nodded, while King dropped his head. He just wanted her to be found as fast as possible. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll definitely safe Diane! All of us!" Meliodas grinned.

"And Merlin, you already know where you want to go, right?" The blonde turned to the invisible wizard. "We must strengthen ourselves to fight the Ten Commandments. Therefore, we first need to…"

"Fill our stomachs."

"Get Captain's power back that I took long time ago."

Everyone got quiet at the confession of Merlin. "So it was you… Merlin." Meliodas whispered quietly to himself. "She did it on my orders." Kagome came and stood next to her. "Meliodas' powers were too great and dangerous."

"Because of how immense it is, Captain had always kept his emotions in check and prevented his strength from running out of control." Merlin added. "But… haven't you lost control a few times already?" Hawk asked.

"Those we're leftover scarps compare to his original strength." Merlin said with a small smirk. "At first I thought that his _ki_ was to great for a human and would attract trouble, so I asked Merlin to take his powers."

Kagome looked at her lover with kind eyes as she continued to speak. "So I apologize for having it taken away." She bowed; she felt a hand on her chin tilting her face up and was met with a soft sensation on her lips.

She could hear the others whistle and blush from the display of affection but for now she didn't mind. " _Arigatou_ , Kagome. For looking after me." Meliodas said after they separated.

"While I don't mind you two being affectionate we need to focus on what is at hand." Merlin said causing Kagome to blush brightly and Meliodas to grin.

"That power that I removes is absolutely necessary to fight against the Ten Commandments." She said. "We need to retrieve Captain's power as well as Kagome's medallion, in order to win against the Ten Commandments."

"So where is it right now?" Meliodas asked.

Once again a map popped up in front of them, a light flickering on and off showed them the location. "It's not far from here." Merlin explained. "The sacred land of the Druids, the philosophers of the forest. Istar."

It didn't take long indeed for them to arrive and they were soon stranded on a land filled with ruins. "So this is Istar…" Kagome mumbled as she looked around, taking in the view. "It's been a little over ten years since the last time I visited here." Meliodas said as he caught up to her.

"You're acquainted with the Druids?" Kagome asked she had no recollection of him telling her about it, so it got her curious. "A little bit, because of a mission as the _Nanatsu no Taizai_."

"Hmn…" Kagome hummed as she kept walking around. She stopped when she sensed a magical barrier of the two pillars she was standing at. "Such a beautiful place for a barrier." Kagome mutter.

"Indeed it is." She heard Meliodas' voice coming from beneath her skirt of her uniform, boldly staring at her panties. "You _hentai_!" She shouted as she quickly kicked him through the pillars and saw him disappear.

Her eyes widen slightly at the action, she slowly walked towards the in between of the pillars and realized that what came beyond it was entirely different from where she came.

She saw Meliodas spread our over the little green between the lakes. "The entrance was already open." He said lazily as he stood up. The others followed behind him and watched the scenery change in awe. "It's a type of gate that connects two locations." Merlin explained. "However, the permission of the one who cast the spell is required in order to use it."

"A gate…?" Kagome questioned her eyes enjoying the beautiful place it was in. "I thought it was nothing more than a barrier."

"We've been expecting you for a while now." A strong female voice came through the clearing. She looked ahead of the green path that was made across the lake and saw three people waiting for them. "It's been a long time, _Nanatsu no Taizai_!" The woman clad in red spoke cheerfully.

They quickly made their way to the trio, with Hawk sprinting ahead of them. "Oh the head! You sure are tall!" He shouted at the sole male that was hovering above the ladies. "I'm Hawk-sama! The strongest ally and the greatest mentor of the Nanatsu no Taizai! And the captain of the knights of the leftovers cleanup!"

A stick was suddenly found in his nostril, causing Hawk to jump away. "The heads are me, Jenna-sama and my imouto, Zaneri!" Jenna announced.

"T-These little midgets are the heads of the Druids?!" Hawk managed to say through the pain. "The who is the old geezer?!"

The said old geezer smiled kindly at them as he answered. "I'm Theo! The priest who protects the heads!"

"Priest?" Kagome perked up and took a step forward. "So you're a priest Theo- _kun_." She said happily finally finding someone besides those religious liars to have the same occupations. Theo blushed and quickly shook his head. "Oh, I don't posses holy powers, so I'm a priest in name only because I do practice holy spells." He admitted.

Kagome released a short breath and smiled. "I'm sure you're a great priest, anyone with a pure heart like yours must be." Meliodas came besides her, placing his hand on her waist, which she didn't mind. "Yo, Theo! You've grown so much!"

Theo smiled brightly. "I'm already 15 years old after all, Meliodas- _san_." Somehow Kagome's mood turned puffy as she kept on smiling sweetly at the boy. "That sure brings back memories…" she muttered.

"This pig sure is interesting." Jenna stated with a big grin as she kept on pulling the ear of Hawk. " _Omae_! Don't underestimate me!" Kagome laughed lightly at the seen, but soon felt heavy eyes on her person. First she thought it was Meliodas but he was still laughing at the Jenna and Hawk.

She turned around and faced Zaneri, whom she hadn't introduced herself too. "I believe I have yet to introduce myself." Kagome started. "I'm Higurashi Kagome…" She strayed off as she noticed the Druid was no longer paying attention to her but to the hand on her waist.

Meliodas noticed that he as well had yet to greet Zaneri and let go of Kagome to wave at the Druid. "Yo, Zaneri! We're both tiny as always." He said with a laugh. Zaneri didn't reply but instead took a hold of his hand and placed it over her chest with a small smile. "Meliodas… I'm happy to see you again."

Kagome couldn't do anything. It wasn't like with Miroku, who was a pervert to every girl, but then mostly to Sango. She hadn't seen Meliodas being the pervert he was to anyone other than herself. So it was a strange sight to see.

She kept quiet, frozen in place watching the interaction play out. "Well, that's enough for the reunion greetings." Meliodas said as he quickly removed his hand from the woman. "The reason why we're here…" He began as he turned to Jenna.

"We already know why you came to the sacred land." The blonde woman stated. "Good. As expected of the heads of the Druids." Merlin complimented. "By the way, Merlin- _dono_ …" Jenna turned her head to the entrance. "Are the ones standing over there with you as well?"

They all looked at Gowther and Arthur who were standing aimlessly at the entrance. Merlin nodded. She watched Gowther tap on Arthur shoulder. "Arthur, are you not going?" The Lust sin asked.

"What about you, Gowther _-san_?" Arthur returned the question while turning his head away. "I'm attempting to read this atmosphere."

Jenna shrugged at the unsure couple and turned back to the group. "Before we begin…" She started as she walked up to Kagome and bowed. "It's an honor to have the last true _miko_ among our midst"

Kagome shook her head as she began flustered by the attention. "Ah, _iie_ … it's a true honor to be here." She watched Jenna raise her head and look at her. "I hope you take care of me." Kagome smiled kindly.

"Well then, Meliodas. Follow me to the tower to my right." Zaneri cut in the discussion, and glared at Kagome. "And you too." Kagome blinked a few times before following Zaneri with Meliodas.

"Everything's happening so fast. I can't follow what's going on anymore." Slader said as he watched the other three walk off. "How could they have known that we were coming and what we were coming here for?" He questioned.

"The Druids have some mysterious power." King explained, they both turned to Jenna who was just messing with Hawk while Theo quietly watched with his continues smile on his face. "And they're supposed to be sophisticated…" Slader muttered with a sigh.

Kagome strayed behind the two who were taking the lead, observing them as they walked. _'The way Zaneri-san sees Meliodas…'_ A male voice interrupted her thoughts. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Meliodas asked.

She looked up and saw that Meliodas was waiting for her while Zaneri went on ahead. "Ah, hai." She said as she swiftly joined him so that they could enter the cave.

They continued to walk in total darkness, following Zaneri. "So my powers are here?" Meliodas asked as he looked around in the nothingness. " _Hai_." Zaneri answered while she came to a halt. "You will be put through a trial, Meliodas. Whether we return your strength or not will depend on the results."

"In order words, I have to pass whatever this trial is, right?" Meliodas ensured. "It will be excruciatingly painful." Zaneri said. "I worry… whether you'll be able to endure it."

Meliodas grin widen in reply to the brunettes words. "If you say that, it'll only make me more pumped up! I'll take whatever trials you throw at me!" He said determinedly.

Zaneri didn't say anything but summoned her powers. "Dolchimot, Hekatohkobe, Omnorea, Kiet." Light engulfed Meliodas and he was blinded.

When he opened his eyes he was in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. It looked like a market with people walking around. "This is…" He muttered to himself, but didn't get to finish when he felt someone bump into him. "Sorry, kid." The man apologized. "Ah, wait, no! Please forgive my rudeness! Captain of the Holy Knight- _sama_!"

Meliodas watched confused as the man quickly walked away and looked at his hands. "These clothes…" He looked up, staring at the flag that was scattered around the walls. "Could this place be…" He wondered off, worry could be heard in his voice.

"Danafor…?!" He exclaimed shocked, finally recognizing the place. There was a tremble in his eyes as he watched his memories flash.

"Oi, I've been looking all over for you, Meliodas."

He slowly turned around to look at the person who spoke to him. He didn't want to believe it, yet it couldn't be a lie.

"Liz…!"

The pink haired beauty, who was once his love.

* * *

"Zaneri-san, what's happening to Meliodas?" Kagome decided to ask as she felt unrest and fear go through Meliodas' aura. "This is the tower if trials." Zaneri replied. "His soul is being tested now to determine if he is worthy of receiving his power back." Kagome looked once more at Meliodas. "Is regaining his power such a difficult task?" She asked. Zaneri shook her head. "The problem lies with what happens after."

Zaneri proceeded to raise her hand and called a goblet to it. She walked closer to Kagome handing over the cup, which appeared to have beans inside of it. "Kagome, now this is your trial." Zaneri stated.

The princess quirked a bit at the lack of formalities but let it slide. "A goblet?" She questioned instead. " _Hai_. This goblet contains a flower seed with a disease. Mere light and water will no longer let it grow."

Kagome took the cup and let her aura touch it. " _D-Demo_ -"

"Find that seed and make it bloom." Zaneri explained. "Eh?" Kagome looked dumbfounded at her. "For one who carries the blood of a pure miko, the power of healing is fundamental."

"I know that, but…" Kagome wasn't allowed to finish as Zaneri cut her off once more. "If you can't even do this, you cannot be involved in the future battles."

Kagome sweat dropped and sighed. "Alright…" She once again looked at the seeds that were gathered. _'But how am I supposed to do that?!'_

* * *

"What is Zaneri trying to do by showing me this?" Meliodas wondered as he walked side by side with Liz. "Hey, you've been acting weirdly." Liz commented, watching the blonde muttering to himself again. "You sure are realistic for an illusion." Meliodas stated as he watched her up and down.

He threw aside his armor around his hands and made his way behind the woman with his hand placed on her chest. "It's soft, very soft."

 ***Slap** *

"Don't do this in public!" She had elbowed him in the cheek, who had become very red. " _Baka_." He heard a high-pitched voice say from above.

"Wandle!" Meliodas allowed the bird land on his head as it looked with curiosity at the two. "Any shiny stuff?" Wandle asked. "Sheesh…" liz smiled softly at them. "Stop fooling around. We're going home."

And they continued to walk towards their house.

' _Is there really a purpose in this illusion?'_ Meliodas questioned. _'It feels like I'm back in… No… Everything that happened in Liones and the revival of the Ten Commandments… perhaps, everything until now was the illusion?'_

His thoughts were calmed as he held Liz tightly in his arms, until a drop of water landed on his face. The scenery had changed and they were both in armor.

He heard ragged breathing besides his ear, and placed some distance between them to look at Liz's condition. "Liz…?" blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth while life was slowly disappearing in her eyes.

Meliodas' eyes widen at the sight, the sound of destruction and chaos were raging on behind him, but he paid them no mind. No, his attention was at his dying love. An uncontrolled feeling was building up from inside him.

Darkness took control of his heart, as he couldn't contain it any longer. His anger was raging.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you alright? You look pale." He looked up from his bent over position and saw Liz look over at him with worry in her eyes.

' _I get it now.'_ His thoughts were racing through his mind as he once again looked at a very beautiful and very lively Liz. _'This is what the trial is. Curse you, Zaneri!'_

* * *

"AAAAHHH!"

Kagome's attention immediately went to the boy who seemed to be in a great deal of pain. "Meliodas…" She slowly approached him, but Zaneri stopped her. "Stop worrying about others and focus on your trial." She said.

"What is Meliodas' trial?" Kagome asked instead. Zaneri took a moment to look at her before her eyes went back to Meliodas who once again screamed. "It's hell." She answered.

"He is reliving the peaceful days and the tragic parting with his most dearly loved one… hundreds and thousands of times." She explained. "Each repetition, Meliodas is losing himself and all his control in rage, and destroys everything completely. This is a trial for him to erase his emotions… No, for him to kill his emotions."

Kagome didn't need to ask who it was, while somewhere deep inside her was hoping that it wasn't her, because Kagome couldn't compare to her. _'Liz…'_ She thought to herself, seeing Meliodas calm down only to scream in pain and anger once more. _'But is that really necessary…? For him to "kill" his emotions…?'_

"We can't have him regain his power knowing that he has the possibility to lose control in his rage again." Zaneri continued. "There'd be no point in this.

* * *

"This is where the warrior of the Druids train themselves. The tower of Training." Jenna explained as she led the others to the opposite tower of where Meliodas and Kagome had disappeared.

"Say, Jenna." King got her attention. "Why are you bringing us here?" He asked which cause a tick mark to appear on he face. "To train, of course!" She yelled at him. "In order to fight against those legendary Demons, the Ten Commandments. You all are so pitifully weak. You have to become stronger, and save this world!"

Slader and King nodded in determination. "By the way, there's already a group inside." Jenna said as a smirk crept on her face. "Apparently, they know you."

"Is it Ban?" Hawk asked.

"No, she said group so perhaps Guila and Jericho." King tried.

"Sorry to disappoint you." A voice came from behind Jenna, exiting the cave. Everyone got ready to attack, except for the women, at the sight of the man.

"Oh, you're out already?" Jenna questioned as she turned to look at the male with a smirk. "Hendy."

"Hendrickson! You are still alive!" King raised his voice with malice; he had his Sacred Treasure ready to fire at the silver-haired man. However no action was taken as Hendrickson remained quiet, and fell over.

"Huh?"

"What a hopeless lad." Jenna sighed. "I understand you have reasons for holding a grudge against this lad. But he's returned to normal, most likely because he went through a full purification. But still, would you hold back your rage for my sake?"

"Purification…?" King questioned confused. "The arrow…" Merlin answered. They looked at her waiting for an explanation. "That's right. Kagome _-sama's_ arrow of purification forced the Youki to release his soul and so he managed to survive." Jenna replied. "I don't know however if she realized it."

Merlin chuckled as her eyes went to the other towers. "I'm sure she didn't, she tends to be dense when it comes to her powers. But I'm sure this will be an interesting development, after all… Kagome and Hendrickson did have a history together." Both Merlin and Jenna started chuckling.

" _D-Demo_!" King tried to protest. "Isn't this for the best?" Hawk began. "I mean, now we can find Kagome- _chan_ 's powers, right?" Slader nodded in agreement. "This will make the search easier."

"Look!" they looked at Arthur who was pointing at the entrance. "There's something else…" Slader saw it as well. "What is that? An old rag?" Hawk was already sprinting at it when he had a taste of the smell.

"No, this deliciously burnt smell is… Must ne the Druids' leftovers" He yelled excitedly as he got closer, but halted when he got a better look at it. "T-This isn't leftovers or old rags!" he exclaimed. "They're… the Tattered Three!"

Indeed, it was Howser, Gilthunder and Griamor, with wounds covering their body making them appear and smell burnt.

* * *

Both Zaneri and Kagome kept on watching as Meliodas kept going between calm and rage.

" _Meliodas…"_

" _Liz…"_

" _Meliodas…"_

" _Liz…!"_

" _Meliodas…"_

" _LIZ!"_

Memory after memory flashed through his head as the pain kept increasing.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Nemeza." Zaneri chanted as she touched his forehead, bringing him back to reality. He was sweating when he opened his eyes and looked at the two women. "Wh-Where am i?!" He shouted demanding an answer.

"Meliodas…" A sweet voice caused him to turn his head. Kagome was standing there; her calming and beautiful features reminded him of where he was… and when. His head snapped back to Zaneri.

"Why did you pull me back?!" He yelled at her. Her worry for him did not waver at his glare. "It's obvious that you couldn't control your rage and repeated your cycle of rampage and destruction. We should stop this now." She said.

"If you continue, your heart will die first before your emotions." Zaneri explained. " _Kuso_!" Meliodas slammed his fist into the ground creating a small crater.

"It's fine." Meliodas looked to the side at Kagome who kneeled beside him. "No one is going to find fault with you." She softly stated. "Meliodas, you are always fighting an putting your life on the line for the rest of us." She smiled. "Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting."

She placed her free hand on her chest and closed her eyes, reminded of her travels, of her friends… and her feelings. "Why don't you embraced them, accept those feelings and don't forget them." She opened her eyes. "They are after all still very precious emotions of yours."

"Kagome…" He muttered her name softly leaning towards her. She had broken the cycle…

"You are supposed to e focusing on your own trial!" Zaneri scolded her to where Kagome flinched in respond. " _H-Hai_ …" The miko stood up again with goblet in hand.

"Zaneri, send me there one more time." Meliodas asked of her with his bangs covering his eyes. "That's… crazy! Even for you…! You won't be able to endure it anymore!" she tried to reason.

Meliodas tightened his fist. "No problem. I can still do it!" He stood up again, his eyes connected with Kagome's. _'I will be stronger for what I have to protect,_ _ **now**_ _.'_

"If you continue, your mind will be really crushed! You could lose your life!" Zaneri protested again, Meliodas faced her. "I can't move forward until I pass this test!" He stated determined, with unwavering eyes.

Zaneri had no choice but to comply and chanted the spell once more, bringing him back to his most precious… and painful memories.

* * *

 **-In Meliodas' mind-**

' _I already know the answer. In order to have complete control over my power, I just need to get rid of emotions. It's easy, right? Meliodas.'_ His voice kept on reminding him.

' _Just forget everything about Liz. Get used to Liz's death…'_

He stood once again before her lifeless corps. "It's easy, right? Meliodas."

' _I can…'_ a helpless smile came on his face as he looked at the sky, feeling the rain come on his face.

But a spark of darkness spread through the light.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I CAN DO THAT!"

* * *

 **-At the cave-**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Again Meliodas screamed in agony. "I can't watch this anymore! I am going to pull him back!" Zaneri said as she stepped forward, however Kagome stood in front of him, her arms spread out to protect him. "Please wait, Zaneri- _san_!"

"Move! At this rate he will…" Zaneri strayed off.

* * *

' _I can't do it…'_ Meliodas was once again pulled back to the calming memories. _'I can't forget you. I can't get used to losing you.'_ He looked at Liz' lifeless body.

' _Every time I relive our meeting and farewell… I can't help but love you more.'_

Again her body fell to the ground, blood trailing down her lips. 'I can't help but become more infuriated!'

' _I can't… do this.'_

* * *

"Meliodas can do this!" Kagome stated stubbornly, she could hear him grunt again, but ignored it. "I believe that he can!"

* * *

' _I don't want to see something like this happening again.' Meliodas_ walked to her body. _'I won't be able to stand it.'_ He ignored the destruction around him and stood still in front of her

" _ **Accept those feelings and don't forget them."**_

' _I don't want to repeat it…'_

"Never… again!"

* * *

"A little girl like you dares to speak as if she knows…!" Zaneri began yelling but shut her mouth when she noticed what was happening to Meliodas.

Kagome followed her line of sight and turned around. Her eyes widen when she saw what was happening.

Meliodas opened his eyes tears streaming down his face. He saw Kagome, tears dropping down her eyes as she stood with a dazed look at him.

"Kagome…"

"Meliodas…!" She had placed the goblet on the ground before she launched herself at the man, who embraced her lovingly. "I came back."

"Why are you crying, Kagome?" He questioned with a soft voice as he held her tighter, a smirk escaping his lips. "That should be my line." She retorted with a small laugh.

"Crying? Who?"

Kagome let him go to take a look at his face, which was completely dry. "Eh?" she was confused as her own tears kept dripping.

"Meliodas, if you passed the trial…" Zaneri spoke up. "Then you threw away your emotions…?" She asked surprised. Meliodas simply shook his head. " _Iie_ , I have everything that's important right in here!" He smiled brightly while pointing at his chest.

His head turned to Kagome, who was desperately trying to stop the tears. He smiled as he raised his hand and wiped one away. "I accepted them… all of them. And I won't forget them." He said and Kagome smiled in reply. "Good."

"Now I passed the trial." Meliodas turned back to Zaneri who had been quiet while watching them. "Give me my powers back."

* * *

"Ban, hurry and wake up!" Jericho shouted at the man who was passed out on the table with beer still in his hand. "What's going on…?" A sleepy voice said, and Jericho quickly hushed the child back asleep in her arms.

"Shut up, Jorucho. I sleep however long I want." Ban replied glaring at the woman. "Those guys in the bar keep staring at us." She said hinting at the many eyes towards them. "I can't even relax."

Ban yawned as he sat straight up, snatching the child away from the woman, and letting Elizabeth continue to sleep on his shoulder. "They aren't looking at me." He said. "They're looking at you, Joricho."

"E-Eh, me?" She questioned confused. "They target anyone who dresses well. Also money and women." He explained Jericho looked at her clothes before looking up. "But what about the princess? She has nicer clothes than me."

"They wouldn't dare cause the brat is with me." Ban said lazily which caused Jericho to huff. "And what about me?! I'm traveling with you too!" She protested, but Ban ignored her and stood up, grabbing his bag as he walked towards the door. "Anyway, the info we've got led us to nothing. Let's go to the inn."

Jericho quickly followed him outside as they walked in the dark. "We don't know how many of them were in a group. Try to avoid trouble as much as you can." He glanced at her lagging behind. "Hurry up, I'm still sleepy."

As if to support his reason, a yawn came to him as they entered their inn. "Five silver coins. In advance." The innkeeper stated. "She will be paying." Ban said as he pointed at the Holy Knight. "Me?!"

"The room is at the end of the 2nd floor. One bed." The innkeeper told them and Jericho quickly changed her mind. "By the way," Ban began "I heard a rumor that a dead man was revived here in Ravens. Do you know anything about that?"

"I don't know anything." The man replied. "Probably just a stupid rumor some brats started. Anyway, don't get too into it and break the bed. It's cold."

"Hah?"

Ban ignored the blushing Jericho and went ahead to their room. Cockroaches were crawling around once the door was opened. " _Mushi_! Look there! There!" Jericho mumbled in panicked as she backed herself against the wall.

"You know bugs have to live too…" Ban whined annoyed. "Five silver coins for this? This is robbery!" She retorted. "This is even worse than Baste Dungeon."

"This place is one of the better ones in this city." He stated while placing his bag on the ground. "Hurry up and go to sleep." Jericho blushed as she quickly got herself ready for bed. Ban gently placed the young princess on the bed as he sat comfortable against the wall.

"Are you not seeping on the bed, Ban?" Jericho then asked as she crept besides Elizabeth under the covers. "I don't mind if you sleep next to…"

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor." He quickly said. "Besides, that brat is a monster when sleeping." He added with a slight smirk. Jericho looked at the young girl in disbelieve, because until now the child had been sleeping quietly.

"B-But what if you catch a cold or something… I'm actually trying to be considerate for once…" The holy knight muttered beneath her breath. "Hah!" Ban scoffed. "You are more like a girl than I thought."

"You sound like you know a lot about this city. Have you been here before?" She ignored his comment. Ban remained silent for a short while until he answered. "I used to live here when I was a kid. A long time ago."

"Tell me more about when you were a kid, Ban- _sama_!"

The two snapped their heads to the child that was now on top of the covers, waiting happily for her bedtime story. " _Omea_ … since when were you awake?" Ban asked with an annoying look on his face.

"I-I would like to hear more too." Jericho backed up the girl, who smiled in triumph. A scream from outside took away their attention before Ban got a chance to say something.

Elizabeth took a peek out the window and saw a group surround a single person, beating them up.

"Beat him up and take everything he has!" The leader said as the other men hit the person over and over again. "Someone is being attacked by thugs!" Elizabeth cried, making the adults look over her shoulder at the sight. "We should do something." Jericho stated, as she was about to reach for her sword.

"Leave it alone. Don't stick your neck into it." Ban stopped her from going anywhere further. "Stuff like this happen everyday in this city." He explained while the kept looking.

"We already know, you _bakemono_ , that you are the one who's reviving the dead people." The leader said and raised his arm to hit the person once more.

"Eh, Ban- _sama_?!"

The men were on the ground, before anyone had the time to register what happened, while Ban dragged the man over his shoulder to their room.

"What are you doing?!" Jericho asked frantically while she opened the door for them. "You were the one who said to avoid getting in trouble." Ban nodded as he threw the man on the floor. "Yeah, I said, "as much as you can"."

However the man managed to land on his feet and stood up, his hood that had been covering his face fell down.

"A _Kitsune_? A beast man?" Both Elizabeth and Jericho wondered. "A were fox." Ban explained. "No wonder you had uncanny moves." The undead smirked. "You dodged everything by a hair and pretended to be knocked out. And… your thieving skills are pretty high too."

The fox went with his hand inside his cape searching for something, but couldn't find it. "I'll return this to her for you." Ban said as he handed the bag with coins back to Jericho. "Eh?"

"Not too bad, kid." A low voice came from the man as he spoke. "I sure got old." He said with a small smirk. "Is it true that you revived dead people?" Ban immediately asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but were foxes don't have such powers. If you don't want anything else from me, I'm leaving." The man placed back his hood over his face and made an attempt to walk out of the room. But he fell to the ground with a loud thus before he could go far.

"Oi! What's wrong?!" Jericho and Elizabeth surrounded him worriedly. "Jericho, make some space on the bed." Ban ordered, and soon laid the stranger comfortably on the bed and was taken care of.

"I've run away from countless humans, but I guess I can't run away from death." He started telling while Jericho carefully placed a wet towel on his head. "We were foxes are constantly despised by the humans. We lost our places to live, and struggled to even find food to eat. You humans will never understand, what it's like to have to live only by stealing."

 ***Squeeze** *

"It's so soft!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily as she gave the ear another squeeze. "Oi, Elizabeth- _sama_?!" Jericho made an attempt to take the young child off the bed, but instead Elizabeth was brought closer as the small hand explored the face of a creature other than her own.

"You have so many sharp teeth! Does is hurt when you bite your tongue?" She proceeded to ask, which cause the fox to release a small chuckle. "It does."

Ban kept his eyes on the man who held emerald eyes as a memory from a long time ago passed.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

A young child was laid on the ground cold from the light clothes he wore in the harsh winter. His stomach was empty and his mind was blank. He kept to himself while he ignored the other man in the same cell as him.

"Oi, _bozu_." The man suddenly called out, but he was ignored. His hand went to his pocket and pulled something out and showed it to the child. "Here, do you want to eat?" He asked as he offered the small piece of bread he had left.

The child perked up and instantly grabbed ahold of the food a gulped it down his throat. "I'm gonna break out of here no." The man claimed as he smirked brightly. "Wanna come, _bozu_?"

The child glared at him in responds. "Those aren't the eyes of a child." The man chuckled. "What's your name, _bozu_?"

"It's Ban. What's your name, old man?"

"Zhivago, nice to meet you, Ban."

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Jericho asked the man when she finally managed to pry Elizabeth off of him. He released a heavy breath instead and look at the ceiling. "I'll finally be able to see my sons again." He stated.

"Eh? You have sons?" Jericho asked. "Are they _Kitsunes_ as well?" Elizabeth questioned hopefully, with sparks in her eyes. The man chuckled again. "Yeah. My two dear sons are waiting for me in the next world."

And he began telling the story, how he met a young boy who was like a son to him… and how he betrayed him.

"If I hadn't made the wrong choice back then… Perhaps I wouldn't have lost everything." The beastman finished his story as a single tear escaped his eye.

"You haven't made any mistakes." Ban suddenly stated. The man scoffed as he came to sit upright. "What would you know?" Ban looked at him. "Even if you had helped me, when I'd learned that you'd abandoned your real son, I wouldn't have forgiven you for that."

Eyes widen as they all realized. "I've never hated you." Ban continued, his eyes went back to the ground. "You were what I thought my father should be," Ban looked up again this time with a smile. "Zhivago."

Zhivago couldn't stop the tears from falling as he looked at the child who had grown up without him. "Ban…" His arms held the man tight. "You've grown so much." He managed to say between the sobs.

Ban smiled again and placed one hand on top of the fox's head, letting him continue to sob.

 ***Sniff** *

"Eh? Why are you crying, Elizabeth-sama?!"

" _D-Datte_ …!"

* * *

"Right now, it's time for training!" Jenna announced, the other guys had since then woken up and been healed. King crossed his arms and looked away. "To be frank, I don't feel like it now." He huffed.

"That's fine." Jenna brushed him aside. "But it's not like the Ten Commandments care about how we feel or what's convenient for us." Jenna smirked at her counter.

"Well then," She proceeded. "anyone who wishes to train should get to the entrance." She looked at the men who stepped forward. "Also, you have to leave all your equipment outside."

"In order to better feel and bring out your latent power, it's best to do it naked." She explained. Gowther immediately complied and removed all his clothing and was once again butt naked in public. "All equipment removed!" He posed with a peace sign.

"You can keep your pants." Jenna deadpanned. "Still, you will need some minimum equipment. Everyone take one of these." She handed them a stick. "It's just an ash tree branch strengthened by magic, but you can count on its toughness. I see you all ready." Her eyes wandered over all of them for one last time.

"Then go on inside."

It didn't take long for everyone to disappear in the darkness. Jenna and Merlin were observing them from a glass bowl outside. "The man obsessed with following the rules broke them." Jenna said as they watched Gilthunder and Hauser work together yet separately to defeat the monster.

"It's amazing to see someone's power level rise so quickly." Merlin noted. "Those two are interesting." Her head went to the side as she saw two bodies appear on the ground, gasping for air.

"Where are we?! Where's the grey dragon?!" Hauser asked in panic as he frantically looked around. "Did we get beaten again?" Gilthunder questioned with disappointment in his voice.

"You dropped the ball at the end." Jenna told them. "But your tactics were good up to a point." They sighed. "You did well, though." Jenna smiled. "And you did get a solid foothold on the next step."

Hendrickson, who didn't go inside this time smiled at the two man, memories of them sparring came to his head. _'Those little boys grew up into fine young men. I'm really glad… that I didn't lay a hand on them.'_ He stared at his hand. _'But even so, my hands are stained with the blood of many, Dreyfus.'_

"I heard what happened." A voice spoke from behind him. "You helped Gil, Hauser and Griamor." Hendrickson looked behind his shoulder and saw a familiar blonde grinning at him. "You have my thanks, Hendrickson."

The silver-haired man casted his eyes to the ground until he found the courage to look at Meliodas, tears streamed down his eyes as he saw the acceptance and forgiveness. "My pleasure."

Their attention went to Jenna who was laughing loudly. "The doll and king pair are having a surprisingly tough time. Good luck!" She snickered. "Jenna." King began. "Would you let me into the Cave of Training too?" He asked of her.

"What's with the change of heart?" She questioned. "I thought you didn't feel like training." King 's eyes didn't waver as he answered her. "It's to make sure I can save Diane. If we were to face the Ten Commandments now, we wouldn't stand a chance." He reasoned.

"Then how about you go in with Hendy?" Jenna smirked as her eyes narrowed. "It's customary to go into the Cave of Training in pairs." She explained, King's face twisted in disgust, as he wanted to yell at her for even suggesting it.

"I'll go with him." Meliodas announced as he came to stand beside the fairy. "Captain, if you here then that means." Merlin began seeing a person walking closer to them.

Meliodas turned around to see Kagome coming closer, she had different clothes on that would be more suiting for battle.

She wore a light green dress, with a silver chest armor covering her breast. She wore gold colored armor on her right arm, while silver colored one was covering her elbow on her left. Both her leg were also in armor, stopping med tight. Her hair up in a ponytail, which was being held by, a red piece of clothe. A quiver of arrows were on her back, while she wore pouches filled with herbs and ofudas around her waist.

Eyes shifted to Hendrickson who was still looking at them confused.

"Hendrickson…" A soft voice muttered his name and he could feel shivers going down his body as he slowly turned to look at the person who called his name so tenderly.

"Kagome... _sama_?"

* * *

 **KT:** YESSSS DONE! I absolutely love this chapter! Kagome's outfit will be posted on my Instagram (Kami_Chama) as well as my deviantart (XXkagomeX) So if you want to know how it looks visually, go check it out! ^^

Anyway maybe you noticed that I changed the **rating to T** , my friend had convinced me to change the rating because she thought that I was too careful XD She said that I didn't have enough actually M rated things to change the story rating. Instead I will say before a chapter if it has M rated things… like lemon XD But other than that I don't think it's going to be a problem. But if I do get in trouble somehow than I'll change it back to M.

I wonder if anyone actually reads this XD But oh well

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **RedLovesBlack:** Thank you very much! It's such a relief, also I got accepted into my college so everything is going good! ^^ So here you go!

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** Hehehe I can't wait to show you more^^ But tell me what you thought of this one!

 **Lorelei Evans:** Thank you very much! It's awesome, I have so much free time I actually don't know what to do with itXD It was also hard for me to write that part, because I know Kagome would do anything but it would also become a drastic change if she did help so I tried XD Hope you liked this chapter!

 **Gcardozaqromero1:** Still don't get it, but thanks… I guess XD

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** YEAH! LOVE HEATED FLUFF! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

 **Guest** : Here you go ^^

 **Heaven-water-sister:** I hope you love this too! ^^

 **Sesshylovr:** Hope it was worth itXD

 **Guest:** Your welcome! ^^

 **SomebodyOnceTold (Guest):** Of course! XD And thank you!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Ki:** (Spiritual) Energy

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Bozu:** Kid

 **Buta:** Pig

 **Mushi:** Bug

 **Omae:** Bastard

 **Demo:** But

 **Kuso:** Damn

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Nani:** What

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Miko:** Priestess

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Bakemono:** Monster

 **Kitsune:** Fox Demon

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for guys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5 X The Past Comes Back**

* * *

The two former lovers were frozen in their place, neither of them sure whether it was real or nothing but an illusion.

"Hendrickson…?" Kagome took the first step forward; she felt no more malice, no more youki controlling his mind. _'How? I-I thought he was purified.'_

"Kagome!" Hendrickson ran over to her and held her in his arms as tight as he could. She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck and felt his warmth, proving that he was alive. He breathed in her vanilla scent and felt once more at peace. She was finally in his arms again.

"Are you okay with this, Captain?" Merlin question, slightly teasing the blonde, who was just looking at them aimlessly. He gave no answer and remained quiet as he watched the scene play out.

Kagome pulled away from him, to see his face, his eyes that were always looking at her so lovingly. She placed a hand on his cheek and felt him lean into the touch. "Hendrickson, y-you're alive?"

He nodded. "Thanks to you." He slowly leaned more towards her face, his eyes lingering at her lips. He waited for the soft texture to come in contact with his lips, but instead he felt fingers blocking him.

He pulled back and looked confused at her. Kagome looked away unsure where to lay her eyes. "I… uhm…" Her eyes shifted to behind Hendrickson. He saw Meliodas standing there in the corner of his eyes, watching them like a hawk

' _Now I get it…'_

He calmly placed her back on the ground and grabbed hand. "I understand that you moved on." He started making Kagome blush a bit. "I don't blame you for it." He smiled. "In fact, I believe that he'll make you happier than I'll ever be able to."

Kagome didn't say anything instead she smiled and nodded. Together they made their way to the group, where Meliodas greeted them with a grin. "Meliodas- _dono_ … Please take good care of her." Hendrickson stretched out his hand.

"Eh?! _C-Chotto_ , Hendrickson?!"

" _Un_! I'll take **very** good care of her."

 ***Bum Squeeze***

 ***Slap** *

"Well then, King! Let's do this!" Meliodas cheered as he walked into the cave shirtless with a stick in hand and a red print on his face. "You sure you alright…?" King questioned almost afraid of the answer. They went inside the cave leaving the others behind with Oslo, who had also decided to join the group.

"By the way, Captain." King began as he caught up to him. "Did you get your powers back?" He asked. "Nope." He bluntly stated with a smile. "Before I get it back, I need to rehabilitate my body a bit too."

They continued to walk until they entered a room, which was filled with crystals made of different colors.

 _ **"Choose one of the Goddess Amber pieces floating around. There are various monsters inside."**_

They could hear Jenna's voice roam through the room. "Which one do we pick, Captain?" King asked, looking at the many stones. "Say, King." Meliodas suddenly began.

"Could you be a bit more lenient towards Hendrickson?"

"Hah?!" King snapped his head to the blonde in shock. Did he really just ask him that? "What are you saying?! Am I supposed to just forgive him? He killed Helbram." He floated up, preventing Meliodas from seeing his face. "He even was Kagome- _hime_ 's former lover…"

"I'm not saying that." Meliodas reasoned. "What he did was indeed unforgivable and I think I understand how you feel. But for the last ten years, Fraudrin, the one possessing Dreyfus' body, had controlled him. There's nothing he could've done. Kagome knows that too."

"So you're saying he's not guilty of anything because he was being controlled?" King stated coldly. "Who even is that Fraudrin?" He proceeded to ask.

"One of the Ten Commandments."

"The Ten Commandments, huh?"

"If I remember correctly, you also mentioned the names Galand and Monspeet." King went on. "Why do you know so much about the Ten Commandments who were sealed 3,000 years ago?"

"What are you suggesting, King?"

"You're from the Demon Clan too, aren't you, Captain?" King boldly asked, he watched Meliodas lower his head, as he remained silent. "Tell me, Meliodas…" The stick King had in his possession clashed with Meliodas'.

"…are you really on our side?"

* * *

"Hendrickson, now that Kagome has joined us, I would like you to answer some of our questions." Merlin began as Kagome and Hendrickson walked to them. "A-Ah, _hai_! I'll answer to the best of my abilities." He replied.

Merlin smirked and nodded. "Good…" She muttered she took a second to look at Kagome before turning back to the man. "Where's Kagome's pendant?" She bluntly asked. Hendrickson was taken aback by the question, almost seeming hesitant to answer. "I… I don't know… or rather I don't remember."

"What?" Merlin gritted out, Kagome stood in front of him, her hands on his arms to keep him focused. " _Onegai_ , Hendrickson. Try your best to remember." She asked of him. He couldn't look her in the eyes and looked away. "I don't remember placing it somewhere…." He began.

"After getting the amulet, I… gave it to someone…?" He told as if he was questioning whether that exactly happened. Kagome took a step back, releasing him from her grip. "I'm sorry I can't help." Hendrickson bowed.

" _Iie_ …" Kagome responded her hand was on her chin as she turned away in thought. "It actually makes more sense." Merlin had a confused look, when she turned to her friend. "What ever do you mean, Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome's head went to the mage. "I mean, that spell is supposed to give an object life. If it was given to someone powerful enough, they might be able to hide the amulet within them. It could even give them more power." She told them. "If the pendant was destroyed, then it would've return to me. So that means whoever was close with Hendrickson during that time, has to be alive."

"Wh-What?!" Jenna exclaimed shocked as she watched Meliodas and King fight each other in her bowl. "They started fighting each other all of a sudden!" The others got closer, to take a better look. "What happened, Jenna- _dono_?" Gilthunder asked concerned. "Why would they-"

"Like I know?!"

* * *

"Ban… It's really you, isn't it?" Zhivago ensured as if meeting him was all a dream. "You've gotten old, Zhivago." Ban grinned. "It's hard to believe that I lived to see you again." Zhivago replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Beastman?" Ban asked. Zhivago smiled in responds as he lay back down on the bed. "I was afraid." He admitted. "Afraid you might look at me differently. I'm sorry."

 ***Sob** *

Zhivago looked to the side to see Elizabeth on Jericho's lap, both crying big tears. "I don't quite understand what's going on, but I'm really happy for the two of you." Jericho spoke softly with Elizabeth nodding frantically.

"Why are you two crying if you don't understand?" Ban asked annoyed. Jericho glared at him, while Elizabeth turned her stoic crying face to him and kept quiet.

"Are they your wife and child?" Zhivago asked curious

"No." Ban immediately answered. "At least consider it!" Jericho pouted as she slumped in defeat. "Then what am I to you?!" She then questioned. "I guess a wallet… Or like my little sister?"

"Then, then! What about me? What am I to you, Ban- _sama_?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed on his lap. "Luggage." He deadpanned, but smiled when he saw her smile brightly and ruffled her head.

"Wait, you have a little sister?" Jericho interrupted. Ban smirked as he closed his eyes in the memories. "She'd follow me around every day just like you. She died when she was four." He quickly explained.

"So, Ban… You should at least be at forty-years-old…" Zhivago began. "…but you look like a young twenty-year-old. What happened to you?" Elizabeth appeared in front of his vision. "That's because Ban- _sama_ is a zombie!"

"Z-Zombie…?" Zhivago repeated. "You're wrong." Ban grabbed her head and placed her back on his lap. "Well, you see… I drank from the fountain you told me about. Since doing that, I can neither die nor grow old."

"So does that mean there was also a holy maiden guarding it?" Zhivago asked surprised, wanting to hear more. Ban kept quiet, Elizabeth wanted to answer for him but she held her mouth after seeing Ban's face. He stared at the ground as his lips moved. "She died."

"I'll bring her back to life…"

"It's one surprise after another today." Zhivago muttered. "You became one of the famous _Nanatsu no Taizai_. And your lover is a holy maiden from the Fairy Clan. You're a big shot now."

"Don't make fun of me." Ban replied. "Bringing the dead back to life, huh?" The fox muttered as he stared at the ceiling. "I did hear a rumor like that here in the last couple of days. Sorry. Unfortunately, I don't know any details." He admitted as he turned back to Ban.

"It's fine, I'll keep looking." Ban answered. "Must be hard for you." Zhivago suddenly said. "A way to bring the dead back to life sounds like a tall order. But you can't die, so you have no way to be with the one you love."

Ban eyes went to child who had fallen asleep on him while the grownups were talking. "Yeah, it's not easy. But complaining how hard it is, isn't going to bring her back."

"This makes me happy." Zhivago smiled. "I'm happy you were able to find someone you care for more than you do yourself." Ban stood up and placed Elizabeth on Jericho, who had made a place for herself on the floor. "That hasn't really changed. I don't think I'll never get along with other humans."

"Ban… There's still something else on your mind." Zhivago grabbed Ban's sleeve as he sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm your father. I know when my son is troubled by something." Ban looked away.

"After we parted ways," he started. " I made a dear friend and fell in love." An image of Meliodas and Elaine flashed through his head. "But I… had to choose between the two of them and chose to kill that friend." He remembered the fight he had with his Captain.

"Did you kill him?" Zhivago asked. "He's a good guy to a fault. No matter how much I misbehaved, he'd just smile and forgive me." Ban answered. "I've been taking advantage of that kindness all this time."

"I can't know what your circumstances were," The fox. "but I, too, had to make a choice, and abandoned you after choosing Selion." He sat upright. "But… you still forgave me." He sat beside his son.

"But I… tried to kill him!" Ban argued. "And despite that, not only did he not get angry, but he smiled and forgave me. He didn't even blame me for trying to kill him. How can you be that nice?"

"I see…" Zhivago muttered. "You're disgusted at yourself for taking advantage of that kindness." Zhivago explained how he felt, when he left Ban for his child.

"Yeah… I'm an irredeemable lowlife!" Ban yelled at himself, anger filled him until he felt an arm around his shoulder. "That's a good friend you have." The Beastman brought the undead closer to him in a side-hug. "Listen well." He started.

"No matter how much you repent in your own head, it means nothing unless you tell the other person. You'll just end up like me. Don't keep it bottled up." He advised. "Just let it all out. And ask for forgiveness from the bottom of your heart. Those are the final words I can give you, from father to son."

Ban felt the breathing besides his ear slow down; the arm that was wrapped around him lost strength and fell to the bed. Both Ban and Jericho's eyes widen as they watched Zhivago's eyes lose life and slowly close. A relieved smile remained on his face as he breathed his last breath.

* * *

Meliodas and King continued to clash as the fairy king kept attacking while Meliodas dodged and countered. They came to a halt as King ceased attacking. "Answer me, Meliodas."

"It depends on what you mean by that." The blonde retorted with a smirk. "If you turn against Kagome or my friends, I'd be your enemy." King grew angry. "Don't dodge the question! Tell me what your true goal is!" He shouted as he started attacking again.

Meliodas kept on dodging the flying until he managed to grab a hold of it, his grin widen in pride. "So, what are you going to do now?" He teased. "You can't use your weapon." He watched as King landed on the ground.

"Status Promotion!" He said and the small cut on Meliodas stretched brutally wide. Blood spurted out of the wound, like an uncontrollably fountain.

"Now, answer me. What is your true goal?" King asked, he watched Meliodas kneel to the ground with his hand over his wounds. "Is it to valiantly protect the kingdom's peace as the knight captain? I don't think so."

His eyes narrowed. "Is it to live as a bar owner and get drunk every night?" King laughed lightly at the absurd thought. "That can't be it either. That ominous dark magic power, your appearance that doesn't change with the passing years… On top of that, you're acquainted with monsters that had been sealed for 3,000 years."

Meliodas stood up, listening to King talk. "Tell me, aren't you in league with the Ten Commandments, Meliodas from the Demon Clan?"

* * *

"Merlin, what in the world did King do to Meliodas?" Jenna asked as she turned to look at the apparition. "A mere scratch suddenly tuned into a gaping wound. The power to make any poison deadly." Merlin replied. "The power to make tiny tumors grow large. It's King's original magic ability, "Disaster"."

All ears listened as Merlin explained King's power. "It enables him to grow and propagate the flora, as well as cull it in order to maintain and manage the forest. It's a magic ability perfect for a Fairy King."

* * *

"Isn't it cowardly to remain silent?" King questioned as he observed Meliodas. "And you call yourself the captain of the Nanatsu no Taizai. Then let me do it again. Status Promotion!"

"Full Counter!"

King braced himself for his own attack, but snickered when non-came. No blood, no wounds. "Sorry, but that didn't work. Looks like your attack didn't even scratch me."

Meliodas returned the smirk. "Say, King, what about you? Are you really the Fairy King?" He watched King flinch at the comment. "The previous Fairy King, Dahlia, and the one before him, the first Fairy King, both had proper wings. Why don't you have any?" He asked.

" _Uruse_! I'm asking the questions here! Condense Power!" King yelled as power gathered in Meliodas' stick, which formed a drop of water. "A drop of water? No, it doesn't seem to be just a drop of water." Meliodas muttered as he watched the liquid flowed.

Suddenly the liquid flew past him, creating a cut on his cheek. King controlled the drop with his finger, making it bounce every direction, attacking Meliodas from all sides.

King called the drop back to him, with a confident smirk on his face. "I created a drop by concentrating the little water remaining inside the ash tree branch into one center."

"You'd think it was an iron ball." Meliodas noted as he looked at the destroyed branches in his hands. "Concentrated it all into the center, huh?" He muttered. "I see."

King quirked a brow, watching Meliodas drop the branches and take a stand. Dark marks started covering one half of his body. "Just need to concentrate it all into the center…" He said as the markings gathered into a circle and separated itself from his body.

"All done!" Meliodas looked proudly at his works. The Fairy King's eyes widen at the sense of dark magic. _'What's that? A lump of darkness?'_ A voice yelled through the room.

"Enough of that! Come out of there!"

They recognized Jenna's voice yell. "Oh, what do you want to do?" Meliodas questioned with a smirk. "Diane and Ban trust you from the bottom of their hearts." King replied. "I'll never forgive you if you betray them!" With having said that, King flew towards the exit.

"I can't tell you everything now." Meliodas stopped him with his voice. "And even if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me." King didn't turn to him when he responded. "If that's your answer, I'll be watching you from now on. Until I know whether you are worthy of our trust."

" _Un_ …" Meliodas whispered softly. "Say," King began again. "Do you remember the first thing you told me when we met?" He asked. "Never mind. Forget I asked." He flew outside with Meliodas walking behind him.

The others watched as the two walked out quietly. "You nincompoops!" Jenna yelled as they came closer. "What was that all about?!" Meliodas just shrugged with his usual carefree smile. "We were discussing boos versus butts, and it got a bit heated."

Meliodas noticed Kagome's worried look and smiled to reassure her. "Well then." Meliodas stretched as he walked up to Jenna. "How about you return my power?"

She sighed. "Jeez… I really want to say no, but… I guess I have no choice." She summoned her staff and pointed to the sky. "Rakushida Tsumidamashi!"

A giant orb appeared above them that overshadowed them. "Wait, is that a goddess amber too?!" Hauser questioned surprised at the size of it. "Is Meliodas- _dono_ 's power in there?" Hendrickson asked.

"It wasn't easy to stuff it in there." Jenna admitted. "Everyone else, stand back." She ordered and they listened, creating space between them and Meliodas. "Here it comes, Meliodas."

"Ready."

"Zeharo Jikeharo Batoreshiho!" Cracks appeared in the orb as Jenna's staff lighted up, then it exploded covering the sky and their surrounding with darkness.

Kagome felt the _youki_ tingle her skin and fell to her knees, her body trying its best to not purify his powers, as well as protect her from the darkness that threatened to taint her.

"Kagome…" She heard Meliodas voice call out for her. She could only look him in the eye to tell him that she was fine; a hand appeared on her shoulder to support her. Hendrickson made eye contact with Meliodas to tell him he would look after her. So the sin of wrath nodded.

"It's not the darkness of the night." Jenna explained to the confused look of the Holy Knights. "It's Meliodas' power that was released from the amber." She explained and began her chant once more.

"Kariyoderaishi Tafutamiyabiyo Mondora!" All of the power smashed itself onto Meliodas who was consumed by the darkness that surrounded him. Slowly the darkness in the sky disappeared within him

* * *

The Ten Commandments sensed a rush of familiar power that was thought to be gone.

"That's definitely him." Zeldris turned his head to where he felt the source come from.

* * *

Meliodas stood in quiet when he had absorbed everything. He hunched over snickering to himself. "This is it!" He suddenly stated. "My power has definitely returned!" His voice was dark and low as he spoke. Causing the others to stand on their guards, while Kagome rolled her eyes letting her powers relax.

"Just kidding!" Meliodas stood up right again after getting the result of his joke. He laughed brightly as he watched Gilthunder and Hauser relax again. The blonde made his way to his lover and helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asked she nodded in answer placing her hand over her beating heart to try and calm it down. " _Hai_ , the surge of power was just overwhelming." She smiled.

He nodded and got dressed turning to Merlin. "Merlin, can you teleport me to the Ten Commandments' location?" He asked. "I could possibly do it." The magician answered as she floated in closer.

"Going straight into the enemy camp is suicide." Gilthunder tried to argue. "So it's possible." Meliodas ignored him. "However, there would be small time lag between you arrival there and when I can bring you back." The woman explained.

"Basically, you'd have to fend them off by yourself for ten to twenty seconds. Otherwise, when you return you'd just be a corpse." She told him. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" The captain pumped up his fists. "Very well." Merlin smiled at the answer. "Meliodas, are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked as she gripped his sleeve. "I just want to go drop a greeting." And he disappeared.

Reappearing in front of the base of the Ten Commandments.

"Yo." He grinned. "Meliodas!" Zeldris exclaimed as he saw the man appear out of thin air. "Hold it!" Galand jumped in front of the green-eyed man, hovering over his form. "No one is to interfere. I'll finish off the pray I previously failed to."

Meliodas punched him across his face, not allowing the demon to have any time to react. Meliodas grabbed Galand's head as he fell and smashed it to the ground with brute force, creating a crater.

"I see you've changed a bit since the last time." The red armored demon said. He pushed himself up and began attacking Meliodas. "Chaotic Judgment!"

Meliodas kept on dodging his hits and landed on Galand's spear when he stopped. "I just had something returned to me." He said smugly, Galand tried to attack again but received a knee in his face knocking him backwards.

He had no chance to stand as Meliodas kept hitting him over and over again.

* * *

"But did Meliodas really manage to abandon his emotions? He didn't look much different than before. How strange…" Jenna asked curiously. "No, he didn't." Kagome answered, Jenna looked confused at her, and noticed Zaneri coming closer in the distance. "He accepted them and embraced them." She told them.

They looked at her wanting a more specific explanation so Kagome talked. "What's inside him now isn't a raging wrath that destroys everything in its path like an uncontainable fire does. It's a calm wrath that swallows everything like the ocean's depths. Meliodas now has complete control over his anger."

* * *

"This is what I need to make things interesting!" Galand exclaimed after he finally managed to stand up. He watched Meliodas pull his sword slightly out of the sheath and pushed it back in. Several cuts covering Galand's body appeared and dark blood escaped him"

"Did you see that just now?" Gloxinia asked Melascula who was standing besides him. "How bothersome…" was her only reply as they watched Galand fall once more.

"Don't frown so much." Meliodas said lightheartedly as he walked closer to the corrupted tree. "I just came over to say hi since it's been so long since we last spoke." He smiled.

"There's nothing to talk about." Zeldris retorted. "There's only our anger towards you and our desire for revenge against the four clans." He spoke darkly. "That's cold, Zeldris." Meliodas looked at him. "We're brothers, after all."

" _Fifteen seconds to teleportation."_ Merlin announced in his head.

"If you want to continue what you did 3,000 years ago, the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ and I will do everything in our power to crush you." He claimed bravely with confidence and determination in his voice. His green eyes were unwavering as he dead stared his brother in the eyes.

"I already told you that there's nothing to say." Zeldris said. "I'm just giving you a warning here." Meliodas continued, this aggravated Zeldris as he and Dreyfus sprinted towards him for an attack.

However Meliodas disappeared again before any damage could've been done. "So this is the power of the cursed demon?" They could hear Galand speak. "How fun that was… like hell!"

"Damn you! Damn you, Meliodas!" Galand screamed to the heavens. "How dare you humiliate me like this?! Find him now, Melascula!" He ordered, as he slowly stood upright. "If we ignore him, he'll become a threat to us once more!"

Melascula looked at him, emotionless. "You want him to beat you up again?" She questioned, Zeldris interfered before Galand could do anything rash. "Melascula is right. He's too strong for you now. Calm down, Galand." He said.

"Our goal is to rule Britannia. We're going to split up in groups of two or more." He ordered. "Be quick and efficient, and recover your magic power along the way. As for fighting and exterminating other clans, use whatever methods you wish."

"So we'll be declaring war on Meliodas." Dreyfus asked from behind Zeldris. "Declare war?" The black-haired male repeated. "We're not going to war. It's and extermination." He stated.

"Even so, we should be on our guard." Dreyfus, or rather Fraudrin advised. "I don't need to tell you about Meliodas, but he has the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ on his side."

"I remember you mentioning them before. Who are they exactly?" Monspeet decided to ask.

"Who gives a damn about such things?!" Galand interrupted angrily. "You saying that Meliodas is too strong for me?! Even in that scuffle just now id I'd gotten serious, that weakling-"

"Galand." Drole calmly began. "Be careful with falsehoods. Don't forget that even one of us will suffer the consequences if we break a commandment." Galand held his tongue and remained silent.

"All right, everyone," Zeldris began. "in the name of the Demon King let us begin the conquest of Britannia!" And they all shattered.

"Is there something else you're not telling us, Fraudrin?" Estarossa, asked suddenly, stopping the man from leaving. " _Iie_ , I've told you everything I've gathered from the past 3,000 years." He simply stated and flew out, leaving the two brothers to themselves.

"Why did you ask?" Zeldris looked curiously at his brother for an answer who just lay down again. "No reason." He replied. Zeldris sighed at the expected answer. "Then, how shall we proceed?" He asked instead.

"It's been 3,000 years since we've been outside." A smile came on Estarossa's face. "We should enjoy the air for a while."

"That works for me." Zeldris said. "There's something I want to take care of first." The silver-haired man hummed in reply and looked at the sky as he thought back at Fraudrin's answer.

' _Then why did I sense holy powers coming off from Meliodas…?'_

* * *

Meliodas appeared in front of the group after the so-called "greeting" with no wounds or marks.

"Yo." He grinned as he walked to them. "I'm glad that you're okay!" Gilthunder admitted as he saw that his hero was fine. "I told ya, I just went to drop a greeting." Meliodas replied with his usual smile.

"A-And what did you do for a greeting?" Jenna asked shocked that nothing happened.

"What else?" Meliodas returned the question. "I just warned them I'll beat them down if they're too careless." All eyes widen and they were looking at him with gaping mouths.

"You're the one who's careless!" King exclaimed. "All you did was provoke them!" Meliodas looked away in thought. "Yeah, I guess you can take it that way."

"Why do you go waking up the sleeping dogs?!" Jenna screamed than ask more. "You nincompoop!"

Meliodas just looked at her, pretending to be hurt by her comment. "Why are you getting so mad?" He bluntly asked.

"How can we not get mad?!" Both Jenna and King shouted in union.

"Britannia is currently crowded with many kingdoms and towns." Meliodas started. "It's more efficient for them to split up to conquer them all. I'm sure that's what they'll think." He explained.

"To be honest, we don't stand a chance against them if they're all in one place. Not even with my powers back." His smirk widen in determination. "So we separate them and take down one or two at a time."

"I see. Sounds good. I'm all excited." They could hear Hawk's voice coming from behind Meliodas and turned to look at him. "Looks like you've finished your training too, Haw-" Meliodas stopped midsentence at the sight of the once pink piglet he knew.

Instead what stood before them was Hawk, his legs and ears resembled dragons kin and on his head were two horns. Hawk puffed his chest as he stood proudly. Hawk and Meliodas locked eyes, with the pork waiting excitedly for a comment or compliment on his appearance.

"Yo, Zaneri."

"Don't ignore me!"

Hawk walked towards Kagome, who was hidden behind the men, with tears. "Kagome- _chan_ , console me!" Kagome turned to look at him when she heard his voice. "Eh, Hawk- _chan_ -"

A moment of silence passed.

"So, you didn't get hurt while greeting them, Meliodas?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"The others are coming out now as well!" Hauser noticed, watching Arthur, Gowther and Slader walk out the cave. "Arthur." Merlin spoke. "What is that weird object on your head?" She asked looking at a strange cat like being on his head.

"A mystery." Gowther stated as he too was watching the thing.

"A-A mystery…" Arthur said as well.

Suddenly a cry of child could be heard and the eyes went to Slader who was cradling a **very** young looking Griamor in his arms. "There, there, don't cry." The man hummed as he patted the kid on his back.

"By the way, Kagome." Meliodas started as the others were surrounding the child. "Are those the clothes you're gonna wear?" He asked, Kagome nodded. "Zaneri- _san_ said that my previous clothes reduced my range of motion."

Kagome twirled around as she realized that Meliodas hadn't made a comment on it. "What do you think?" She asked. She instantly regretted her decision as she felt hands on her butt with a face nestled between her legs.

"Yeah, it's good!"

 ***Slap** *

"I'm sorry I asked." Kagome huffed away at him. "We don't want you to become even more of a burden." Zaneri said coldly. "At the very least, it should be easier to move around in."

Kagome sweat dropped at her reason and laughed lightly. "A-Ahaha…"

"The other one was easier to remove…" Meliodas muttered quietly as he crept up from behind Kagome before being slapped away again.

She saw Hauser come closer to them, staring at her up and down. He hadn't really paid attention to her while everything went on, so now that he got a good look at her attire, he blushed a bit. "Oh, that's a feast for the eyes."

As he walked closer he felt two fingers poke at his eyes, making him scream in pain and fall back. Meliodas had managed to place himself around Kagome's body, with his hand under the armor that protected her chest and his legs around her waist. "Educational guidance." He bluntly said.

"M-Meliodas!" Kagome tried to push him off of her, with no luck as the man kept crawling and climbing over her body.

"So, I never got to ask if you finished your training, since you were done so fast." Meliodas jumped off of her after she calmed down. "It was horrible." Kagome smiled as she told him that.

The others fell at her comment, letting Meliodas and Kagome look dryly at each other.

"It was horrible?"

"The absolute worst."

"So, nothing."

"Nothing."

He ticked her forehead. "How can you fail?" He asked annoyed. Kagome glared at him with a pout. "Well, I couldn't help it! So, excuse me for failing!" She shouted back at him. Her eyes connect with Zaneri's for a split second before she continued to yell at Meliodas.

After the two lovers had come to a peace, they decided to pack up and leave. Kagome wore Devona on her lower back while her quiver was almost covered by her hair.

"Thanks for everything you two." Meliodas thanked as they stood once again on the bridge. "Drop by whenever you can." Jenna smiled. "Make sure to bring Ban."

"Sure thing." Meliodas grinned. "What happened to Theo- _kun_?" Kagome then asked, as she hadn't seen the boy since the arrival. "He's taking his afternoon nap." Jenna explained which caused Kagome to go all fuzzy again. _'So pure…'_ She thought to herself.

"M-Meliodas!" Zaneri called out as she took a step towards him. "What's wrong, Zaneri?" Meliodas looked at her, waiting for to continue. Her eyes looked away towards the ground. "N-No, it's nothing."

"I know how you feel." He suddenly said, making her look at him again with hope in her eyes. "So cheer up, Kagome." He tried to make the said girl look at him again.

"Really?" The blue-eyed girl questioned. "You know how it feels to do your best, but fail in the end and then all your effort gets wasted! And then you! Of all people ask; "How can you fail?" Are you kidding me?!" Kagome shouted at him, again her infamous rage living up to the reputation.

"Oi, Hendrickson." Meliodas leaned back towards him. "Was she always like that?" He softly asked. Hendrickson could only nod as the eyes of death snapped to him. "Afraid so…"

"AH! Both of you should just _**osuwari**_!"

" _Maa, maa_ Kagome!" Meliodas tried to calm her down. "Even without passing, you saved us all in the fight again at Liones, there's no doubt about that." Meliodas calmly stated.

"I can guarantee that you have great magic powers within you." Kagome lost the tension in her face as she continued to listen to Meliodas. "So what if you fail once or twice? I failed to control my anger several thousand times." He smirked.

Kagome's features softened at the sight and smiled as well. " _Arigato_ u, Meliodas."

Jenna walked pass the couple to Hendrickson and patted his chest. "The path of atonement will be tough, but don't give up on yourself." Hendrickson nodded and bowed to the lady. " _Hai_."

"Thank you very much." Both Gilthunder and Hauser said to the girl, who smiled brightly. " _Un_! Now go and save the world!" They all went and disappeared into the void of light.

"Goodbye, pipsqueak!" Hawk yelled to them as he loitered behind the group with Meliodas and Kagome. "I know you're sad to see me go, but-"

"Get going already you fake swine!" Meliodas shouted as he grabbed ahold on Hawk's ear.

"What do you mean fake?!"

"Come on, you two. Let's go." Kagome pushed them away. But before she disappeared as well she turned around and waved.

And soon the two sisters were alone.

"Zaneri," Jenna began. "for the _miko_ 's trial to make the seed sprout in the chalice, you purposely left the seed out, didn't you?" Zaneri casted her head down, her hair covering her face. "We both now that she is a powerful being. So for her to fail is impossible. So why did you do it, Zaneri?!"

"Are you still in love with Meliodas?" The sister asked the brunette. "That has nothing to do with it!" Zaneri exclaimed as she turned to her sister, crying. "I understand full well that Meliodas will never feel that ay for me. Meliodas really only has room for one in his heart. And that is why I wanted to keep the miko away from him."

"If anything were to happen to her, he might lose control again." She said with the tears not stopping from streaming down her face. "And I can't stand the thought of that. I'm sure you've realized it too… That Meliodas is prepared to sacrifice himself for the miko!"

"But it's weird!" She shouted. "Kagome isn't the reincarnation of Liz, so why does he love her?! She is the worse person for him!" Zaneri continued. "She can kill him!"

She got quiet as her eyes went to the floor. "She even knew… she knew that there wasn't a seed and she still forgave me…"

* * *

"Oh man, I could go for a pint right about now." Meliodas muttered as he stretched in the valley. "M-Meliodas." Gilthunder came forth. "Did you really face the Ten Commandments in combat just now?"

"Just a small bout." The sin of wrath answered. "You two look like you became stronger too." Meliodas noted as he looked at Gilthunder and Hauser, who smiled proudly at the compliment. "But still, I don't really have a good sense about it." Hauser admitted sheepishly.

"In that case, let me take a closer look." Hawk muttered as he took step forward. Number's appeared in front of him when he looked at the two young men. "Gill's power level has increased from I,970 to 2,33. And Hauser's power level has increased from 1,910 to 2,350."

"I'm kinda impressed you remembered the old numbers." Meliodas complimented, Hawk huffed happily as he answered. "Well, you can call me Hawk, the Power Level obsessed."

"By the way," Meliodas began. "how did this new look of your come about?" He asked. "It's a long story, but let me summarize it for you." Hawk sighed as it they were hopeless without knowing the story. "I was swallowed whole by a Tyrant Dragon, but I managed to eat my way out. And that caused this transformation."

Oslo barked as if to confirm the truth of the story. "Hawk- _chan_ , is your stomach okay?" Kagome asked concerned. "It matters not if it's burnt or raw, the Captain of the Knights of the Leftovers Disposal can't be picky." Hawk said in triumph. "And I gained invincible powers!

"I can blow fire from my snout!" He shouted as he gave an example, but he cried out in pain when he felt his snout burn. "A-Ahaha…" Kagome laughed hopelessly at the young pig.

"And my ears turn into wings that allow me to soar the skies." He once again showed what he meant, but he barely came off the ground as his ears were flapping really hard and fast.

"Well, I guess a lot happened to everyone." Meliodas muttered as he looked at the other members interacting with each other. "I'll ask them along the way." He told himself.

"I'm most happy that you didn't change from getting you powers back." Kagome said as she smiled at him. He suddenly vanished from her side only to feel two hands pushing themselves under her armor and on her breast. "Yes, I'm still the same."

"Th-That's not what I-… Quit it!"

"B-By the way, Hawk- _san_ ," Gilthunder crunched to whisper in the pig's ear. "what's Meliodas' power level?" Hawk smirked at the question. "You're curious about that, huh, shounen. The truth is, so am!"

Hawk's eyes went to Meliodas, while he still was busy harassing the princess. "Power level 3,250?!" Gilthunder stood up in awe. "Meliodas is so awesome! Right?" He asked his friend who looked away. "Y-Yeah, but it's not that much more. I'll catch up in no time." Hauser claimed.

"Hold on there, Meliodas!" Hawk began as he stomped to the man. "your powers are back, but your power level has actually gone down from your previous 3,370."

Merlin came floating behind Hawk with a knowing smile. "I think you missed a zero in there, Hawk- _dono_." Gilthunder and Hauser looked shocked at the pig and then the man. "Eh?!"

"Th-That means…" Hawk stuttered as he realized his mistake. "His power level is 32,500?!" Meliodas ignored the shocked expression on the others faces and looked further in the valley.

"Well, well, well then…" He muttered. "Our next step is finding Escanor." Kagome snapped her head to Merlin who looked away at the mention of the name. _'Hmnn…'_ Kagome smirked and saw Merlin irk, cause they both knew that the miko had discovered something.

"The last of the _Nanatsu no Taizai_. Are you sure looking for him is worth it at this point?" Hawk wondered. "You alone seem to be enough." Meliodas turned to him with a cunning smile. "Escanor is stronger than me."

They others were shocked hearing the news, mumbling among themselves. King looked at them stoic, until a surge of power went through him. "Oslo!" He shouted calling his summon towards him.

"What's wrong King?" Kagome looked at the fairy who's eyes were wide in disbelieve. "I… I have to go!" and he disappeared in thin air.

"I wonder what's wrong…?" Kagome muttered to herself as no one could spot or locate the Fairy King.

* * *

 **KT:** OLA BABY MISS ME?! I absolutely love this chapter, I hope you guys do too! So tell me what you think about it and if you have any kind of theory, please do tell me cause I'm really curious to hear what you have to say^^

I have to be honest and say that we're already halfway there! Yes this series will end with ten chapters. I tried to make the best out of it, and I hope you all will continue to support me for our last five weeks^^

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **RedLovesBlack:** Thank you! So, what do you think of Meliodas reaction? I tried to it so that it would've fit both their characters! I think I did well XD

 **Gcardozaqromero1:** Still don't get it, but thanks… I guess XD

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** I thought it would fit Kagome to say something like that since she has her own past you^^ I'm happy that you liked it, but that was not all there are so many more emotional scenes coming up so be prepared ;)

 **Lorelei Evans:** It's not, not at all XD I love him too XD

 **Guest** : Thank you^^

 **Skeleton97:** It's not bad in wanting that XD Though I have to say that he won't pop up, but perhaps… in the future ;) Still thank you for the compliment^^

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Just a bit XD I hope you liked the drama, I worked hard on it^^

Guest: Hehehe… this is how it went. Was it any good?

 **Lunar's Dream:** Thank you! And of course I share this story with you guys^^

Tinas86Roses: It's been a while for starters XD And thank you^^

 **Luffylover (Guest):** I'm glad to see you too! Thank you for reading it^^

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Youkii:** Demon Energy

 **Chotte** : Hold on

 **Miko:** Priestess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **Uruse:** Shut Up

 **Osuwari:** Sit

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for guys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 6 X For You**

* * *

"Captain, I sensed it just now." Merlin announced as she felt a cold wind hit them. They had been travelling on Hawk Mama for a while without much luck, finding the pride sin. "Is it him?" Meliodas asked.

Merlin changed into her ghost-like form and nodded. "Yeah. Current combat class, 50,055… 50,060…" She muttered. Kagome perked up from her seat and joined them. "His power is growing as time passes." Merlin said.

"There's no mistaking it." Meliodas began. "It's Escanor!" Kagome's eyes widen.

* * *

"And off he went…" Jericho looked at the distance where their savior had disappeared. " _Sugoi_! Escanor _-sama_ is just amazing!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she kept on waving. Jericho spared her a glanced before walking over to the stone Galand. "You piece of shit! This is for Zhivago!" She kicked him, but was soon met with pain.

"Are you in pain, Elaine?" Elizabeth turned to look at Ban who was sitting with Elaine on his lap. The two lovers were finally reunited and hadn't left each other since. "No," Elaine shook her head as he held her hand. "I'm so happy…"

"Me too." Ban replied. "… being held in your arms…" Elaine continued. "This is like a dream. So even if I die again, I'm not afraid." Ban smiled softly at her. "Don't say something like that."

"Like Ban- _sama_ said!" Elizabeth popped up besides Ban. "Please don't say something like that, Elaine _-sama_! Ban- _sama_ is very happy with you here!" Elaine smiled at the happy child, somewhere inside she still felt guilty for attacking the other girls for just being with Ban and him protecting them, but… they were his friends.

"Exactly." Jericho joined them. Her hair was loose after the attack of the Demons, and she wore no armor except for her legs. "Didn't that demon woman say that the dead are revived by amplifying their regret?" She started. "Even your anger towards me, and even Elizabeth- _sama,_ is gone your regret about Ban is just being a tact."

"In order words… You'll probably be fine!" Jericho smiled, causing a chain reaction between the women smiling at each other, tears escaping the fairy's eyes. "Jericho… Elizabeth- _chan_ … _Daisuki_!"

Night soon arrived and Escanor returned from his hunt. "Let me introduce you." Ban began. "The Lion's sin of Pride, Escanor of the _Nanatsu no Taizai_." Instead of the big build man they saw in the afternoon they were met with the frail man that had greeted them when they arrived.

"Pleased to meet you…" The man nodded sheepishly. Jericho looked shocked at the man while there was a twinkle in Elizabeth's eyes. "As the sun rises, he becomes a hulk of a man, but as you can see…" His eyes went over the weak-minded man. "He is a weird man that goes from invincible to incredibly weak when the sun goes down." He explained.

"T-This old man is that huge man from earlier?!" Jericho stuttered as her eyes kept on blinking, thinking that it was an illusion. "I-I apologize…" The man muttered in responds.

A small hand took a hold of his, Escanor looked at the young girl that smiled kindly at him. "I still think you're amazing, Escanor- _sama_!" A red dust decorated his cheeks as he looked away.

"So," Ban began, bringing the attention to him. "what's the business you have with me? Is it about Merlin?" He asked.

" _Hai_ …"

"EH?" Escanor jumped at the quickness of his own answer, and started to become beet red. "I-I mean no… where are captain and the others?!" He quickly asked.

Ban's eyes drooped to the ground. "Sorry, I haven't seen them since we parted ways back in Liones. Seeing as those demons are on the loose, they're probably on the move too."

Escanor fell to his knee with his hands on the ground, an aura of darkness started to gather around him. "I-I see…" Ban ignored the depressed man with a yawn. "Was that all?" He questioned.

"Well…" Escanor began. "I'm thrilled to be rejoining the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ … But I'm to deliver some alcohol by the day after tomorrow." Escanor looked at the undead with hope. "Ban- _san_ , will you please help me?" He asked.

Ban clicked his tongue. "What a pain in the ass… Just forget about it." The silver-haired man said as he looked at the amount of barrels filled with alcohol. "This is my last job as a bar master! I'll never break my promise!" Escanor yelled with Elizabeth clapping in the background.

"You're too honest." Both Ban and Jericho deadpanned, but the ginger didn't mind. "I'm a holy knight after all." He said with pride.

"Achoo!" The man suddenly sneezed which caused the young princess to be startled by the sudden sound. "S-So cold! I'm going to catch a cold!" he stuttered out. "Escanor- _sama_ , you shouldn't catch a cold." She stated as she watched the bare-chested male cover himself with his arms to keep him warm.

"Are you really the invincible holy knight?" Jericho questioned suspiciously, eyeing the man. The two went off back and fort, with the other just watching them.

Elaine suddenly noticed something behind them. "Oh!" Their eyes went to a green dog looking creature they were familiar with. "Oslo!" Someone appeared behind him, slowly landing on the ground.

"King _-sama_!" Elizabeth yelled excitedly as she recognized the man. However her call was left deaf in his ears as he kept looking at the blonde woman in Ban's arm who started to become teary.

" _Nii-sama_!"

"Elaine…"

* * *

"The great Vaizel Fight Festival will be held in Vaizel…" Meliodas read the paper to everyone. All the males except for Meliodas and Gowther had changed into the so-called uniform of the bar, what was a black tuxedo without the coat and with a red tie. "The winner gets any wish granted." Meliodas finished.

"Vaizel… the town Diane completely ruined?" Hawk huffed as he asked the question. "What a tempting prize…" Meliodas smirked. "Perhaps… time to expand the bar?"

"No, no! This is definitely suspicious!" Hauser protested. "Are the Ten Commandments behind this?" Hawk asked. "What other group would do something like using Demons to send out fliers?" Hauser reasoned.

"Meliodas, no matter ho…" Hawk couldn't finish as Hendrickson took over. "No matter how you think about it, it's a trap!"

"Don't steal my line!"

' _The great fighting festival…'_ Gilthunder looked at Meliodas in a daze, he looked to the side as his head spun around with a dilemma. _'Even if we know it's a trap, I want to enter it together with Meliodas… But given our situation, there's no way I can say that we should enter…'_

"It looks like you want to say something, Gil- _kun_." Kagome paced a soft hand on the young man's shoulder making him look at her. "Eh… Ah, _iie_ …"

"Gil…" Hauser sweat-dropped as he looked at his childhood friend. "You seriously want to enter the festival? You had this extremely excited look on your face…" Gilthunder snapped his head to the princess for confirmation; Kagome hesitantly nodded agreeing with the Holy Knight.

"Well, well, well." Meliodas muttered with a smile. "We can't sense Escanor anymore." He stated. "So let's swing by." He decided with an exciting tone in his voice.

"Are you serious?!" Hendrickson looked at him surprised of the decision. "Or do you have a plan?" He asked.

"Nope!" Meliodas grinned as he fisted his hand. "It just looks like a ton of fun!" The Holy Knights fell at his answer with an exception for Gilthunder who secretly celebrated _'Yosh!'_

* * *

" _Hai_! Thank you guys for sending out the fliers." Gloxinia clapped with his green tentacles as he saw three demonic birds land. "Huh?" He mumbled as he looked over the birds of different sizes. "One, two, three… Oh my, we're missing one."

A bored expression came on his face as the tentacle moved in a scolding manner. "I understand that you're excited to be released, but I want you to be focused on you work. When the other one comes back, he's getting the death penalty. Good preparation is crucial for a festival."

"Festival, huh?" Drole repeated, his huge form hovering over his partner. "You sure love imitating humans, as always." He noted. "It's a lot more efficient than wandering around collecting soul scraps." Gloxinia reasoned.

"No clans are more greedy than the humans." A smirk came on the pink haired man covered in green tentacles. "And Meliodas will definitely come. We're old friends, after all."

* * *

"It didn't occur to me that I would see you again like this, so I'm happy." Elaine smiled as she and her brother were sitting on the back of the car that was being driven by Escanor. She and Elizabeth had changed their clothes to the female uniform of Escanor's bar while Ban wore the male's.

"I'm happy too." King replied, as he was glad to see his sister alive again. They both looked at the night sky, content with the answer. "Now that you're relieved, you're now worried about Diane?"

" _Un_."

"Eh?"

Elaine laughed lightly at her brother's respond. "I read your mind." She admitted. "You used to be able to do so in the past too. Maybe it's because you've been away from the Fairy Realm and he Fairy King's Forest?" Elaine questioned.

" _Iie_ , I have never been good at it." King smiled as he confessed. "They call me Fairy King, but I still haven't got wings and I'm immature." He spoke softly, as if he was trying to forgive himself for that. "I haven't gotten mine either." Elaine also said, making them both smile.

"Wings, huh…?" They heard Ban's deep voice speak from behind them, he had been listening to their conversation since it started. " _Yada_ , Ban! Don't imagine something weird!" Elaine scolded as a blush came on her cheeks, which just caused the man to snicker.

" _Onee-chan_!" The shout brought their attention to the child who was sitting upright, after sleeping the whole way. "Hawk- _chan_ … is eating my _udon_ …" She muttered as she slowly lay down again, continuing sleeping without a disturbance, next to Jericho.

This caused the adults to laugh a bit at the young child. "She must miss her sister…" King muttered softly as he watch the child sleep again. "It's been a few weeks, probably the longest time away from the princess…" Ban agreed. "Who… Who is her sister?" Elaine decided to ask.

"Kagome, the crown princess of Liones." Ban informed her, the fairy nodded in understanding but King corrected him. "She called herself Kagome Higurashi." Ban just rolled his eyes, saying something along the lines that her name was Kagome in the end.

"Are the two close?" King looked at his sister and nodded. "From what I know, Kagome- _hime_ practically raised Elizabeth- _sama_ , so they're very close." Ban scoffed at his explanation. " _Hime-chan_ is basically the brat's mom." He said. The two sins started bickering while Escanor just quietly drove the carriage while listening to the story of the princess.

"Hmn…" Elaine muttered as she flew over to Elizabeth, brushing away a strand of hair from the child's face. "I would love to meet _Hime-chan_ if you all speak so highly of her."

Ban grinned as he turned to the man leading the horses. "Escanor, how far till we reach our destination?" He asked. "Just a bit longer…"

* * *

"It's not too late. Go back, Diane." Diane turned around to the other female giant. It was miracle that they found each other again, alive. And as Diane couldn't remember much she promised herself to stay by her side, especially since her children were kidnapped, Matrona's children.

"Matrona, if you're going for Sol and Della, then I'm going there with you." Diane smiled brightly as she walked while swinging Gideon around. Matrona sighed helplessly, a smile on her face. "You won't take no for an answer, like always."

They kept on walking until Diane spotted something in the distance. "Matrona!" She called the blonde and pointed towards a gigantic maze that stood in their path. "A giant maze?" The other female questioned as she observed the obstruction.

They walked up to the entrance on their side and noticed that it was far above them; it was bigger than a giant. "Who made something so big?" Diane asked as she looked around excitedly.

"It's a feat only a giant could accomplish." Matrona explained, her eyes went to a builder that stood above all the others. "The big rock is the goal?" She muttered.

"All the huge rocks blocking my way," The woman suddenly summoned her powers in her hand. "turn to dust! Palm Flowing Strike!" She ordered as she slammed her hand to the ground. The wall that was before them broke down so that they could pass through.

"You aren't going to destroy all the walls to go through, right?" Diane sweat-dropped as she watched the blonde nod with a cold face. "Of course, it's the most efficient way."

Matrona took a step forward; however the hole she had created started to build itself up, once again blocking their way. " _Nani_?!" Diane exclaimed shocked. "There is a giant whose power is even greater then yours?"

"We have no choice…" Matrona stated as she began walking through the maze. "Let's go through the maze quickly." She said with Diane following her close behind. The brunette strayed behind with her eyes to the sky, an idea shut in her up and made her perk up. "I've got an idea!" She shouted.

She jumped up. "A maze is easy if you walk along the edge!" She saw the edge nearing and smiled, but then a rock suddenly stuck out. Diane crashed her head into it with force and fell down again with a headache.

"We can't go back either." Matrona said waiting for the younger girl to stand up again.

* * *

"It has now begun." Gloxinia said in between snickers, he watched the two giant girls walk through the maze. "The first barrier in the Vaizel Great Fighting Festival. Death-trap maze." He laughed again. "Drole, your master craftsmanship is brilliant."

He looked around spotting the other people walking aimlessly through the maze. "The number of participants was greater than I expected, so I'll sift them here first." His smirk widen when he saw the two giants try to pass through a very narrow path.

Hours went by and night was starting to come. "We've been walking around it for hours, but the goal is still far away." Diane whined as she looked through a hole in the wall, trying to find a way out.

"I gave to win in the Great Fighting Festival as soon as possible and save Sol's and Della's lives!" Matrona stated determined. Her eyes went to the corner and noticed two beings run and disappear behind a wall. "Sol? Della?" Her legs started guiding her away from Diane and towards her precious children.

"I am hungry." Diane whined as stood up again from peeking. "Ah!" She spotted something on the floor and picked it up. "Bone-in meat?!" She smiled brightly as she brought it to her mouth. " _Itadakimasu_!" She took a big bite, but instead of meat she tasted rock and sand. Her teeth hurt from trying to chew through something hard.

" _Ne_ , did you see it? The meat suddenly changed…" She turned her head to Matrona, only to see her gone. Suddenly she was alone. "M-Matrona?" She tried calling. The sun disappeared and Diane was alone.

She was leaning against the wall, trying to sleep while the hunger kept her awake. "Matrona… Where are you?" She mumbled softly. A delicious scent came into her nose and shook her awake. "This smell is…" Slowly opening her eyes she looked at a pink pig that was in front of her.

Eyes glimmered as she crawled forward. "Come here, piggy! Play with me. Don't worry, I am not scary. I'll just hit you, squeeze you, grill you and eat you!" Her mouth started watering as the piglet took a step away.

"Oi, _kora_ _teme_! Diane! Don't joke like that right after we reunite!" Hawk shouted at the pig as he remembered the days when they first had met. "The pig talked!" Diane was now fully awake and jumped back in shock.

"I had no idea we would see you here though." Hawk muttered.

"How do you know my name?" Diane tried to question.

"Meliodas' hunch is good."

"It has to be a dream, right? It can be a dream, right?"

"So, you lost your memory?" Hawk decided to ask.

"Let me eat you!" Diane grabbed him; he started to frantically move, trying to get out of her hand. "Just let me eat you a bit! Piggy!"

"Diane, let him go!" A voice shouted from behind causing the giant to halt, she turned around to see who spoke. "A _ningen_ girl?" The said girl smiled brightly. Diane let unconsciously go of Hawk who immediately hid behind the smaller girl. She noticed the quiver of arrows on her back but didn't see a bow. "Who are you?" The brunette asked.

"Diane, I'm so glad you're fine. We have all been worried about you." The woman said happily. "I'm Kagome. I was travelling with you and members of the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ , maybe you remember me as Liones' princess?"

"Kagome? Liones' princess? _Nanatsu no Taizai_?" Diane repeated the words confused. Kagome smiled softly understanding what the girl was going through, she sat down by a nearby rock. "You lost your memory and disappeared from sight. King left us to go look for you on his own." Kagome explained.

"I know you?" Diane asked as she leaned in closer. " _Hai_ , we're friends." Kagome smiled again. Diane still held doubtful eyes, watching the human be so familiar with her. She stood up and glared at the two. "I'm sorry but I can't trust a human. Liones' Holy Knights deceived us and tried to kill Matrona." She picked of Gideon and turned her back toward them.

" _Matte_!" Kagome tried to call out, but Diane just glared. "Don't follow me!" She yelled and began walking away leaving the pig and the human behind.

"She told us not to follow her." Hawk repeated. "What should we do?" He looked up. Kagome turned to him with a big smirk. "Of course we'll follow her!" And they started to walk behind her.

"This is horrible." Hawk noted the many houses that were hidden in the walls. "When the maze was being built, villages were probably destroyed along the way." Kagome also saw the destruction. "I don't even sense an aura through those tick walls."

They noticed that Diane had stopped and was glaring at them. "Why are you following me?" She asked annoyed. Hawk huffed in responds. "You are just walking towards the direction we are headed!"

Diane stood aside and bowed. "Well then, after you." Hawk sweated as he took a prideful step forward. "O-Oh! Why not?!" He started walking pass the giant. "Well… where should we turn next?"

" _Matte_ , Hawk- _chan_!" Kagome tried to warn Hawk of the coming trap, but her ground disappeared as well. The two felt their body being pulled towards the darkness of the hole. However they landed on something soft and were dragged away from the hole.

" _Arigatou_ , Diane!" Kagome smiled towards the girl from the hand, but she looked away. "Oi!" Hawk got their attention and motioned for the hole. "Look at the bottom of the hole!" They stared at some of the bodies being impaled by spikes that were sprouting out from the bottom. "They're probably the villagers!"

They decided to be more alert of their surroundings when Diane placed them on the ground again. "It just happened in front of me by chance, so I saved your lives, b-but there is no next time." Diane said stubbornly.

"Look!" Hawk had ignored her and walked ahead to the green plants. "There are so many berries!" Kagome looked at him and saw that it was true. "Many are even edible…" She muttered as she came to take a closer look.

"Food…"

"There are many inside too!" Hawk shouted as he took a step forward in the small cave. Kagome took a few and placed them in her pouch while also eating some. She heard a huff from behind and heavy stomps.

" _J-Jaa ne_!"

She watched Diane walk away. "Ah, Diane!" Kagome tried calling out but the purple-eyes girl was already too far.

"I'm thirsty…" Diane muttered as she kept walking. "Where are you, Matrona?" Her legs suddenly felt wet and she looked around, seeing herself trapped in water. "A swamp?! It's pretty deep. This would be dangerous for human beings."

Her eyes widen as she realized what she said, she scoffed as if to blow thought away. "It's none of my business."

" _Ite_! Something's on my legs…" She looked at her legs where the pain came from and saw some type of slugs crawling on her leg. "KYYYAAA! I hate bugs!" She shouted as she tried to get away. The creatures began to multiply while tears left her eyes, as she remained frozen in fear. "No! Don't come here!"

"Diane!" Her eyes went to the side and saw the human named Kagome standing. Kagome looked at the legs and saw the creatures, Kagome jumped in without hesitation. She swam to Diane's leg and began pulling the slugs one by one. "Get away from Diane!"

Kagome had finally save Diane after some time, making them both exhausted as they sat on the dry land. "That was actually scary!" Kagome laughed lightly as she leaned back, while trying to catch her breath. "Did you just rush for me?" Diane asked curious.

Kagome smiled at her. "I just did what I should for my friend." They remained silent until Diane looked away causing Kagome to smile softly at her. _'Diane can't help it…'_ She thought. _'It must be strange for an unknown human to help her…'_

"Phew!" They both heard a voice coming closer. "I finally caught up with you." The girls looked at the pig that came to join them, only to see a very strange sight. Their eyes widen at amount of berries that the pig had carried with his lips colored purple.

They decided to take a break, everyone eating the berries to fill their hunger. " _Oishi_!" Diane muttered surprised at the taste. Hawk smirked. "Kagome- _chan_ picked the edible ones for us!"

Diane looked at the woman who just smiled and ate as well. " _A-Arigatou_ , _Ohime-sama_ …" Diane said softly as she tried to hide behind her hair.

"Well, well, well… I found some delicious food."

Kagome's eyes widen as she immediately stood up. "Devona!" A bow appeared in her hand as she instantly had ahold of her arrow, pointing it at the person that came. "Meliodas…?" Kagome questioned as she noticed the being that looked exactly like her lover, but it wasn't his aura, it held malice.

"You are…!" Diane perked up at the familiar face. "Don't fire!" She ordered the girl. "Diane, he's a fake, look!" She noted the other copies joining them, all of them looked like Meliodas.

"A _ningen_ girl, a giant girl and a round, fat pig."

"What is going on?" Hawk exclaimed as he inched closer the raven-haired girl. She kept silent; she wasn't sure at who to aim her bow as more kept popping up.

"Give us back our forest."

"Give Arpine Forest back to us!"

"You transformed our forest yourself. Restore it!

"What?!" Hawk stepped forward. "We didn't build the maze!" He shouted at the people who then glared at him. "Kagome- _chan_ , they're the same as the Forest of White Dreams." He told her. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if they're based on the same Meliodas we know."

"Only one way to find out." Hawk stated Kagome relaxed her bow, as she looked confused at the pork. " _Hai_?"

"Oi, listen carefully, all the Meliodas!" Hawk shouted, gaining the attention of the Meliodas'. "Which part of Kagome- _chan_ do you like the most? Butt, waist or breast?!" Kagome's cheek became pink out of embarrassment. "Hawk- _chan_!"

Drool started to escape the men as they eyed the girl.

"Belly."

"Stomach."

"Feet."

"Liver."

"Heart."

"I eat a pig whole, even the legs!"

"HYEE! I'm not asking what kind of pork you like! All of them are imposters!" Hawk yelled as he scrambled behind Kagome who drew back the string and aimed. "I noticed that already, remember Hawk I can recognize his aura!" She scolded; she preferred not to agitate them more.

She suddenly felt an aura speeding up towards, and couldn't draw her bow fast enough, so Hawk dragged her to safety before the fake Meliodas could hit her. "But if they all look like Meliodas, that means the real one has been somewhere else nearby?" He proposed as he ran.

"I don't know, because of the walls and the structure it's very hard for me to spot auras. But I know that he isn't close by at the moment." Kagome said as held on tight to his body. "We have to first do something about them."

Hawk stopped at turned to Diane. "Diane!" He yelled. "We're counting on you!" Diane turned to them as she shook her head. "B-But I can't do it." She told them. "Meliodas saved my life after all!"

"Then I'll do it!" Kagome stepped off of Hawk, who protested. "It isn't him inside them." Kagome shot an arrow and hit one of the Meliodas', she made sure that it wasn't infused with _Reiki_ so that it wouldn't alert the demons.

A poof could be heard and the Meliodas went up in smoke only for a monster to appear and run away. "So it was the Hide and Seeks." She muttered as she grabbed another arrow, however some of were getting hit by lightning while others were being attacked by wind. And soon the monsters ran away, leaving them.

"That was too easy." Kagome heard and turned to see two familiar boys standing. "Are you all unharmed?" She watched as Gilthunder looked concerned over her, Margaret wouldn't forgive him if something happened to her precious older sister, after all. "I'm fine Gil- _kun_ , thanks to you and Hauser- _kun_." She smiled, patting the young boy on his head.

Hauser was about to greet Diane who cautiously took a step back, so Kagome came in between them and explained the situation. "Have you really lost your memory?" Gilthunder questioned. "Could you have even forgotten King?" Hauser asked surprised, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"King?" Diane wondered. " _Gomen_ … who is that?" She asked with a sweat-drop, as she really couldn't remember. " _Yosh_!" Hauser cheered. "Don't cheer for that." Kagome the older woman scolded as she hit the man.

"Do you guys know anything about the others?" She then asked. Gilthunder turned to her and shook his head. "Sorry. We fell into traps right after we came in, and before I knew it…"

"Gil and I were on our own." Hauser finished. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked around. " _Minna_ , be very careful, something is coming." She told them and when she did, something bit Hauser.

Diane picked up Kagome, as they watched the others find whatever that was crawling. "I can smell it… Hawk muttered as he sniffed the ground, teeth suddenly popped up and grabbed his nose tightly. " _ITAI_!" He pulled his head up pulling outa little green monster.

"Hawk- _chan_!" Kagome tried to go and help him, but Diane prevented it. "You jerk!" Hawk shouted as he tried to shake it off. "Pigs are omnivorous, don't look down on us!" Hawk managed to bite the tail of the monster, causing it to let go of Hawk's snout. The pig continued to chew on it taking one bite after the other. "I can eat it."

"H-He's eating it!" Hauser looked at the disturbing scene with wide eyes, they couldn't look away.

 ***Poof** *

Hawk disappeared in smoke, but then reappeared with green skin and instead of his behind legs he had a fish tail. "What is happening?" Diane asked as she placed Kagome down and kneeled to get a better sight on the used-to-be pig.

"I've just found out very recently. If I eat a creature that has magical powers, I get its ability and it's characteristics." Hawk explained as if it was nothing. The group kept their shocked faces on Hawk. "As Merlin says, this is my own magical power, Trans-Pork!"

"I don't really care," Diane began. "but will you stay like this forever?" Hawk huffed out steam as he wiggled his tail. "I transform back after I poo!"

"Urg…"

"What kind of monster was that just now?" Kagome turned to Gilthunder, asking. "It was a monster called Sand Crawl, which lives in desserts. They mainly eat small animals, so they aren't dangerous. But when they are adults, they are called Earth Crawler, and they are bigger and fiercer. People found houses and Tyrant Dragons in their stomachs."

"S-Somehow, they sound frightening now." Hawk stuttered, as he was glad that the monster they encountered was just a baby. "But it's a matter of history…" Gilthunder went on. "Giant ones like that don't frequently appear."

" _Iie_ … it does…" Hawk looked at something that was hovering over them from behind. They felt a cold shiver go through them as they slowly looked behind to see a gigantic mouth opened for them.

They managed to jump out of the way before it slammed its teeth down. Diane tried to hurt it with Gideon, but the weapon slipped off, making Diane stumble. "its body is slimy and it's hard to attack with a weapon!" She shouted.

"Oi, I can move freely underground in this form!" They looked at Hawk who had his head stick out from the ground after he ate his way through. "This isn't time for fun!" Diane yelled.

"Hauser!" Gilthunder yelled to his partner as they both gather their magic, thunder and wind. "Combo Attack: Dragon Castle!" They shouted as they combined their magic and attacked.

The Earth Crawler tried to go underground, escaping the chaos. "I won't let you!" Diane yelled as she swung Gideon, two blocks of stone appeared hitting the monster in the air. "Double Hammer!"

"As expected, Diane!" Hauser complimented, making Diane giggle. "Be on your guard! It isn't over yet!" The monster started to attack again, hitting Hauser against the wall, and Diane to the ground. It then turned his eyes to Gilthunder, who stood alone.

However, before it could attack, snowflakes started to float around the monster attaching it to its body. "Freeze Coffin." A voice spoke and they watched, as the monster slowly froze, unable to move. "It's most efficient to freeze it with its slime."

They looked up after they were sure that it didn't move, and saw a man with long light brown hair, floating above them. "Who are you?" Gilthunder wanted to ask, but the monster began to move again, causing crack in its prison.

"Damn, it shed its skin!" The unknown man cursed as he got his wand ready, but it wasn't necessary as an arrow went straight to the monster's heart, breaking it down.

"Always be sure that it's killed." Kagome spoke as she joined the others with Hawk, she glared at the man causing him to flinch and float away from the group. "Though I hate to say it… _arigatou_!" She yelled after him.

* * *

"Impressive! You killed so many of them, all by yourself!" Arthur complimented as he eyes the mountain of Earth Crawlers, he looked back at the person he was stuck with, Meliodas.

"I just made them pass out." The blonde replied as he handed him a piece of meat, they grilled them on a small fire they managed the start. "I got a bit of their meat, though." Meliodas said as he took a big bite.

"Disgusting." He declared. "This is leftover for Hawk!" Meliodas placed the meat to the side as he lay down and looked at the night sky. "I wonder how Kagome is doing…"

* * *

Pink light engulfed her hands as she placed them over Hauser's wound, he watched with disbelieve and excitement as it slowly got healed. "Here, all done!" Kagome sat back, retracting her magic. Hawk had also returned to his original form, even though he missed the tail.

"Are you serious?! You are amazing, Kagome- _hime-sama_!" Hauser kept looking at his leg as he felt no and saw no injury left. Kagome stood up and stretched her legs. "Please, Hauser- _kun_ , just call me Kagome. I'm no princess out here." She said with a bright smile. "You too, Gil- _kun_! You're gonna be my in-law after all." She winked at him with a smirk.

The boy flushed red as he nodded frantically. " _H-Hai_!" He managed to say, causing his friend to laugh at him. "Was that a druid's magic?!" Diane asked shocked as the woman neared her. 'If she has this power, then Sola and Della…'

" _Ne_ , _Ohime-sama_! Will you use your powers to…" Diane couldn't finish as Kagome snapped her head away. She started walking towards a wall as she felt the familiar aura brush against her.

"Meliodas…"

* * *

Meliodas snapped his head back, looking at the wall that was behind them. He walked closer to it to confirm his speculation. "What's wrong, Meliodas- _dono_?" Arthur asked confused.

"She's here."

"Eh? Is it a new monster?" Arthur looked around, not sensing anything. Meliodas ignored him and softly placed his hand on the wall. "What a relief…"

* * *

"Meliodas?!"

"Are you sure, Kagome-Ohim-… Kagome- _san_?" Gilthunder asked as they surrounded the woman. "Yes, I can feel him." She placed her hand on the wall, inching closer. "I can feel his aura, he's here."

"Meliodas…" She started whispering to herself, hoping that somehow Meliodas would hear her. "I am waiting for you."

* * *

"Kagome… Wait for me." Meliodas muttered softly as he stepped away from the wall. "I can't feel anything, though." Arthur said as he tried to look over the wall. "Well, I know everything about her." Meliodas smiled. Suddenly his nose caught a sniff of something. "This smell…"

He looked behind him, causing Arthur to follow his gaze. They stared at a piece of meat that was lying there, harmlessly. The King decided to try his luck and took a bite. " _Oishi_!" His eyes lighted up. "It's so good that imperial cooks will be impressed! I wish this cook would come to Camelot!"

"What are you talking about, Arthur?" Meliodas gobbled up some of the pieces. "Boar's Hat is going to hire him!" He announced as he pointed an accusing finger at the young king. "That's not fair!"

"All right, fine. If you insist on hiring me… then I'll go back."

"Ban?!"

The two sins stared at each other, neither of them saying or doing anything. Arthur kept on looked concerned at the two as he was sure if he should interfere. "What is this intense vibe?" He muttered.

"Cap'n!" Ban shouted happy. "Ban!" Meliodas smiled brightly.

"Eh, what's going on?"

Arthur watched on as they slapped their hands together, faster each and every time. Until Ban managed to slap Meliodas, who just grinned. Meliodas punched Ban into the opposite wall. The undead kept on laughing as he stood up. "What a great power!"

"Sorry, I couldn't curb my enthusiasm." Meliodas smiled apologetic. "But in the time I haven't seen you," Ban began as the blood started to disappear. "you're back to who you used to be 10 years ago, Captain."

Once again they arm wrestling match would decide the winner; Arthur was the referee and watched the two lay down and get read. "Are you sure about this?" Meliodas questioned with a big smirk.

"Have you forgotten?" Ban retorted. "The results of our matches were 50-50, 10 years ago." Arthur placed his hand on top of the other two to keep it in the middle. "W-Well then… Ready… Go!"

Meliodas was instantly on the ground Ban had won this round. "When you play this, speed an spontaneity matter most." Ban grinned as he watched Meliodas stand up. "Tch, so I lost?" the blonde pouted, which caused the fox sin to laugh harder.

"Ban," Meliodas suddenly began with a serious tone. "did you come to the Great Fighting Festival to have your wish granted?" Ban looked at him quietly before answering. "No. I was on my way to deliver ale to Vaizel." Ban answered. "Escanor asked me to."

"You were with Escanor?" Meliodas questioned. "Elaine is with us too." Meliodas' eyes went wide at the words. "Of course you would be surprised. Frankly, I can't keep up with what is going on either." Ban stated.

He kept silent as he watched his friend hold on to that shocked expression. "You won't ask anything?" Ban asked Meliodas smiled as he tapped Ban's chest with his fist. "You reunited with the woman you love, right? That's fine, then."

Meliodas began walking pass him. "It's not fine." He heard Ban grit under his teeth. "I tried to kill you!" He yelled Meliodas kept on smiling as he continued to walk. "Let's go and find everybody and escape the maze!"

"Captain, I'm sorry."

"Let's go, my friend! For the people we want to protect."

"Sure."

They started walking together towards the wall and talked. "Well, you go look for Elaine."

"Sure, I'll go do that." Ban answered. "But after we pick up _Hime_ - _chan_ from across the wall here."

"Ban…" Meliodas looked at Ban who smirked. "Don't worry. Elaine is protected by the reliable Fairy King and Holy Knight."

"Didn't you have Elizabeth- _chan_ with you? Kagome's gonna kill you if she knows you let her out of your sight."

"Ah, shit! I totally forgot about that! Do you think she'll forgive me if I tell you that she's with Escanor?"

"At night? You're dead, and don't think I'll help you."

They both shivered at the imagine of having the eyes of the princess turn cold in rage and have that rage directed at them. _'Definitely not.'_ They both thought.

"Well, strolling around leisurely won't get us anywhere." Ban sighed as their attention went back to the wall. "Yeah, let's break it!" Meliodas grabbed the hilt of his sword and stood ready. "Let's make a huge hole here before it regenerates!"

"Hit it with extremely high speed!" Ban also pulled out his Sacred Treasure: Holy Rod and stood ready. They immediately called their magic to them; Meliodas was gathering it for one big attack, while Ban kept on attacking it.

"Step away from here!" Kagome ordered as the wall began to shake. They made room for whatever was coming their way.

Ban and Meliodas released their full power and blasted through the wall, creating a path for them to pass. 'Their power is even greater than the wall's regenerating ability?' Arthur shielded himself from the blow that came after the attack. _'This is the Nanatsu no Taizai Dragon Sin's and Fox Sin's power!'_ He watched the two stand proud with big smirks on their faces.

"Meliodas!"

* * *

 **KT:** PEOPLE I'M SHOOK1 THERE'S GONNA BE A NANATSU NO TAIZAI **MOVIE**! You have no idea how happy I am, because I'm definitely planning on writing a story on it with Kagome XD No idea how I'm gonna do it tho XD But it will happen!

As you could read, I let out the scene where Ban and Elaine would've met again. And that's because I did had some things that I wanted write so I tried, but I soon got tired of it and it wasn't any fun. Also not a lot of changes were made so figured I would stop and just continue with writing those that I do enjoy. So instead just imagine Elizabeth being protected by Jericho with her powers still lying dormant.

ALSO! **VERY IMPORTANT**! I'm searching for someone to help me write… I can tell the details here cause… spoiling. But if you're interested PM cause I just can't seem to write and I think it's better that I give you what you want than me just writing something.

That were a lot of things XD Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to the reviews^^

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **RedLovesBlack:** Thank you ! Here's the next chapter ^^

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** Here is the chapter! I hope it was worth waiting for ^^

 **Chibi-Aibou-Midna:** Thank you ^^

 **Lorelei Evans:** Thank you! I'm glad that you could understand that that is just who Kagome is^^ And same though cause like he was so sweet

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Good to see you back^^

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** YAAYYY! Here's more to read^^

 **HorseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** HEEEYYY! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! Before I answer I wanna say that I can't wait to hear what you found out in my chapters and if you can make up a possible theory ;) And your curiosity will be satisfy in coming chapters * **smirk** * I am gonna make a prequel (when I have time XD) with a few chapters focused on Kagome's beginning and then on the ten years that had passed. And about the Ten Commandments… you'll see MUHAHAHA

 **Animenium (Guest):** YES YES YES I DID MISS YOU XD And don't be it's a good thing you're reading now^^ I am so glad you are back and ready to read girl XD

 **NightlyRowenTree:** I'm happy you decided to continue to read^^ Can't wait to hear more of your thoughts!

 **Guest:** THERE WILL BE TRULY MORE INTIMATE MOMENTS BETWEEN MELIODAS AND KAGOME! XD

 **Wicken25:** Thank you for you worry, but I am glad to say that I have most parts planned out already! I'm up to date with the manga, so I am just setting everything up for when it's too come. Of course there are moments I struggle with how I should write, but I can assure you it will all work out in the end ^^ And I like your idea! I would love to set it up in the story, if I can! Otherwise I will definitely make a one-shot about it^^

* * *

 **For those who don't know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Itai:** Auw

 **Ite:** (Another way of saying) Auw

 **Yosh:** Yes!

 **Yada:** Stop/No

 **Nani:** What

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Sugoi** : Amazing

 **Minna:** Everyone

 **Daisuki:** I like you (strongest form of like)

 **Jaa ne:** See you

 **Uruse:** Shut Up

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) sorry

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Reiki:** Spirit Power

 **Oishi:** Delicious

 **Itadakimasu:** (No idea how to properly translate it XD) Let's eat

 **Nii** : (another way of saying) (Older) Brother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **Teme:** (Rude way of saying) You

 **Ningen:** Human

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for guys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 7 X For you**

* * *

"Meliodas…"

The blonde smiled when he saw a familiar figure standing at the other side of the now, broken down wall.

"They are here!" Hauser announced as he watched the trio walk towards them. "Ban and the King are with you?" Hawk asked as he noted the other two.

"Lil' Gil, Hauser, _buta_! Are you unharmed?" Meliodas greeted them as they finally arrived. Meliodas ignored the shouting of Hawk and ran straight to Kagome, taking her in his arms. "Kagome… sorry that I made you wait."

Kagome took his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly causing the others to blush and look away from the scene, except for Ban. "You came for me, that's what counts."

" _Sugoi_!" Diane suddenly yelled. "Even Matrona couldn't break the wall." Meliodas placed Kagome on the ground and turned to the giant. "Yo, Diane!" He greeted slightly surprised to see the girl with them.

"Meliodas…? Are you real?" She then asked causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow while Kagome snickered. "Of course I am." He answered. "Good for you Cap'n!" Ban came to join them with a smirk.

"Ban…?" His eyes went to the princess that called his name. He smiled hoping to make some kind of peace, but noticed that her smile never vanished from her face.

She slowly walked over to him, with her hand behind her back. "Ba~n" she mused his name in a sing-along tune. " _H-Hai_ ~" Ban tried to keep a distance between them but instantly he felt hands on his collar, dragging him down.

"Ban, if my _imouto_ is harmed in any kind of way, than believe me that I. will. Kill. You."

"… _Hai_."

"Alright, I suppose we should keep on moving!" Kagome turned to the other with a bright smile, causing them to sweat-drop. "Since we're all in this together, we will make it to the goal." Gilthunder took the initiative to start the conversation.

"Maybe we already did it." Meliodas smirked as he pointed behind them. Ban started laughing as he also saw the damages of their attack. "We used too much power and broke one more wall." They all looked behind them and saw a bunch of people they knew, but also some they didn't know.

"It's the goal." Ban walked ahead of them, leading them to the giant builder and the people surrounding it.

"It seems all the actors have arrived." Gloxinia stated with a sickening smile. "Over here, Matrona!" Diane ran up to the other female giant after she had crawled through the hole. "You're okay?" She asked. Diane smiled in reply.

"Meliodas- _dono_ , Kagome- _sama_!" Hendrickson ran up to the two with a sleeping Griamor on his back. "Sup! Hope you didn't wait too long for us." Meliodas smiled.

"Elaine!" Kagome looked to her side and saw Ban running to the group that had two fairies, a magic dog and a Holy Knight, but no sight of her sister. "Oh! Hey, you two! Ban made it too!" Jericho tried to catch the attention of the two fairies, but they remained silent with their eyes staring at what was in front of them. "O-Okay…" Elaine managed to answer.

They all stared at what was on top of the giant builder and saw two creatures. "If you want to turn back, do it now." Meliodas told everyone in a serious tone. "Those two are part of the Ten Commandments."

"To the participants of all clans, welcome to this colossal waste of time- I mean, Combat Festival." Gloxinia began talking. "First, we need to prepare a stage for you to fight in. That's your cue, Drole _-kun_."

' _D-Drole…?!'_ Diane and Matrona looked shocked at each other, not expecting that name to come forth. The man called Drole placed his hands together and activated his magic. "Gigantic Gauntlet!"

Their surroundings suddenly changed. Platforms grew from beneath them, creating a giant hand, where the tips of the finger would work as battlegrounds. "Marvelous!" Gloxinia clapped with his tentacles. "This is the stage where you will fight. I can't wait to begin, so we'll proceed with the participants here. I'll just clean up the ground beetles still wandering about inside the maze."

"Impossible!" King exclaimed as he watched the demon. "The magic I sense from that monster is, without a doubt, fairy magic! And it's absurdly powerful too. What is this?!"

Gloxinia's smirk widen as the tentacles spun around him. "Spirit Spear Basquias, Form Nine: Death Thorn!" They all watched as the tentacles formed long plants of thorns, spreading out over the maze.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she still could not spot her younger sister." She could hear people scream as their death came quick, she took a step to go and search for her sister but Meliodas held her back. "She'll be fine." He reassures her.

Even though her worries were not gone, she trusted him and stayed put. "Every noticeable spark of life that was inside the maze has been extinguished." They heard someone say, it was a small man with a hat.

"Death Thorn is a horrifying shrub of growing atop the highest parts of the Sacred Tree." King started to fly up to get a closer look at the pink-haired male. "It exterminates anything harmful that the Sunflower is unable to kill. And moreover, Basquias is the legendary Spirit Spear granted to the first chosen by the Sacred Tree. How are you here…"

He stared with wide eyes at the multicolored wings that spread out from the back of the demon. "First Fairy King Gloxinia?!" the man smiled empty at the call of his name. "I haven' been called that in quite a while. Now I am known as Gloxinia the Repose of the Ten Commandments."

"Weren't you killed at the hands of the Demon King himself during the Holy War 3,000 years ago?!" King questioned shocked, Gloxinia turned to him. "Oh, are you a fairy too?" He asked.

"Answer my question!" King replied instead. "If you want to know, then win the tournament." Gloxinia smirked. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know if you do." He watched as King gritted his teeth but returned to the others.

"Now then," Gloxinia spread his wings as began. "let us begin the Fighting Festival." He turned to someone behind him. "Taizoo- _kun_ , it's your time to shine." A timid man popped up from behind Drole's leg. "H-Hai!" His strong voice answered.

Meliodas recognized the face as he remembered their meeting at the last festival. "What's that guy doing here?" He heard Ban grin besides him. "Looks like fun. I was just helping Escanor deliver booze, but I guess I'll join the tournament."

"Is Escanor outside with Eli?" Kagome asked hopefully. Ban spared her a glance as his smirk disappeared. "I don't know, all I know is that she is with him… _gomen_ …"

"Well I guess I have to get out of here to find out." Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest, as determination filled her eyes. Ban stared at her until he felt a clap on his back. "Good job." He looked at Meliodas who was smiling at him. It must've been hard to be honest to Kagome to tell her that he didn't know where her sister was.

"Welcome, you battle-starved warriors!" Taizoo began shouting wearing the referee shirt. "The first round will be a two-on-two tag-team match! Are you ready?!" He announced, but everyone remained quiet.

"N-Not a very excitable crowd, eh?" He muttered to himself. "S-So let us-" Taizoo was allowed to finish as another voice cut through. "Wait a minute!"

They all looked behind him and saw an unknown person land on someone else. "Gowther has arrived!" The sins and others looked wide-eyed at the boy. "Gowther?" Drole wondered. "I've heard that name before…"

"Excuse me, but would you be so kind as to step somewhere else?" A timid voice spoke from beneath Gowther. "Otherwise you'll wake her up." Gowther jumped off whoever it was and saw that he managed to shield a child that seemed to be sleeping. "Oh, my bad. It appears I miscalculated my landing spot ever so slightly."

Kagome felt a spark, as her head snapped around to where Gowther was. "Eh, Kagome?" She heard Meliodas call her but ignored him and ran towards them. _'It has to be her! It has to be her!'_

"No, not at all. It's because I don't really stand out much. Please do not be bothered by it." The man slowly stood up checking the child for injuries. Gowther stared at the face of the man, thoughtfully. "That voice, that skeletal structure, and that speech pattern…"

"You're Escanor!"

"Eli!"

Gowther looked to the side and saw the princess run to them. "Eh?" Escanor looked surprised at the woman and back at the child. The child with silver hair slowly began to wake up. "Is it morning already?" She questioned in a tired voice.

"Eli!" The girl felt soft arms surround her and looked up. " _Onee-chan_!" The two sisters held each other close, wanting to never let go. "I'm so glad that you're safe!" Kagome kissed Elizabeth on her head, who giggled causing the woman to keep on kissing the kid.

"Good to have you back, Elizabeth-chan!" Meliodas walked to the two, the young girl perked up and smiled at the man. "Meliodas- _sama_!" She ran to him, making him also pick her up and hug her. Kagome smiled at the sight until she heard a voice call for her attention.

"Could it be that you are _Ohime-chan_ 's older sister?" Escanor asked timidly. Kagome smiled at the man, who kept on wearing his ruined glasses. "Yes, I am. It's been a while, Escanor- _san_."

Escanor was surprised at how the woman seemed to know him. "Have we met before?" He asked confused, Kagome nodded. "Hai, but back then you called me Kagome- _sama_ , or rather Kagome- _chan_ …" Kagome wandered off hoping it sparked back the memories.

Escanor perked up as he placed his fist in his hands. "Ah, Kagome- _chan_! It has been a while, you grew up very beautifully!" Escanor smiled brightly as the memories came back.

"She's all mine." Meliodas suddenly appeared from behind her, grabbing her chest from beneath her armor and her waist. "Meliodas, you hentai! Let me go!" Kagome shouted. However they both got quiet when they heard a crack, their eyes went to Escanor whose glasses just fell off.

"M-My _megane_!" He yelled in despair, he was holding it up hoping that it somehow would glue together. "My treasured glasses that I received from Merlin-san are beyond repair!" He yelled louder. "Without these, I… I…"

"Shut up." Gloxinia send a tentacle that stabbed through his middle. Everything fell quiet as they watched Escanor fall to the ground.

"Escanor!"

"Escanor- _sama_!" They all surrounded him. "I wish people would stop impeding the proceedings of the tournament." Gloxinia said with a sick smile on his face.

"I…" Escanor managed to speak as Kagome stepped forward, but was stopped by Meliodas who motioned to the two demons. "I… still haven't told Merlin- _san_ …" Escanor breathed out. "I can't die… I don't want to die…"

"And here we're organizing this tournament in order to grant your wishes." Gloxinia stated as once again a tentacle moved their way, but compared to the other one is glowed and had a different form. "For example, like this." A flower sprouted from the tentacle as it kept coming closer to Escanor.

"Spirit Spear Basquias, Form Seven: Moon Rose." A drop of liquid came off the flower and dropped on Escanor's wound, healing it instantly. "Droplet of Life." Gloxinia smirked as he watched the shock expressions of everyone, seeing the man come back to life.

"A-Are…?" Escanor looked at his wound again. "Just now I was…" Gloxinia continued to smile as he turned to his partner. "All right then, Drole, I'll leave you for the teams." Drole stood up as his four arms created a form. "Team of two, right?" He ensured. "Divining Bowl Technique!"

Suddenly everyone got separated by the ground that had sprouted out from beneath them. "Those standing on the same floating rock have been chosen by fate to partner up." Drole explained as everyone looked around them. "Entrust each other with your lives and pride, and fight with all you've got."

"Each other?" Meliodas muttered as he watched the other pairs. "So we're in teams of two?" He heard footsteps and turned around to see an arrogant face smirking. "Yo, Cap'n. We'll have to save our internal conflict for later." Meliodas smirked as well as they high-fived. "Yeah!"

"Do you intend to make this child fight too?!" Hendrickson shouted as he held Griamor tightly. "Since there are two children that made it this far, they count as one person." Gloxinia explained as he pointed behind Hendrickson. The Holy Knight turned his head and looked at the young girl that smiled. "Don't worry Hendrickson- _sama_! _Onee-chan_ taught me well!"

"Diane!" King shouted as he noticed who his partner was, his cheeks went red at the beauty. "You know me too?!" Diane exclaimed as she held Gideon closer to her.

Besides them were other pairs, who they all didn't know. There were three Assassin Knights of Malachia, Torah and Jigumo were together while Estaro was with a Depraved Monk called Arbus.

Arthur was also pair up with someone they didn't know. "I'm looking forward to fighting alongside you!" He smiled as he bowed; they both ignored the cat on his head. However the man never replied.

Hendrickson scoffed as he realized who his partner was, a Troubadour named Solaseed. "He's just a runt!" He muttered to himself trying to ignore the mumbling.

Slader kept on looking at his partner with interest, observing the muscles the boxer Haifan had.

"You again?" Gilthunder stared at the man that had helped them earlier. He was a wizard named Gilfrost."

"But I just came to deliver brew. Why am I so unlucky?" Escanor whines as he tried to look down. "No, you're in fact very lucky!" A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a pink pig smirk at him. "Because you got ore-sama for a teammate!"

" _Buta_?!"

"Weren't you with Guila?" Jericho asked as she narrowed her eyes on the man. "I got dumped already." Gowther's eyes gleamed in pride. "That was fast."

Matrona kept on patting Oslo on his chin, while he tail kept on swinging. "Good boy."

The Holy Knight Silver looked to the side and saw a blue winged monster land besides him. "And since you're here anyway, you'll be playing too." Gloxinia order the monster as the other two paired up." His eyes went around everyone.

"Will there be exactly 16 teams if we add one more pair? Let's add a pair of stand-ins for the two of us." Out of plants was another Gloxinia created while the Drole was made out of rocks.

"We shall now begin the tag-team fights between the 16 teams!" Taizoo shouted. "Each floating rock will land on a random stage. The two teams who land on the same stage will battle it out for the first round!"

Meliodas looked around. "16 teams…? Why do I feel like we only have 15?" They suddenly heard a female yell; Meliodas snapped his head to the first stage.

"Kagome!"

"Elaine!"

"First rule of the Fighting Festival: the use of any and all weapons, magic powers, and dirty tricks is permitted." Gloxinia began explaining. "Second rule: the victory condition is death, incapacitation, or expulsion from the stage of the other team."

"Gloxinia, you leave Kagome and Elizabeth out of it!" Meliodas yelled angry with the man. "If you lay a hand on Elaine, I'll grind you to a pulp!" Ban joined in.

Gloxinia smirked at them. "Unfortunately, they became participants the moment they entered the maze." Meliodas and Ban ignored him and tried to jump over to where the two girls were, however a bunch of weed blocked their way while Gloxinia continued. "Third rule: resigning from a fight is strictly forbidden."

"Would you look at that, they think we can't handle ourselves." Meliodas heard Kagome speak and stared at her with wide eyes, but she kept her smirk. "Don't worry Meliodas, I won't die! So concentrate on your own fight."

 ***Whistle** *

Ban smirked at the words and looked at his captain. "She got guts." But his attention went to the girls when he saw Elaine step up. "I'll be fine too, Ban! Just like Kagome- _hime-chan_ said, concentrate on the fight in front of you." It was Meliodas' turn to smirk at the undead. "She's pretty plucky too."

"You're Elaine…? Should've figured, your aura is like King's." Kagome smiled when the fairy turned to her. "Hai. Elizabeth- _chan_ has told me a lot about you, Kagome- _hime-chan_." Elaine smiled as well.

"Oh, just call me Kagome, I'm no princess out here." The two nodded and laughed lightly at the agreement. They ignored the two assassins knight that were on the other side of the stage.

"Brother," Jigumo began as he turned to his pair. "I must admit my heart is not into laying a hand on women and children." Torah didn't turn to his brother and kept his eyes on their targets. "To an assassin, putting bread on the table and killing people are the same thing." He said.

"It's all in a day's work." Torah pulled out two knives and charged at them, however he couldn't harm them as a flash of pink surrounded the girls and a blast of wind pushed him back.

"You're right." Elaine spoke. "It's all in a day's work. Dealing with people like you is the job of the Holy Maiden of the Fairy King's Forest." The two watched as the men gathered. "The Holy Maiden of the Fairy King's Forest?!"

"Elaine, that was amazing!" Kagome complimented. The girl narrowed her eyes and focused her energy on reading Kagome's thoughts.

' _Sugoi!'_ Kagome thought as she watched the girl in awe. Elaine turned to her and smiled. "That should be my line, that was a very quick reaction, to put a barrier around us." The two smiled again. "Kagome, you're an honest and lovely girl, just like I thought you would be!"

Kagome laughed lightly. "I was also curious what kind of person Ban's girlfriend was, it's amazing to see that you can care for someone like him. You're a lovely person, like I thought!" Elaine laughed, as she understood where the image of Ban came from.

"You mean, mister "who-knows-what-he-might-be-thinking" Ban?" Elaine repeated. " _Hai_ , that one!" Kagome laughed. "Well, I can say the same for myself." Kagome muttered. "Mister "who-knows-what's-going-on-in-his-head" Meliodas." Kagome winked as this Elaine laughed.

"If I were to be honest it would be full of pervy stuff!" Kagome sighed hopelessly. "Oh my, have you two already made love?" Elaine asked curiously as she flew closer to Kagome, who's cheeks burned up. "Ah, well…"

Elaine giggled as she changed the subject. "Why did you come to Vaizel? Did you just get caught up in that maze?" Kagome shook her head and shifted her eyes to the two demons. "We came here for a greater cause. We came to hold back the invasion of the Ten Commandments who have awoken from their seal."

"And Meliodas said that it might be fun." They both sweat-dropped. "I-I feel like Ban would say the same." Elaine admitted they both looked at the floating stone where those two were standing. "A handful, aren't they? Our men." Kagome smirked. "They're best friends, after all." Elaine agreed.

Because of their talking, they didn't noticed a few balls bouncing their way and exploding into a smoke bomb. "It's a smokescreen!" Elaine shouted in between coughs.

"Forgive me, girl." A voice spoke from behind Kagome. "But you need to die for the longstanding wish of the people of Malachia. Poison Snake Whip!" Kagome felt something coming, but was too late. A snake bit her shoulder, passing on poison and dragging her out to the one that spoke. It was Jigumo.

' _It's nothing compared to Sesshoumaru-sama's Poisonous Whips.'_ The thought as she stood up, her hand was on her shoulder trying to heal it. "I've dealt with one of them, Brother!" He yelled.

' _Dealt… with…?'_

Something snapped.

' _Now only that Holy Maiden of Something remains.'_ Torah thought as he ran around the smokescreen, searching for the girl. "Kagome, say something!" He heard a scream. He appeared behind her with his knife. _'You're mine!'_ He stroke down, only to have her gone.

"But how?!" He muttered. 'I'm certain my presence was erased, and I even got behind her.' He looked around, trying to find the girl again. "If you want to take me on, you need to silence not only your body, but your mind too." Elaine spoke as she floated high above him.

"Imperial Wrath of the Great Wind!" Elaine pushed her powers onto him, crushing him in the ground. "Kagome?!" She then started calling, searching for her friend. "Kagome?!"

"I'm here, Elaine." Kagome calmly called her. Elaine hurriedly flew over to her and saw what she did to the other man. He lay motionless on the floor, arrows surrounding his body. "Is he dead…?" Elaine questioned and Kagome shook her head. "He just passed out."

She then walked over to the Torah, who hadn't been moving. "What are you doing?" Elaine asked as she saw the girl kneel in front of the man. His head was on her tight with her hands hovering over his head.

A pink light appeared, healing him of his injuries. "Its… warm…" She heard Torah mutter. She assumed that he opened his eyes and was looking at her, because he seemed to recognize her. "Weren't you poisoned?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "As long as it's weak poison, then I can heal myself." She answered, after all nothing was stronger than Sesshoumaru's poison. Suddenly Torah sat up and looked over at his brother. "Jigumo!" He managed to go over to him.

"Let him rest, it was just too much for him." She told the older brother, who nodded and left the girls. "Why, Kagome?" Elaine asked her confused. "The Kingdom of Malachia was a friend and ally of Liones. But a year ago, the two Great Holy Knights of Liones unilaterally broke that peace. Because of that, Malachia was left to nothing but ruins from the war."

"Y-You're…" Torah stared at her. "I'm Kagome, crown princess of Liones." Kagome bowed slightly before turning to Elaine. "But you said so yourself, you're not a princess out here." Elaine said, and Kagome smiled. "Yes, I said that. But I also know how it feels to lose your siblings." An image of Souta went through her head.

Elaine's eyes widen as she saw someone, whom she was sure wasn't here. She smiled when Kagome smiled at her. _'You really are such a good person.'_

"The winner of the first tag-team match is the pair of Kagome and Elaine!" Taizoo yelled.

"Kagome- _Ojou_ …" Torah began as he held his brother. "We cannot bear to be in your debt." His eyes went to Jigumo who squirmed. "We can talk later. For now, you should rest." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"Let us take the princess' advice and-" Torah didn't get to finish as the ground beneath the brothers disappeared and they fell. "Kagome, watch out!" Elaine held Kagome back from wanting to save them.

"We don't need any unsightly losers sticking around for too long." Their eyes went to Gloxinia. "You shouldn't toy with someone's life!" Kagome shouted at him, his smirk widen when they made eye contact.

"You did well, Kagome." Meliodas muttered, watching the girls back down. "Well, anyway, they're safe for the moment." Ban began. "Yeah, we should get with it too, I guess." Meliodas turned to their opponents.

It was the two bird demons. "Ban, we shouldn't underestimate the speed of those blue things. So watch out." Meliodas said, right at that moment the two beings flew past them at a high speed. "What the hell?" Ban muttered as he watched them fly. "Isn't it against the rules to fly all over the sky?"

"Seems like catching them will be a chore." Meliodas sighed; Ban looked at him and smirked. "And the Cap'n can't wait to have _Hime-chan_ in his arms."

"As if you don't want to go fool around with Elaine, right now." Meliodas retorted as they kept watching the birds. Ban laughed. "Don't group me in with you." Ban flicked the piece of hair that always stood up from Meliodas.

"What's that Ban?" Meliodas turned to him. "I didn't expect you to be such a little kid about these things." He snickered. Ban turned his body towards the blonde. "What? Which one of us is being the kid here?" He raised his arm, but then blood sprouted out after a blue thing passed them.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Meliodas looked at the place where the missing piece was suppose to be. "Don't change the subject." Ban glared, his hand grew back and was pointing at the small man. "I'm not like you who gets all giddy just from grabbing some ass."

They ignored the cry of the demon, as Meliodas pointed at his friend too. "Don't be stupid!" He accused. "I'm no kid. There's no way I'd be satisfied with that!" A dirty smirk came on his face. "I'd also have to fondle some boobs."

Again something blue passed them, this time leaving behind its claw on Meliodas' head. "Cap'n, what's that you've got on your head?" Ban asked Meliodas' face dropped as he pushed the thing off. "Now who's changing the subject?" He replied.

Once again they ignored the cry of one of the demons. "Ban, you'll never truly understand Kagome's squishy, bouncy goodness. The sight it gives when you pound into her." Meliodas smirked when he saw Ban flinch.

" _Teme_ , you lookin' for a beatin'?" Ban glared with annoyed smile on his face. "Let's get one thing straight, Cap'n… You're the one that doesn't get it!"

He swung his fist the moment one of those demons flew down and punched along with Meliodas. A tick mark could be seen on Meliodas' face, pushing the demon aside to look at Ban. "Oh, really?" They ignored the bird dropping down, arm and head covered in blood.

"You have no idea how it feels to hold Elaine. She's so fluffy and sleek. It's the best thing in the world when you hover over her small body!" Ban grinned at the memory. "The feeling of hugging something fluffy and sleek, huh?" Meliodas mused.

"I feel sorry for you since you'll never know that feeling." Ban grinned. Meliodas kicked him back, the moment the standing bird flew down towards them, crashing into Ban. "Like I care!" Meliodas shouted.

Kagome and Elaine watched blast after blast going on Meliodas and Ban's platform. "What are those two quarreling about?" Elaine questioned, she did hear them scream but wasn't sure what and why.

"Knowing them, it's probably something perverted." Kagome sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. Such helpless men they loved.

"Let me tell you this, Ban." Meliodas began, his bangs covering his eyes. "Kagome is the best here!"

Ban wiped away the blood that had gathered in the corner of his mouth as the wound sizzled from healing. "That's bullshit! No one compares to Elaine!"

His hand landed on something as he tried to get up. "Ah, what? This guy is already dead." He looked over at Meliodas who turned around to look at the other bird. "Hey look, this one somehow got taken care of too."

Ban walked over to him. "Gimme a break… Was that all they had?" Meliodas grinned as his eyes went over to Kagome and Elaine. "Well, anyway, good thing these didn't go against the girls. Though Kagome could kill them with one touch."

"Tch." Ban huffed as he knew Meliodas was right.

"Taizoo- _kun_ , make the call" Gloxinia called for the referee as his eyes were on the remaining winners. " _H-Hai_! The winner is the pair of Meliodas and Ban!"

"Meliodas is as tough as I remember him." Gloxinia muttered with a lazy smile. "However, there are also a lot of uncertain factors." Drole replied. Gloxinia nodded as his eyes scanned over the other fighters. "A spirit Spear?" He suddenly noticed the other fairy and giant fighting against their stand-in.

" _Sugoi_!" Diane admired from behind King as he protected her with his Guardian. "Are you really just a fairy?" She asked. King turned around and smiled. "My true name is Fairy King Harlequin." He watched her eyes widen and repeat the name. "D-Did you remember something?!" He asked hopeful.

"So do I call you Harlequin or King?" King sweat-dropped at the question.

"I'm surprised to see the reigning Fairy King here." Drole said as he started watching the pair as well. "As am I." Gloxinia replied. "Well, let's just see what my successor is made of." The two stand-ins received more magic, which boosted their attacks.

"Guardian!" King send his spear, it fought with the stone Drole, until it got punched back. "Is he going to be okay?" Diane questioned as she looked at them fight. "No attack can work on Guardian." King said.

"Say, Diane…" He suddenly started, gaining her attention. " _N-Nani_?" She watched his fly to her eye level. "Without your memories, this might not mean much to you, but I finally realized." He stated. "I can't just wait for you to notice how I feel about you. I have to tell you how I truly feel."

"Diane, I want to confess my feelings for you!"

"Me too…"

Diane replied with a blushing face, taking King aback. "Your stuffed bear's all torn." She suddenly said, pointing behind him. "NOO!"

From within the guardian stone Drole emerged, pushing towards them, Diane came to stand in front of King, protecting and taking the hit. "My head's spinning…" She muttered as she stepped back, thorns wrapped itself around her neck. "Pierce the heart!" She could hear Drole's voice order.

There was an explosion, covering the stage with smoke, until King appeared surrounded by light. Stone Drole was on the ground and King was flying in front of Diane, protecting her. "H-Harelquin…"

"Diane, I won't let anything scary happen to you again!" King stated, Diane looked at his back confused. _'Again? Just what happened between you and me?'_ she wondered.

Gloxinia laughed as he stared at the magic her recognized. "I see… So you're the one who took down that Albion.

Her eyes went to what stood in front of king it was bigger than it was before and was also giving off light. "True Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Two: Guardian!"

"It changed form?" Drole looked thoughtful at the new Guardian. "If the one until now was just a useless fake…"Gloxinia started as he watched the stone Drole attack it. "Then this one is the real thing. So the cheeky little brat can summon forth the true power of the Sacred Tree now."

They all watched the Guardian punch the Drole into the ground. "Harlequin! Sugoi!" Diane cheered. "Why didn't you fight like this from the very start?" She asked, but her question got answered when she noticed that he was panting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm fine…" King breathed out. "You don't look fine to me at all." Before any of them had time to react, roots sprouted from the ground capturing Diane, and tighten the hold on her throat. "Thanks to that attack he just made, the current Fairy King is down for the count." Gloxinia smirked. "Now to take care of this meddlesome Giant."

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol. Fifth Form: Increase!" King managed to free Diane from chocking and immediately pierced through the plant fairy. " _Nani_?!" Gloxinia exclaimed, but his shocked expression soon turned into a smirk. "… that's what I'd like to say, too bad!"

The stand-in for Gloxinia regenerated back to its form. "As a Fairy King, you of all people should know the terrific life force of plants." The demon said. "Your attacks demanded every last ounce of strength from you, but it was for nothing."

"It's just what I wanted." King quietly told Diane with a snap of his finger. "With her in the air, I can protect you!" He once again summoned all his power for another attack. "True Spirit Spear Chastiefol, First Form: Chastiefol!"

"It can't be…" Gloxinia muttered. "He shouldn't have any power left." King threw his spear at the fake fairy, when they collided a giant red cross appeared in the sky, with the stand-in gone.

Gloxinia lowered his head. "Now that she's been reduced to dust, there's nothing I can do." He raised his head again and spoke to the pair. "My substitute lost the match."

King fell to his knees on the ground. "Diane…" He mumbled as the girl leaned in closer. "Are you hurt?" He asked. "Don't worry about me, your injuries are much worse! Why would you go so far… to protect me?" She questioned. The concern in her eyes could not be hidden.

King looked at her and smiled. However he was punched away before he could reply. Diane gasped as she watched her partner fly across the stage. Her eyes went over to the hole, where the Stone Drole started to crawl out from.

It got out and run towards the girl, hitting her in the cheek. Diane hit the ground, but managed to protect King by grabbing him. "Diane…" King muttered as he tried his best to stand again. "You can't get me all revved up like that… and then go dying on me!" Diane smiled through the pain, blood trailed down her mouth but she didn't mind.

"W-Why? King coughed out. "Eh… Because…" Diane began. "A boy I only just met today risked his life to protect me without even caring how dangerous it was. It's unusual, isn't it?" Her eyes looked at King with a soft smile. "Say, Harlequin… What do you mean to me?"

She placed him down behind her and stood up. "When this fight is over, you'd better tell me!" She started moving her hands until the ground began to shake, rising up from that were two golems. "Fillet and Loin!" Diane shouted as she pointed them to Drole. "Send it flying!"

The substitute managed to destroy them in one him. "Eh?! It's too powerful for my golems to fight against?!" Diane shouted "No, Fillet and Loin are imaginary friends you came up with back when you were on your own for a long time, right?" King said from behind her.

"How do you know about that?" Diane asked, there was no way someone could know, she hadn't told anyone after all. "Without a concrete image, golems can't be granted a complete body or strength." He explained. "Something that you believe in with all your heart. Just think intensely!"

"Something that I believe in with all my heart…?" Diane repeated, "Let's give it a shot! Friends!" She shouted as another figures rose up. King could recognize the other giant, Hawk, Meliodas and Kagome. "You did it!" He shouted.

"How's that? I had to fudge the details, though." Diane grinned proudly. "I thought of my most precious friends and this what came up!" King nodded, his eyes went over the stone made Meliodas and glared. _'I hate to admit it but I guess Diane still thinks of the captain specially.'_

But then his eyes strayed to the side as he saw another golem, when he took a closer look he realized it was a golem based off of him, with a dazed face. _'Is that… me?'_ He looked at the girl. "Diane… why?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She returned the question. "Because you're also one of my precious friends, of course!" He couldn't help it no more, tears escaped his eyes as he smiled. "I'm so glad to be alive. He looks really weak, but I'm still super happy."

"You're really being moved to tears over this?" Diane smiled sheepishly. They noticed that the stone Drole had started moving, it went to hit the stone Kagome who caught it easily. "Kagome _sugoi_!"

They both ignored the little Hawk just kicking stone at it and kept looking as the fake Kagome twisted Drole's arm and hit him back with her elbow. However as she did it, the said arm broke and the Drole managed to hit off her head.

Diane cried out frustrated but watched with hope as Meliodas appeared on top of the substitute and began hitting him. "I hate it but keep that up! Captain you can do it!" King cheered and ignored the small Hawk that was kicking Drole's feet.

But the stand-in punched Meliodas away with little effort and he broke. This time the stone Matrona attacked, Drole and she were in a stand-off pushing each other with brute strength. "You can do it, Matrona!" Diane cheered, ignoring the Hawk that was jumping on Drole's tight.

They could see cracks forming on the Drole's chest, but it did nothing but make him stronger as he kicked Matrona's head off. Now only stone Hawk and King were left. "He's too strong!" King exclaimed.

"It's alright! I still have my Harlequin golem left!" Diane said confident, King quickly shook is head. "No, it's of no use! I can't imagine him winning at all!" King whine, he braced himself as the stand-in ran to said golem.

Harlequin golem moved in light-speed and destroyed it with one punch. "Did you see that? _Sugoi_!" Diane shouted as she jumped happily, her golem had won, with golem Hawk standing proud besides Harlequin's.

King just laughed sheepishly as he sweat-dropped. "D-Diane…" King began, barely noticing his golem joining his side. "What do you think about me? I am nowhere near this strong…"

"You really think so?" Diane questioned surprised. "Harlequin, you're incredibly strong!" She smiled brightly.

"And the winner is Team King and Diane!" They heard Taizoo announce.

"O-Oi, Gowther…" King turned to the other stage as he heard the name. "Are we really going to fight them?" Jericho asked, her eyes darted to her partner and their opponent. "I'm going to win at the festival and get a heart." Gowther answered stoically. "Then, even if you guys die, I might be able to experience heartfelt sadness."

"Somehow Gowther- _kun_ … has said something frightening." Escanor uttered, his legs were trembling, as his only form of protection was a talking pig. "They all are small fries." Hawk huffed.

"You make no sense to me!" Jericho began, glaring at the Sin of Lust. "It's contradictory to kill your friends to gain a heart!" Gowther did not turn around as he replied. "Jericho, you were going to give up being human to gain power. How is this any different from that?"

Jericho's eyes went to the ground as she remembered. "Yeah, I did. I messed up… and that got Ban and my _aniki_ hurt." She snapped her head up and took a step forward. "That's exactly why I'll say this. Don't hurt your own friends to fulfill your own desire! Because in the end, you will be the one ending up hurting more deeply!"

Hawk had ignored the spat that had broken out between the pair and looked at their numbers instead. "The Indoor four-eyes' Combat Class is 3,100. The puffy lipped apprentice has a Combat Class of 280…? She's a shrimp!" He laughed.

"Don't worry, mini-stache mister." Hawk turned his head to his partner only to see him run towards the edge. "Oi, wait a second!" Escanor ignored his call and leaned over.

"E-Excuse me!" He shouted towards the two demons. "I only came here to deliver the ale for this Great Fighting Festival. I never intended on taking part in it myself! Would you let me lose the match without having to fight? They are both my good friends! I can never fight my friends!"

Gloxinia looked at him before bursting out in laughter. "That's what makes it so fun! You'll do whatever hideous thing it takes to make your own wish come true. That's the kind of despicable race you _ningens_ are, see?" He smirked.

Escanor turned his head to the stage where a saw blonde hair. "C-C-Captain! What should I do?!" He stammered. "It seems that man and Meliodas are old acquaintances." Drole muttered the first Fairy King hummed in understanding. "Still, his facial expressions are as hard to read as ever." Gloxinia stared at Meliodas.

"It's not just his expressions." Drole continued. "Even though I have my Magic Eye, I still can't see through his mind." They waited for Meliodas to say something, but he kept quiet, watching the scene thoughtfully.

"Don't be a dummy, mini-stache." Hawk walked up from behind the man. "There's no way we'd have to kill each other in a Festival." Escanor turned around. "D-Did you pay attention to what the rules are?" He asked instead.

"Listen up!" Jericho stood in front of Gowther; her arms spread wide to protect what was behind her. "We'll be doing what they want if we attack our own friends." Gowther walked passed her as he kept on questioning her words.

"In reality, "Friends" is a vague term that people define as they see fit." He concluded Jericho lowered her head once again, only staring at her feet. "I may not have a very good idea of it myself… But if we're considerate to each other, when they suffer we would want to help them, and we understand each other. That's what makes us friends, right?"

"I'm jealous." Gowther replied his glasses glimpsed as the moonlight shined on them. "Now I want a heart even more badly than before." Jericho jumped up from behind him; her hands were in a fist, aiming for him. "You _baka_!"

She couldn't even hit him as he had kicked her aside. "Gowther, you jerk!" He heard Hawk scream. "How could you do that to your own partner? Super Pork-Loin Illusion!" Hawk tried to attack him as well, but the man caught his snout and threw him to the ground.

Neither, Jericho nor Hawk was getting up, leaving Escanor to face Gowther. "Now all the obstacles are out of the way." The pink-haired man began, his eyes scanned over Escanor. "Magic: 5, Strength: 5, Spirit: 5, Combat Class 15." His finger started glowing a dangerous pink and purple. "Actually just like Captain's leftover. I don't have to use any magic on you, but… Jack."

The magic hit Escanor and guided him to Gowther. "M-My body is moving on it's own…" The ginger tried to reject whatever was controlling his body but with no luck. He stopped when he stood in front of Gowther. "With respect to the Lion's Sin of Pride… I will defeat you with all I have."

Gowther ignored Escanor's protest and infused his hands with magic, slowly inching it closer to the man's head and mind. "Nightmare Teller." The light of Escanor's eyes disappeared as he was brought back to his memories of a child, and his hardships.

Gowther let is his magic remained in Escanor's head as he retrieved his hands. "Your consciousness will never return from the darkness of despair.

"I know that, Merlin- _san_. But… that's fine." He could hear Escanor mumble. "Why?" the doll could only ask as he continued to listen.

"You're not someone who walks beside me. You illuminated my life that had been shrouded in darkness." Suddenly Escanor began to grow, muscles got bigger and his voice got lower. "Gowther… What you gave me wasn't despair, it was hope!"

Gowther took a step, watching clothes rip off of the man they call Lion's Sin of Pride. "I will give you the chance to atone for the Deadly Sins of toying with our minds!" Escanor exclaimed.

Gowther's head tilted to the side as he kept on observing. "This is a most unexpected development." He frankly stated. "To think that you would respond in this way to the spurious and abstract solar imagine in your inner psychological world."

Jericho started to wake up from her daze and Hawk finally got up from the hole that was created. His eyes went to Escanor, feeling power radiating off of him. "C-Combat Class of 28,800?! Who is this ossan anyway?!"

Even the two Commandments were captivated by the change of power as their kept on following Escanor. "Whatever the case a superficial transformation such as your has no real value." Gowther stated. "You can only maintain that form for a matter of seconds."

Gowther jumped back just in time to dodge Escanor's hand that swiped down, getting his glasses instead. "A few seconds is all I need." The giant man stated as he passed the glasses over at Hawk.

Gold eyes looked around as he noticed his vision was starting to get blurry. "Give my glasses back!" He said as he narrowed his eyes to get a sharper sight. "Gatling Jack!" He attacked, shooting everything but Escanor. "Gowther, stop it!" Jericho shouted as he lay on the ground in order not to get hit.

Escanor jumped up, almost flying in the air as he stretched his arm back. "Answer my will… Sacred Axe, Rhitta!" In an instant was an axe in Escanor's hand. "Sacred Treasure… Release!"

A blinding light radiated from the man, almost as bright as the sun. "Ossan, what are you trying to do?" Jericho managed to stand besides Gowther, watching the power grow.

"Escanor's extremely strong power and body radiate heat…" Gowther began explaining. "will consume everything around him. His Sacred Treasure, the Sacred Axe Rhitta's special ability "Charge and Fire" fully absorbs the tremendous heat he gives off, stores it, and is given off at his leisure."

Ban glared noticing that Escanor's eyes were fixated on Gowther. He clicked his tongue and tried to make a jump towards him, but Meliodas stopped him. "Captain, step aside! If this keeps up, not only Gowther, but Master and Jericho will get killed, too!"

Meliodas did not turn to him, while his eyes did glance to Kagome who quietly watched the scene play out, he kept looking at Escanor. "Have trust in Escanor, Ban!" He stated seriously.

"He's going to turn the table with just one strike! This is how a festival ought to be!" Gloxinia exclaimed joyful as he was waiting impatiently for Escanor to attack.

"Now, you will atone for the deadly sins of toying with people's minds!" Escanor shouted as he kept floating in the air. "I accept your challenge! Double Bow Herrit, Auto Tracking Mode: Blackout Arrow!" Gowther shouted as he too readied his Sacred Treasure.

Gowther decided to fire first, sending the arrow straight to the sky. Escanor waited for the right moment until he stroke down his axe, sending a strong blast of wind to the others who held their ground, creating a blinding light filled with smoke.

When the light had disappeared stood Escanor on his stage, a purple energy arrow was stuck on his shoulder as he fell down. The purple light on Gowther's hand vanished as well. "I won." Gowther turned around to look at Hawk. "Now, kindly return me my glasses Captain of scarps disposal."

Hawk immediately walked over to him; sweat running down his body in fear. " _H-Hai_ …" He handed the glasses over with his ear, waiting for Gowther to pick it up. "Here you go."

Gowther placed the glasses back on with satisfaction and a small hmfp. "What do you mean, you won?" He heard a raging voice come from behind. "Don't be ridiculous!" Jericho yelled. "I only said the truth." He replied coolly. "He passed out and I am still standing."

"Gowther! Don't you understand Escanor's heart?" She asked furious, she saw that the Lion Sin had turn back to his night form. "His heart?" Gowther also looked at him, no emotion could be seen on his face however. "No doubt, he was angry at me."

"Can you still say the same after seeing that?!" Jericho pointed to side, watching as Gowther reluctantly looked over. "It's the message Escanor was trying to tell you about how he feels!"

Gowther walked closer to the edge, where smoke was still emitting. His eyes widen in shock when he saw the two Commandments passed out, after Escanor's attack had hit them.

" _ **Now you will atone… for the deadly sin of toying with people's minds!"**_ he remembered the words.

* * *

 **KT:** WOOOOOOWWWWW Finally some action! I have to be honest, no sure anyone reads this but still…

I was a bit disappointed because every week the review limit of 10 is getting barely passed. And I don't mind, 10 is still the limit for next week. I would actually not post today because we didn't reach 10 reviews but last night or early this morning the saving view came! What I want to say is that I hope more people review, not just so that there will be an update every week but also because I really want to know what you think of the story and the chapters! ^^

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** HahaXD Perhaps Kagome will be pregnant… perhaps XD Also, hope you liked the Ban and Kagome interaction as well as the Kagome and Elaine one!

 **Guest:** hehehe! Here's more ^^

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Hope it was worth looking forward too^^ And you're welcome^3^

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Yay! I'm happy you did^^ Is it following nicely after my previous story?

 **Animenium (Guest):** Haha, I laughed at that tooXD And thank you for understanding, I hope the juicy bits were good^^

 **Lorelei Evans:** No problem, I'm already happy that you took the time to read^^ And same… but… * **smirk** * perhaps we see a different side of him in… let's just say 2 chapters…

 **Kagomeshipper:** I will if you keep reading! ^^

 **Mathew5641:** Thank you! Haha I will * **smirk** * However since I made the story T (Despite some moments ^^') I will have a separate story just for that ^^ And don't worry, your thought are enough for me^^ So I hope you'll tell me what you thought of this one!

 **Bunnyxstar:** Thank you! ^^

 **Skeleton97:** Thank you! I'm also following the manga, so that's why I try to plan ahead with the story, then I write whatever is happing in the anime^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Buta:** Pig

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Nani:** What

 **Sugoi** : Amazing

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) sorry

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Megane:** Glasses

 **Aniki** : (another way of saying) (Older) Brother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Imouto:** (Younger) Sister

 **Ojou:** Lady

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **Teme:** (Rude way of saying) You

 **Ningen:** Human

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for guys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **BTW might be a bit on the M side… don't sue me… has a bit of gore**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8 X Impact**

* * *

"Escanor attacked the _Youkai_!" Elizabeth exclaimed, breaking the silence that had ruled over them. "Escanor, that bastard really did it!" Ban followed with a shocked grin. "Captain-" He looked besides him but saw that the blonde was long gone.

Meliodas appeared before the fallen commandments in a flash. "Let's get it started… the festival's main attraction." He announced. Drole, who was in front of him, stared at the young man without moving. Until they both started attacking, with Meliodas kicking his hands away.

He jumped on Drole's body, running up to punch the demon in his face. Without a second thought and before Drole could do anything, had Meliodas already grabbed his sword and slashed down, cutting two arms off of Drole.

"You tricked us, huh?" Drole muttered as he managed to keep standing. "I've been waiting for this opportunity." Meliodas answered. "A chance to hit you two for sure, that is."

The bar owner ignored the questions of the other participants and kept his back on the giant. "If I were to attack you head on you would be on guard, right? If I attack you in such conditions, I would lose no matter what. That's why, to distract you, my friends and I joined the festival as participants." Meliodas explained.

"Of course, I didn't tell a thing to my friends, because every plan in front of your Magical Eye is pointless after all. After that I intently waited for an opening for you two to be alone. Escanor made the best chance ever!" A smile came on his face for a quiet thank you to the sin.

Unbeknownst to them a single drop of sunlight liquid fell on a certain fairy.

"Indeed, if we were to go one-on-one I'd have a hard fight." Drole admitted. "But you also made a fatal mistake. Gigantic Embrace!" He shouted as the ground began to shake. The stone hands followed his own as he clapped down, holding the participant's captive in the self-made stadium. And took it underground.

"Like this I'll take everyone as hostages." Drole turned to Meliodas, but had no time to react as his other two arms were cut off. Meliodas then appeared in front of Drole's face. "Before that happens, I'll defeat you!" He yelled as he kicked Drole in the face.

Meliodas noticed another presences behind him and clicked his tongue annoyed. Two explosions went off and Meliodas found himself hitting the ground. "Oh my, for a moment I thought I was going to leave this world." He could hear the voice speak with sarcasm.

Gloxinia appeared, dressed in full body golden armor. "I'll heal you right away, so wait there, Drole- _kun_. From here on we'll make a two-on-one comeback." However in lighting fast speed cuts covered is armor and broke it.

"Give it up." A dark voice spoke from the ground, sparks of power flew off of him. "You have no chance of winning." Meliodas said a dark color took over his eyes and covered parts of hiss face.

Gloxinia stared at him uninterested, as he remained unfazed by the attacked. "The three of us who once fought the Demon King are now enemies… Fate is truly ironic, I see." He muttered with a smile as he flew closer to Drole who began getting up. "Meliodas, I want to hear your intentions."

"That goes without saying." Meliodas answered. "I also know the feelings and thought you two have for going to their side." He began addressing the Commandments. "Gloxinia, you've been betrayed by those you trusted and lost something even more precious than your life."

He turned to the giant. "Drole, you've always been aiming to be the best warrior, but that pride was crushed into pieces." Gloxinia inched closer. "If you know that much… why?"

"But you see…" Meliodas stepped forward. "If you side with them that's the end of it!" He jumped towards the first fairy king. "Such a disappointment, right?!" Gloxinia shouted as he drew a circle that changed into a black hole.

He pulled his Spirit Spear and shot out a powerful beam light, shooting Meliodas far away from them, as he could not dodge the attack. A huge explosion occurred in the far distance.

"It's a fierce collision of energies." Gowther informed the others from inside their prison as they kept on hearing blasts. "It was a crazy idea to ace those two monsters on his own." Hauser shouted as he looked around, trying to find a way out.

"You lot, let's go back up Meliodas!" Hawk shouted. "Going there for what?" Ban interrupted, he held Elaine in his arms, a frightened expression on his face, as he too couldn't do anything for his captain. "For how long can you stand out there, being played with? We'd be a lot of burden on the Captain."

"Ban is right." King flew to the ground to stand with his friends. The enemy is on a different level than the ones we met so far. Honestly, there's no one… able to withstand the current situation besides Meliodas"

"Meliodas…" Kagome ran to the wall, trying to find out in what condition her lover was. "I'm sure Meliodas- _sama_ will be fine!" Kagome looked behind her and saw her precious little sister. "Eli…" She smiled a little and took the child in her arms before the smile disappeared. "I hope so…"

' _Please be safe… Meliodas!'_

"If that's the case, we being trapped in here doesn't it give him a handicap?" Gilthunder questioned. "But this bedrock won't let us escape nor break it. How do we get out?!" Hauser said as he pulled his spear back after trying to dig them out.

"Would you let me handle this?" Gilfrost stepped forward. "I'll teleport everyone in this closed space to a safe place." Hauser perked up. "Can you transport this many people." Gilfrost looked like he was hesitating to answer. "Well, I'll do what I can." He finally replied.

"Don't joke around, I'll stay here. I can't withdraw here!" Matrona protested fiercely. " _Dame_! We have to run!" Diane tried to convince her. "And what about Zora and Dera?!" Matrona shouted back. Diane looked away, her eyes landed on Kagome who was carrying Elizabeth.

She remembered how Kagome had healed Hauser with her pink magic. "I have an idea." She said, turning back to Matrona. "Alright, Matrona?"

Gilfrost cut her off, raising one hand to his face. "There's no time, let's go." He said. They all quickly were engulfed in yellow light and disappeared. They looked around when their feet came in contact with the ground again.

"Huh…?" Kagome turned around seeing the familiar buildings. "This is…"

"It's Liones' Castle!" Elizabeth shouted cheerfully finishing the sentence. "Wow, you're amazing!" Hauser complimented as he walked over Gilfrost who was trying to catch his breath.

* * *

"I'll heal you now." Gloxinia stated as he flew above Drole. "Droplet of Life!" He transformed his Spirit Spear to a golden flower and allowed a drop fall on Drole's head. Suddenly loud noises were head as they saw at the far end of the maze something break through.

"At least wait 3 seconds…" Gloxinia muttered annoyed. "Cursed Vine Tree!" He summoned, letting the monster block the path of whom he knew was Meliodas. But it had no use as the monster was quickly cut down, and then another appeared. "Sorry but I won't wait." Meliodas said as he broke through the last, flying to the fairy and punching him.

"Farewell, war buddy."

Before Meliodas could attack, was Gloxinia picked up from the sky and in Drole's hand. "Giga Crush!" The giant summoned big chunks of stone and threw them at Meliodas until they were all in the sky. "Giga Fall!" The rocks started to tumble down on Meliodas' body.

* * *

The ground began to shake as they noticed smoke and purple light in the distance. "Wait, can this be…" Hauser mumbled as he tried to find balance. "The after-effects of Vaizel's battle are reaching this place." Gowther answered as he held the small Escanor on his back.

"The Ten Commandments shouldn't have been awakened." Gilfrost spoke, causing Hendrickson to flinch. "Those guys are on par with a cataclysm itself without a doubt." Elizabeth broke free from he sisters clutches and walked to the mage. "And Meliodas- _sama_ …?"

Gilfrost eyes the girl before looking back in his glass ball. "Meliodas… is superior.

* * *

Meliodas stood in front of a sea of purple fire and power, however it disappeared as Drole stood, his body changed to a silver color that acted like an armor. "Black Metal!"

"Nice." Gloxinia managed to say as he still was injured. "Drop of Life." Once again his body got healed, and he flew up just before Drole fell to his knees due the wounds he got from Meliodas. Again a drop fell on his body, healing him as well.

Gloxinia managed to jump away just before Meliodas could hit. But the Captain of the sins had appeared behind; Gloxinia kept on dodging just in time until Meliodas managed to hit him, sending the fairy to the ground.

"Giga Pick!" Drole tried to attack Meliodas, but the man dodged and came after him instead, punching him in the face. The blonde landed on the ground and looked with a cold eye at the damaged he had done.

* * *

"I-Incredible…"Hauser stuttered as they all watched the battle through Gilfrost glass ball. "Facing two legendary Ten Commandments… Just on his own, he's competing on par with them"

"To be precise, he constantly corners one of them into not being able to fight." Gowther started explaining. "He's keeping it a one-on-one battle. Of course, within the possible chances the captain's ability creates."

"That's right." King began, bringing the attention to him. "On top of being able to fight thanks to the power he got back, he also has the power of a demon's soul. It's overwhelming." He looked away. "To me, it honestly looks like something I can't meddle with. It seems that they even know each other somehow."

"That one of the Ten Commandments said it:" Ban said as he remembered Galand's words. "the captain is a traitor of the Demon Clan. Be it a demon or an ally, the captain is the captain."

"Ban is right." Kagome stepped up and smiled. "Meliodas might be a _youkai_ , he is still Meliodas. Who he is, doesn't change." Diane also leaned in. "I can't really follow the conversation but Meliodas is a kind guy, you know." She said to King. "I don't think he's two-faced, just like you, Harlequin."

"The enemy of our enemy is our ally." Gowther added. "Just so you know, I haven't forgiven you yet." King quickly said as he glared at the doll.

Kagome smiled at the interaction, but quickly placed her attention as the bowl. _'Please stay safe, Meliodas.'_

* * *

Meliodas watched as Gloxinia came to stand up. "Meliodas… the usual prowess and kindness I see… Why do you side with such nonredeemable humans I wonder?"

Drole also began to stand up. "If you wanted to, you could even take on the Demon King and take his status. I can see it: the miserable defeat you're going towards, desperately trying to be someone you're not."

"The suffering changed you that much, huh?" Meliodas spoke as he raised his sword. "Then I'll end that suffering for you!" However before he could strike, purple beams came crashing down to them.

Smoke covered the place, blinding Meliodas to see what happened.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widen as she felt the auras dominate them. The sins noticed the powerful beings as well, their eyes widen at who had joined Meliodas. "Due to the battle just now, they winded up there." Gowther said.

All of the Ten Commandments had surrounded him. "It can't be… are those the Ten Commandments?" Gilthunder questioned. Hauser's eyes widen at the person the recognized. "Oi, Gil, look!" He pointed. "That is Great Holy Knight Dreyfus!"

Hendrickson and Kagome joined them, looking at the man that was indeed Dreyfus. "But wait…" Arthur looked over the demons. "there's one missing though. The one named Galand…"

"Ah, that guy got beaten up by the geezer, Escanor." Jericho answered, causing the King to sweat drop.

"Damn it, Melascula. You were still alive." Gilfrost could be heard, glaring at the girl that was floating above the commandments. "Ban… that's why I'm still." Ban didn't let Elaine finish as he pulled her closer.

" _Onegai_!" Elizabeth grabbed Gilfrost's coat and pulled it. "You got to transport Meliodas- _sama_ here!" She begged. The man looked away. "I can't. To do that, I will have to head back there. But I doubt the Ten Commandments will allow that."

"Then transport me."

The others looked wide-eyed at the person. "Are you crazy?! What can you do?!" King shouted. Hendrickson also stepped in. "I agree, you shouldn't allow yourself to do something so dangerous!"

"I'll be fine! I can't have Meliodas out there on his own!"

"Stay here, I'll go." Ban stepped in. "No, Ban!" Elaine tried to protest. "I have to, if someone goes it will be me!" He stated.

"You have to stay, Ban. I'm different remember? I can fight them."

They looked at each other reluctantly, not wanting to agree but knew that the person was right. They were waiting for someone to give the okay sign, but no one said anything.

"Do it!" Elizabeth spoke up as she stood in front of the person. "Do it, and come back safe with Meliodas- _sama_."

The person smiled.

"I will."

"I can only transport you near them, far enough that they won't notice us." Gilfrost watched the person nod. "That is enough for me, I can hide my powers and presence long enough to get close." Eyes went to Gilfrost and glared. "I hope that you won't hide too long behind that mask."

Gilfrost flinched again, while he handed the glass bowl to Hauser and got ready. Light surrounded the two, ready to go.

"Be safe too, _Onee-chan_!"

"I will, Eli."

* * *

Meliodas stood emotionless before his brother, Zeldris. They didn't speak nor move, but kept looking at each other. Meliodas decided to attack first, and swung down his arm that held the sword. Blood spattered, as Meliodas' arm was in Zeldris hand, while his other hand placed his sword back into its shield.

Meliodas remained unfazed and kicked Zeldris away, pulling his arm back with his youki. However Zeldris maneuvered his body so that he landed back on the ground, his foot holding Meliodas' arm in place on the ground.

"Do it." Zeldris commanded, Meliodas jerked his head to the side where Grayroad was hovering over him. "Binding Resentment Chains." He said with an eerie cracking voice. Dark purple chains wrapped itself around Meliodas' body. Meliodas couldn't move for a second, before it disappeared allowing him to move again.

Meliodas immediately went to kick Zeldris, who blocked them all until Meliodas managed to hit him, sending him away. The blonde was again called his arm back, this time succeeding as the arm was back on his body.

He turned around, heading towards Estarossa, who stood in front of the wounded Drole and Gloxinia. He punched the ground, creating a huge cloud of smoke, covering the area. Meliodas tried to make his escape, but then saw Grayroad in his way.

"These are the Binding Resentment Chains." The demon explained. "Hit by the curse, you won't be able to run away from us demons. Your death is ripe." Derieri took this as her cue to attack, and followed after Meliodas who had managed to block her first attack.

The two kept going back and forth, but then the woman managed to kick him away. She quickly followed after him. "Please do not forget. Derieri's Combo Star:" Monspeet started explaining. "As long as she continued attacking without interruption, each consecutive blow receives extra force. A super special attack spell."

Fifty-three…" Derieri muttered after she has hit Meliodas again. Color returned to Meliodas' eyes as the mark on his face disappeared. "Fifty-four!" Derieri punched him again, letting him fly over the ground.

Monspeet appeared behind him, catching him. "Incredible, withstanding more than 50 blows… counting you, only two could do it so far." He explained as he flew up. "But, not being able to use your arms makes you unable to fire Full Counter I guess?"

He let go of Meliodas and flew besides him as he gathered his attack. "Hellblaze." He directed the demon bird after Meliodas causing an explosion.

' _Meliodas… I'm coming.'_

Out of smoke, a person shot out, cutting Monspeet in the air. Meliodas had managed to place his sword in his mouth, but unfortunately he couldn't hold it out longer as he fell to the ground.

Monspeet landed on his feet besides him, seemingly unharmed. "You can do it after all." He said as he turned to the blonde. However tainted blood quickly escaped his throat, while Meliodas slowly stood up.

"Getting our ass kicked, so lame…" Derieri came to stand besides the man. "Better not interpret that, shall we?" Monspeet replied as the bleeding stopped.

Meliodas began slumping towards the other Commandments, sword in mouth. "You truly are a sinful man." Dreyfus decided to walk up to him with a smirk on his face. "Can you imagine how long I waited for this day? Do not forget the humiliation from Danafor."

He started walking to the Dragon's Sin. "But, not killing me completely was the end of your rope. Both Dreyfus and Hendrickson wouldn't have their life go amiss either."

' _Dreyfus!'_ Meliodas tried to reach the Holy Knight with his mind. _'You're a strong willed person, don't you dare lose to such a bastard! Wake up! Drive this guy out at once and let's run away!'_

"No matter how much you talk to his heart, it's a useless attempt. It won't reach-" He suddenly stopped, the mark around his eyes disappeared and they watched shocked to see a tear stream down his eye.

"Meliodas- _dono_." Dreyfus spoke. However the mark reappeared, and ordered the body to raise his sword. "Milky Way Breaker Blade!" He shot at Meliodas, who didn't have time to dodge.

"You're at fault…" Gloxinia spoke as the attack has disappeared, leaving Meliodas to stand weak. "Taking the mere humans' side. Spirit Spear Basquias, First Form: Basquias!" Again a spear appeared out of a black hole he created and started to shine green.

A large amount of power launched itself onto Meliodas, creating a big blast that kept on going.

" _Yamete_!"

A line of pink shot towards Gloxinia, causing him to stop his attack. When the smoke disappeared, the other Commandments noticed blood escape Gloxinia's cheek, as part of his face seemed burned. Gloxinia's eyes widen as he looked at his cheek.

" _ITAI_! IT HURTS, IT F*CKING HURTS! AAAAHHHH!"

"Of course it hurts." A soft voice spoke; the demons snapped their head at the person that joined them. "It was meant to hurt." Their eyes widen when they saw a girl join Meliodas side, she held a bow in her hand while helping Meliodas up.

"Ka… Kagome…" Meliodas muttered as he looked at her. He hadn't expected her to come. She smiled at him. "I'm here Meliodas."

"That woman! What did she do?!" Derieri questioned as she felt herself grown angrier. She didn't know why she was angry, she didn't know why her head hurt, but she knew that woman was suppose to be dead. "AAAHHH!" She jumped towards the pair, watching as Kagome calmly stood up with Meliodas.

Derieri gather her power in her claw and came at them, it pissed her off that that woman had remained calm. She came closer and closer until an invisible field was in her way. "AAHH?! It burns!" She quickly jumped back, her claw that was filled with _youki_ started to evaporate.

The demons got on their guard. Dreyfus took a few steps back. Kagome took an arrow from behind and drew her bow, aiming it at them. "This one won't miss." She warned them, noticing that Monspeet took daring step forward, as if to avenge the wound she had created on Derieri.

"Hit the mark…" Kagome muttered to herself as she saw Monspeet gather his power and send it to her. She released the arrow and watched it collide with Monspeet's Hellblaze.

Red clashed with pink as it turned into a fight of power, however Kagome's arrow broke through and went straight towards Monspeet's heart. He couldn't react. For the first time in all the centuries he was alive, he felt fear as he stood face to face with death.

Monspeet felt something pull him away from the arrow, just in time, but instead the arrow hit his shoulder. Like Derieri had said, it burned, it burned hot. And it felt like it was consuming him and he couldn't escape.

"You have to be careful, we don't know what she is…" He heard Estarossa say with a hint of curiosity as he eyed the woman. "We need to kill her!" Gloxinia shouted. "We have to get rid of her now!"

Kagome lowered her bow; she had hoped she could've taken out one of the Commandments, but it seemed like he would be stuck with arrow filled with _reiki_ that would spread through his body.

"Let's finish this, Kagome." She heard Meliodas say besides her. He grabbed his sword with his remaining arm and gathered all the power he could've possibly got, creating a whirlpool of power around them.

"This is…" Kagome looked around them.

* * *

"He pretended to be at a disadvantage an took damage." Gowther decided to explain to the wide-eyed people. "He might have concluded that unless he used this move he wouldn't be able to beat them all, even with Kagome by his side now.

"His magic's repulsive area tells me it's not the royal capital's decisive battle though." Gowther continued. "Based on his power, calculations say it's 30 times the usual amount."

* * *

Kagome followed his lead and drew another arrow, however she didn't aim at the Commandments, she aimed at him. "Are you sure…?" She asked, he nodded; a familiar smile came on his face. "Trust me, will ya?"

Kagome nodded and let go of her arrow, hitting him just below his chest. Meliodas screamed in pain as the power increased. Despite the arrow sticking out from his chest, he stood ready. Kagome was behind him, shielded by his own body.

"Revenge Counter!"

Someone stopped Meliodas attack, before he could truly fire it. Kagome looked at who it was, that stopped the powerful attack. It was Estarossa; he had stopped the blade with his mere hand. "Say Meliodas…" He began with a cold smile.

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather die than doing this…" He watched as Meliodas fell to the ground. "Meliodas!" Kagome managed to catch him and held him close, her arm spread out in front of the demon, trying to create a barrier.

However, Estarossa held her hand with one hand, halting her from releasing her powers. He placed his foot on Meliodas knowing that he was watching. He inched closer to the girl, who desperately tried to break free from him.

"You understand it too, right?" He said as he placed more force into his foot, digging into Meliodas' flesh while crushing the wood of the arrow, but lodging the head deeper within him. "It's because I love you after all."

" _Yamete_!" Kagome swung out her other arm that held Devona; once again Estarossa blocked the attack and held the bow with his other hand. "You shouldn't try that, woman." He said with a smirk.

Kagome's glare tightened and also tried to put more force into it. "Eat this!" Estarossa could feel the pureness radiating off of her, transferring it into the bow. He could feel his hand burning at the touch. "Ah…" He hitched his breath in pain. "You're quite the fierce lady."

He watched amused, as Kagome got angrier, pushing more power in the bow. He quickly took it away from her and grabbed ahold of her hand to pull her closer. "Not bad…" His eyes shifted around him as his smirk widen. "You even got a barrier around us so that the other won't interfere. I like it."

He felt Meliodas shift under his hold, and glared him. "L… Let… Ka… gome… go!" The silver-haired man's smirk widen as a dirty look came on his face. He pulled harder on Kagome's arm, causing her to scream in pain. "More…" He whispered. "Let me hear more of your adorable screams."

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

"I was afraid what would happen for a moment, but fortunately we have Estarossa." Melascula said her form was still distorted from her fight with Escanor.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Drole spoke up, causing them to look questionably at him. "We've seen what her powers does to us. I don't know about you, but I feel like we knew her. I feel like she should've been dead, because she's dangerous to us."

Monspeet walked up to them, with Derieri helping him with her good arm, while his own arm tried to control the power that was leaking from his wound. "I know what you mean. She can cause us great damage. I also think the only reason Estarossa is able to deal with her, is because Meliodas is with them."

Drole nodded in agreement as he continued. "It seems like she can control the power at will. If she were to release a blast of her raw power in the barrier, then Estarossa would be gone, but so will be Meliodas."

"Seems like Meliodas saved us this time…" Monspeet finished. Gloxinia flew down. "I still think we should kill her." Zeldris stepped forth. "Don't be hasty, Gloxinia. They are right. She is very dangerous, we need a plan in order to get rid of her."

"Gloxinia, can you heal me?" Gloxinia glanced over at Melascula. "Sure, but it's the last droplet of Life I'll be able to use for a while." He said as he healed her.

"Hey Estarossa." Monspeet walked up to him with Derieri. They watched as he kept on torturing Meliodas by putting Kagome in pain, however the barrier did not flicker nor did it show any sign of breaking.

"I've been feeling as if somebody is watching us." Monspeet said as he looked around. "There's a high chance of it being one of Meliodas' and that girl's friends, is it fine to let them be?"

Drole decided to walk over what first was the stage of the Fighting Festival. He broke it open and saw that all of them were gone. "Should've figured…" Gloxinia flew over to them. "If that girl managed to escape, surely the other would've too."

* * *

"W-We've been discovered?" Hawk shouted shocked as they all saw the Commandments look at them. " _Onee_ - _chan_!" Elizabeth tried to call for her again, but it was no use.

" _Nanatsu no Taizai_ … new friends of Meliodas…" They heard Estarossa speak. They watched as he pulled Kagome closer to him, one hand on her through while the other pushed her body against his. He looked at Meliodas who was still scrambling from beneath his foot.

"When do you plan to betray these friends? When will you betray her, like you did with the Ten Commandments when you were our leader?" his smirk grew as he knew that Kagome was trying to free herself, but each time she was left gasping for air as his grip tightened.

"That frightening yet beautiful power of yours you had back then… Once upon a time, even the goddesses couldn't do anything but tremble in fear, everyone recognized you as a worthy successor to the Demon King. We deeply believed in your strength." Estarossa explained.

"In fact, I yearned to be you. But suddenly you betrayed us all." His grip got tighter on Kagome's throat as his eyes went to her face that was in agony. "You made rumbles out of us and vanished. Finishing off two of the Ten Commandments in your resurrection."

"Drole and Gloxinia joined us, Filling the two empty Ten Commandments' seat. Your conduct gives us a burden on the balance of power, which we will defend between the Demon and the Goddess. Seeing the Demon Clan destroyed, the Goddess gets the opportunity to destroy our race." He kept on talking while choking the girl and stamping on Meliodas.

"You are the one who started the war 3,000 years ago." He concluded as he looked at Meliodas. "Tell me…" He began. "How did you come up with something so fun to do?" He smirked. "Now the Ten Commandments have been replaced by the _Nanatsu no Taizai_."

He looked at the sky, seemingly staring at the onlookers. "You might be so excited until you try to decide when your next betrayal will happen." His eyes went back to Meliodas.

"Would you kill that girl quickly, so that I can kill Meliodas?" Melascula appeared from behind him, just outside the barrier. "Kill? Why?" A bothered look came on his face as he eased the tension in his arm, allowing Kagome to breath but not to escape.

"If the girl dies, the barrier goes down." Melascula explained. "I suffered a lot because of his friends. It is therefore normal for him to assume this." She smirked. "Hold on! I want to kill the girl!" Gloxinia came forth.

"If were are going like that, than Derieri and I also have a reason to wanting to kill the girl. Perhaps a better one than you, Gloxinia." Monspeet stepped forward.

* * *

"This is bad! She probably will…" Jericho went closer to the ball as she watched the Commandments bicker over who got to kill who. "She will take his soul!"

Elizabeth walked up to her. "So, what will happen with Onee-chan, and Meliodas- _sama_?!" Tears had gathered in her eyes as she realized there her sister wasn't there to comfort here. Even though she was the one that told her to go. They both turned to look at Ban.

Ban was holding Elaine in a loving embrace, as if it was the last time he'll see her. "You don't need to ask me for forgiveness." Elaine whispered to him. He smiled. "Thanks."

He stood up releasing his hold on her and turned to Gilfrost. "Oi, witch! Send me there." He ordered.

* * *

"Either way, we can't do anything as long as the barrier is up." Monspeet settled. "That's why we need to kill her!" Melascula shouted back. "There is no guarantee that the barrier will be dissolved once she died." Estarossa reasoned.

He knew that Meliodas had already lost conscious, but the girl kept struggling and he didn't know why. He was already ignoring the other demons that ignored his reasoning and kept on talking.

' _Zero Count.'_

Estarossa's eyes widen when he noticed a small smile on her face. She seemed to look at something that was behind him, but he didn't notice anything. He saw her go limp, losing her consciousness. He released his hold on her neck and instead held her body.

' _I really trust you. But I promise you, that one day, I will revive you again. So…'_

"I'm fine with that, Ban. Go save Kagome- _chan_ and your friend. You don't need to ask me for forgiveness."

"I'll just try to get her soul myself then!" Melascula announced as she flew closer to the trio, but then she noticed something. "The barrier… is gon-"

Estarossa was suddenly pulled away from Kagome, letting the girl fall to the ground. Two hands held Melascula's face and twisted it so that her neck would break, letting her cough blood. "I do not understand what you're talking about. Fox Hunt!" He broke apart her body and stomped on the hearts that fell to the floor.

"You're late… Ban…" He could hear Kagome whisper as she had come to. She crawled to Meliodas who had also awoken. "Why did you come here…?" He managed to ask of the undead.

" _Baka_. Those sick words from you, stop behaving so coolly in front of your woman." Ban smirked as he turned to them. Meliodas couldn't help but smile as he felt Kagome fall on him, exhausted. "You really are, the ignorant I know!"

"Well, fools always do stupid things." Ban grinned. "Leave it to me, you just need to protect your lady… she had hold out pretty long for you." Ban turned to the Commandments.

"He is the Fox's Sin, Sin of Greed, Ban!" Dreyfus, or Fraudrin told his partners. "She tried to eat the soul of the woman, her death was fitting. _Ningen_ ," Estarossa turned to Ban after eyeing the lifeless body of Melascula. " _arigatou_."

"Well, you're welcome…" Ban muttered. "Can you stand, Captain?" He pulled Meliodas up, while allowing Kagome to rest on the ground, with her face to the sky. " _Baka_ …" Meliodas grinned. "Does this look serious to you?"

"If you don't kill them, I'll do it." Estarossa announced. Meliodas glared as his eyes went to Kagome. "Captain, back off. I'm gonna-" Ban couldn't move as Estarossa had already passed him. When he looked behind him he saw Meliodas hovering over Kagome, with his only arm supporting him. The sword that was in Estarossa's hand, had pierced through Meliodas' back, and through his heart, but he did not budge.

"The death of that girl must be done with my hands. Even if you're the one in my way, Meliodas." He spread out his other arm with another a sword glowing beneath it. "Rebellion." More swords appeared, aimed at Meliodas.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Estarossa decided to ask, his eyes glancing at the man behind him. "It's obvious! Fox Hunt!" Ban shouted as he tried to pull away the heart of the silver-haired man, instead his finger got broken as he pulled his hand back.

"Let me explain something to you." Estarossa returned his eyes to Meliodas that blocked his view of the girl. "We, the demons that lead everything, possess seven hearts." He pushed another sword in Meliodas back, causing him to scream again. "That's two."

"No matter how powerful the demon is after his heart is destroyed has will die." Ban appeared behind him, his arms on Estarossa's head. "Not if I break your neck first!" The demon paid him no mind as he continued.

"Three. Four" Two more heart were pieced through Meliodas' back. "I will not let the Captain be killed!" Ban shouted as he placed more power in his hands. "Hunter Fest!"

"Five." Estarossa looked on as Meliodas screamed again, but did not move away from the girl. Tears gathered in his eyes as he pierced another one. "Six."

' _I can not even protect the girl, which I like, or my precious friend!'_ Ban's eyes went to Meliodas', he didn't see his face, but he did notice drops of water, fall on Kagome's cheeks. Ban started to cry. " _YAMETE_!"

"Goodbye, my brother… I love you, Meliodas… Seven."

The last sword went inside Meliodas. "NNNOOOO! Ban screamed as he kept on trying to break Estarossa. "You've been very noisy." The demon muttered. "You've ruined my eardrums."

Ban disappeared, having exploded from within.

"Meliodas, now, has met his death." Estarossa stood up as he spoke. "Britannia is now the home of the Demon Clan."

* * *

Everyone stood around the ball, not believing what they had witnessed. Tears couldn't be stopped, as everyone was crying at the loss. However Elizabeth remained silent, her bangs covering her eyes while she clutched to her skirt. She turned to Gilfrost, not lifting her face. "Take me there… _Onegai_ …"

Gilfrost reluctantly nodded and snapped his finger, letting the child wander the empty battlefield on her own. " _Onee_ - _chan_ … Meliodas- _sama_ where are you?!" She looked around searching for the two.

" _Onee-chan_?!" She shouted louder. "Meliodas- _sama_ , where are you?!" Big tears left her eyes as she noticed two bodies in the distance. She ran closer to them, her eyes widen at the horrible gory sight.

"Meliodas- _sama_?!" She exclaimed her hero was pierced through his back, while shielding his most beloved person. "Meliodas- _sama_ … you can't be dead!" She raised her voice as she kneeled besides them.

"You protected _Onee-chan_ so you can't die! _Onee-chan_ will be upset if you die!" She managed to place herself between her two most important people and hugged Meliodas. "Please open your eyes!"

"Eli…"

* * *

Elizabeth spread out her arms over the two children and let green light wash over them. The heavy breathing of the kids got lighter as the fever disappeared. The two then opened their eyes and saw their father and adoptive mother hover over them. Together with Diane, Hawk and King, as well as a young child that seemed to be around their age.

"Thank goodness." Diane said relieved as she leaned back. "How do I repay my gratitude?" Matrona asked the child. The girl shook her head with a smile. "It's okay, I don't need anything in return."

"It's a good thing you know how to heal someone like your sister." Diane said with a painful smile. "They're sisters after all." Hawk bragged. The two children turned to look at Hawk with a smile on their face.

"A pork!"

"I'm hungry."

Zalpa laughed. "Alright, but you have to wait until later, okay?" Hawk huffed at the comment. " _Matte, matte_! I'm a pig that is not to be eaten!" Elizabeth smiled as she hugged Hawk. "That's right."

"But also…" King began, his eyes on the ground. "Are the others all right?" He asked. "The demons started their movement and they will take over Britannia… Everyone must be fighting against them."

"There's something I wanted to ask…" King started. "If you want, you can all go with me to the Fairy Woods. I also have to protect the Fairy King's Forest." He turned to Matrona. "If you can, I need some help."

Diane also looked at the giant. "What should we do, Matrona?" She asked. Matrona turned her head to the kids that were playing with Oslo. "It's true that all the help is useful."

"What about you, Elizabeth- _chan_?" Diane turned to the child who looked away. "I'm… going to do whatever I can do."

* * *

Grey Demons surrounded the walls of Liones, trying to break in. "Come on, Hauser!" Gilthunder called his friends as they went after another one.

Two people watched the battle from the walls. "Let them help the people, we must fight the demons." Ban said as he led Slader with him to the other side. "In this situation. What did those people do to Gowther?"

* * *

"You say you do not know Dreyfus? Now the kingdom has been attacked by the demons. Before the Ten Commandments are defeated, you can not get out of here." The voice spoke to Gowther, who was quietly sitting on his prison bed.

From behind the door spoke Denzel Liones, the brother of Barta. "Do not try to escape." He finished.

* * *

"You yourself fight the monsters without thinking of your own safety." Slader said as he ran besides Ban. "Why are you doing such crazy things?" He questioned. "I cannot die. I don't care even if I die." Ban replied.

He remembered what Jericho said to him.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"When you went after Meliodas, Elaine… she was already…" Jericho looked down, as she couldn't finish. Nighttime had come and they were residing in the castle.

"It's still painful to remember…" Ban said, causing the girl to feel even guiltier. " _Gomen_ , if only I could protect her…" He didn't let her finish as he patted her head. "It's not your fault. I was the one destroying her source of living. The magic that demon used was inappropriate."

His eyes went back to the sky. "It's something Elaine and I decided ourselves.

 **-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Ban arrived at the gate just in time to see a soldier slump off of his horse. "Who did this to you?" He asked the wounded man. "The troops have been defeated…" The man managed to say.

* * *

A person watched over the village as mist surrounded him, his heavy breathing echoing through the valley. "This fog is starting to get thicker… Looks like I can rest a bit!"

He stood up a laugh. "Take a break, eh? Just by hearing the word come out from my mouth makes me want to laugh. Everyone says that no matter where I run, there will always be a demon waiting for me. Hahaha…"

He remembered he left his armor of the Weird-Fangs at his home. Golgius was free for the time being. He hugged himself in memory of the townspeople talking. "After I was defeated by the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ and pursued until the royal exit… Now I end up being a demon's food? It may be time for me to rest."

He heard rumbling in the distance, as his eyes looked up to the giant being in front of him, taking one step after the other closer to him.

"AAAHHH!" Black entered his vision. _'Am I dead?'_ he wondered. _'So this is death…'_ Again he laughed, losing conscious.

After a while he heard a voice in the distance. "Oi! We need five more beers!"

" _Hai_!"

Golgius slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place. Again he heard voices speak.

"Really, I did not believe I would find good beer in the middle of the mountains!"

"I thought I'd meet my maker and become a resident of another world."

Golgius followed the voiced downstairs as he continued to hear them speak. "But this is very strange, three days ago, nothing here…" He leaned over to get a better look at the ground floor. "A bar…?" He continued to listen to some of the customers.

"Haha, that's right! If this place is always open I'll stay here!" The people started laughing. "Sorry for the wait." A woman entered his vision, standing in front of the table.

The woman was wearing a black dress with long sleeves. a white vest that didn't have sleeve. Her raven hair fluttered behind her, coming to her hips. "She's…" His eyes widen at the familiar face.

"Here you go! Five large glasses of beer!" She placed down their order.

"Crown princess, Kagome?!"

* * *

 **KT:** BLOODY LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER, AS IT WAS FULL OF AWESOME STUFF! I honestly wrote it within a day XD It could be considered M rated for obvious reasons and I placed that on top of the chapter so… don't say I didn't warn ya! But I don't think the people reading this really care whether it's M rated ^^'

Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope this chapter gets a lot positive feedback! I look forward to reading your thoughts^^

* * *

 **Reviews:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Skeleton97:** Yaaaayyy! I hope you love this one as well^^

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** Not exactly what you hoped for but I hope it'll do^^ I personally loved this XD

 **Emeraldmoon14:** I'm happy you're happy^^ I also love making this so don't there will be plenty to come ;) I have plans to write the movie as well because I just can't wait to see and imagine how Kagome would fit in it^^

 **Animelover78861:** Hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAA How was it? XD

 **Animenium (Guest):** Me too! It was so fun to write that part XD For the other part… I can't promise much… or maybe I can…? ;)

 **HorseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** Well it can happen, I'm glad enough you're reading^^ Thank you, and yes perhaps in the near future it might be a bit clearer… Questions will be answered… * **smirks** * Just be sure you're ready next week^^

 **Duvessa Phantomhive:** Thank you! And yeah, Kagome's amulet plays a big part in thee future, so whoever has it must be edgy XD And thank you, I will!

 **Wicken25:** Hehehe… did you know the story was originally M rated XD

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Here's more! Hope you liked it! \\(^.^)/

 **Kagomeshipper (Guest):** I will ^^

 **Mathew5641:** Haha I love how you see what I did there! Yes it's been

debated for centuries, but perhaps an answer will be given one day… I'll see you in the halls of Valhalla… Anyway I hope you liked this chap, please me what you think^^

 **Bunnyxstar:** Thank you! It was also fun to make them, so I'm happy you liked it^^

 **NightlyRowenTree:** Thank you^^

 **Tinas86Roses:** Yay! Hope you loved this one too^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Dame:** No/Stop

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Yamete:** Stop

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) sorry

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Ningen:** Human

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for guys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle

of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9 X The Past**

* * *

"Oh, did you hear?" A customer began talking to his friends as they drank themselves drunk. "There's a rumor about a wandering

silver knight." The other nodded. "The one with a shining armor, the ghost knight that has been popping up lately, right?"

"Customers at table three, here you go…" Kagome placed their order on their table as her other hand found her hip. "One, Apple pie! Thank you for waiting!" The men blushed redder than their drunkenness at the sight of the woman. " _A-Arigatou_ …"

The door suddenly slammed open and revealed a young child standing in her glory. The kid wore a dark blue shirt, without sleeves and a pink cloth that worked as her tie. Her white skirt fluttering after her.

"I've found the herbs, _Onee-chan_!" The child announced proudly as she showed off the plants she had gathered to her sister. "Good job, Eli! I knew I could count on you!" Kagome patted Elizabeth, who was smiling brightly at the compliment.

"Those two sister are working hard…" Hawk muttered, then something caught his eyes. He turned to the staircase where a knight was looking over at the tavern. "Yo! You're awake!" Hawk greeted.

Golgius eyes widen as the sisters turned to him as well with a smile. _'Ohime-sama and Elizabeth-sama! And the talking pig?!'_

"You seem to be better." Kagome walked up to him. Hawk and Elizabeth nodded in agreement. But Golgius ignored her as his head was looking for someone he wished wasn't there. _'Th-That means he must be around too…'_ He walked downstairs toward the door. _'Before they figure out who I am, I have to get out of here…'_

"Where are you going, Golgius- _san_?" Kagome's "sweet" voice spoke after him, he immediately halted in his movements and noticed that the customers were quickly leaving.

"Ah… well… I… uhm… appreciate you saving me…" He said as he slowly turned around with a helpless face. Kagome's smile turned genuine when she heard his stomach rumble. "I've got some leftover soup, if you want."

He nodded and sat down; Elizabeth sat next to him not wanting to pass a free meal. "Please eat!" Kagome said as she placed the bowls in front of them.

"Also some for you, Hawk- _chan_." She said placing another bowl filled with leftovers for the pork. " _Itadakimasu_!" Both Hawk and Elizabeth said as they dug into their food.

" _I_ - _Itadakimasu_ …" Golgius did the same as he took a sip from the soup. His face turned into a new emotion as the taste dominated his tongue. _'Umai!'_

"It's delicious!" He complimented as he took another spoonful. Kagome laughed lightly as she said her thanks. "Kagome- _chan_ is a genius at making amazingly tasty dishes, compared to Meliodas!"

Golgius sat still, his hands didn't move at he stared at his plate, hiding his eyes. "May I ask you something, _Ohime-sama_?" He started. Kagome looked at him as she took a seat across of him. "Sure, I don't mind…"

"Why did you save me? I was once your enemy." He looked up. "Don't give me; "Even if you're our enemy, we couldn't just let you continue to suffer" gibberish stuff please!" He shouted. His anger grew with his confusion.

Kagome sweat-dropped as an awkward smile came on her lips. "Wow, you hit the nail on the head." Hawk congratulated him with Elizabeth nodding in agreement. "Yeah, to think he got it right on the first try!"

Golgius slumped over the table in defeat, not believing he was actually right.

"It's only the right thing to do. Meliodas would've done the same thing." Kagome said with a soft smile, but her eyes held sadness. "Even if I still get to live, there's just another bad ending awaiting for me." Golgius stated. He slammed his fist on the table as he looked at the princess. "There's nothing that any of us can do now!"

"As long as you're alive…" Kagome started as she sat straighter, she looked him straight in the eye and did not waver. "you can always fight to protect others. You can share your suffering and sadness with others."

Golgius eyes had widened at her words, but he shook it. "I don't think we're on the same page. You and I think too differently." He stood up and walked to the door. "The meal was nice, I appreciate it. _Sayonara_!" He stated with his back to the others. "I'll probably never see you again."

They didn't say much as they let him walk out. "It's already late, go prepare yourself for bed, Eli." Kagome spoke softly as she stood up, taking the bowls with her to the kitchen.

" _Hai_!" Elizabeth replied as she quickly drank the rest of her soup and ran upstairs, leaving Kagome alone with Hawk. They started cleaning up and preparing for tomorrow.

Kagome went upstairs and helped Elizabeth in her bed, wished her goodnight. " _Onee-chan_ …" Elizabeth called after her. " _Nani_ , Eli?" Kagome turned around before she left the room. " _Daisuki_!" Elizabeth mused with a silly smile as she snuck deeper under the covers.

Kagome smiled at the child as she turned off the light. " _Aishiteru_ , Eli." She whispered as she left the room. Hawk stayed in the room, leaving her to carrying a bucket with water and a towel to the other chamber.

"Golgius- _san_ was in our shop just now." Kagome began in a whispered voice. "He was all alone and seemed to be having a tough time. All the other customers also seemed uneasy. But everyone is enduring."

She walked closer, placing herself on the top corner of the bed, near the other person. "So please…" Her hand wandered to his face, brushing out some of his blonde strands. "Open your eyes… Meliodas."

She couldn't hold it anymore and embraced her sleeping lover on the bed. Her hands were around his head trying to bring them closer but being careful of his wounds. "I can't bear this anymore! The thought of living in a world without you… it's unbearable…"

Hawk suddenly came to the door, getting her attention. "I hear some kind of metallic sound coming closer." He told her. She followed him downstairs to the closed cavern. She started to hear it too. "The sound of armor clad footsteps…?"

They suspiciously eyed the door. "It can't be…. Could it be…?" Hawk dreaded in fear as he hid behind Kagome. "Why do I feel a sense of dejavu?" He then asked her. "How would I know?!"

The sounds got louder as it approached their door. Someone grabbed a hold of the door knop and pulled to open the door. In front of them stood a tall person dressed in armor. "Is this place the Boar's Hat Tavern? The man asked.

Kagome stepped forward, she couldn't believe it. It was something so familiar but she couldn't come to the name. "HE APPEARED! THE GHOST KNIGHT?!" Hawk shouted as he began to tremble, snot and tears leaving his face.

"You are…?" Kagome took another step forward, gaining the knight's attention. "Kagome- _sama_! How you've aged in to a fine and beautiful lady!" the knight complimented, causing her to blush a bit. "Th-Thanks… I guess..."

"When I saw you in Vaizel, I wasn't sure if it was you, and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you." Kagome didn't mind his words; her eyes were concentrated on reading his aura. The man chuckled, as if he knew what she was trying to do.

"It has been over ten years, perhaps this will help." He said as he took off his helmet, dark silver locks went down, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Zaratras- _san_?!" Kagome exclaimed shocked, her hands went to her mouth as she tried to hide her disbelieve. Tears entered her vision while she took in the appearance of the man.

" _Onee-chan_ … what's with all the ruckus?" Kagome snapped her head to the stairs where a sleepy Elizabeth slowly walked down. "Ah!" Suddenly the drowsiness disappeared from her eyes as she ran up to the man. "A knight!"

Zaratras couldn't help but widen his eyes at the familiar face. "Could she be… Elizabeth…" Kagome looked at him confused as Zaratras took the child in his arms and lifted her up. " _Oji-san dare_?" Elizabeth asked innocent yet curious.

"His highness must be proud in how you raised such a charming girl." Zaratras said as he smiled to the girl before turning to Kagome. "Must be hard for him to vent off al the suitors coming for you, Kagome- _sama_. Since you're such beautiful lady." He smiled.

Kagome couldn't help but release a small laugh. "That carefree nature of yours hasn't changed." She walked closer, taking Elizabeth from him as she introduced them. "Eli, this is Zaratras- _san_. He is a Chief Holy Knight and the Gil- _kun's_ dad."

Elizabeth lit up in realization as she got placed down. She bowed while pulling her nightgown up, like a real princess. "It is nice to meet you Zaratras- _sama_. My name is Elizabeth Liones-" She suddenly jerked up from her introduction and looked at Kagome. "Should I call myself Elizabeth Higurashi?!" She asked as if she was in a life-crisis.

The two laughed. "Whatever you want, Eli." Kagome reassured her causing the girl be even more stressed.

" _MATTE_!"

They looked at the ground to see Hawk being in even more stress. "Z-Z-Zaratras?! Wasn't he the former Chief Holy Knight that was skewed to death by the two other Chief Holy Knights?!" He shouted shocked as he looked at the alive and walking man.

Zaratras nodded. "The very same." Now Elizabeth turned to him horrified as she ran to Hawk. They both were looking with a shocked face at the knight. " _YURE_!" They yelled.

" _Chotto_ , that's mean!" Zaratras complained as he tried to calm the two down. "Ah, ah, _mou_!" He then shouted instead, causing a startle from the others. "Yes, that's right! All because Hendy had treated me with the Black Cat's Yawn Tavern's fish pie!" His face then turned into a cheerful one as he continued talking.

"It was freshly out of the over, so warm and flakey… I just couldn't resist it after a night shift. Think about it…" He inched closer to them. "How was I to know he's poisoned the pie?! A Chief Holy Knight is still human." Again in expression changed into one of irritation. "We get hungry too!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?" Hawk and Elizabeth stared dumbfound at the man while Kagome laughed sheepishly. "Kagome- _sama_ , do you know the Black Cat's fish pie?" He walked over to her hopefully. "I do… I remember you telling me all about it. Besides Baltra- _sama_ loves it."

"Right!" Again Zaratras held a cheerful face, as he couldn't hide his happiness. "This guys is a fraud, he has to be!" Hawk said to Elizabeth who nodded. "There no was this man is Zaratras- _sama_!"

" _Iie_ , I can unfortunately confirm that it is him." Kagome sweat-dropped. _'He hasn't changed one bit.'_ She sighed, causing him to snap at her. "What do you mean unfortunately?!"

She sighed again as she kept on listening to the man. "It was the mistake of a lifetime." He stated. "If only I hadn't been tempted by that fish pie… Dreyfus and Hendy… If I'd been able to save the from the darkness…"

They finally managed to calm him down. He dressed out of his armor and sat by a table, though it was late they were kept awake, drinking tea. "It seems I've been brought back from the dead temporarily."

Kagome glared at the ground as she remembered the Commandment, Melascula. _'But then… it means that Elaine should still be…'_ She shook his head as she continued to listen to him with Elizabeth.

"What a crazy magic…" He muttered. "It grants lingering regret of the dead a mortal body, rage and grudge and brings them back to life." Hawk perked up, his body tensed after he heard those words. "That mean…" He stared accusingly at the Zaratras. "You're back to exact your revenge on the two Chief Holy Knights?!"

Zaratras eyes grew dark as he turned to the pig; a creepy smile came on his face-sending shiver down the young pork's spine. "That's right…"

"KYAAA!"

"Zaratras- _san_ , would you please stop? You're scaring Eli." Kagome said she looked at the child who had frozen in her place, not daring to move or swallow the tea she was drinking. Zaratras laughed. "Ah, _gomen_ , _gomen_."

"I wish it were as simple as that!" He then said with a carefree smile. "To be honest, the only grudge I bear is against myself for not realizing that Dreyfus and Hendy were being controlled by Demons. Besides, I could never kill them! Dreyfus is Griamor's dad and Hendy is Kagome- _sama_ 's _koibito_!"

Kagome looked down, causing Zaratras to look at her questionably. "Actually… Hendrickson and I are no longer together…" She told him. The Holy Knight couldn't hide his shock or confusion. "Is that so…" His shoulders slumped in guilt.

"Don't feel bad, Zaratras- _san_." Kagome smiled kindly. "It was a long time ago, and we both have moved on." Zaratras nodded and then a smile came on his face as if he was relieved. "Thank goodness! If I were to be honest I didn't really think you guys were a nice pair, but you and Hendy were so happy I just had to leave it."

"Kagome- _chan_." Hawk suddenly appeared on the table, his ear rose pointing at the man. "Do you mind if I clobber this guy?"

"Hahaha…" Kagome sweat-dropped as she tried to calm the piglet down. "He's a different man when on duty." She defended her friend. "But Zaratras- _sama_ must be really strong to be a Chief Holy Knight." Elizabeth then said.

"Does Gilthunder- _sama_ know you're here?" She asked with a curious stare. The man flinched; again dread took over his face as he leaned towards them with bawling eyes. "Just how am I supposed to face him?! If his dead father suddenly shows up, being shocked will be the least of his problems!"

"And what if…" Zaratras placed his hands on his face, pushing his cheeks forward. "What if he doesn't remember my face…?! Besides, Gil was always a lot more attached to Meliodas than me!" He suddenly got all quiet and looked at the ceiling. "I get so angry just thinking about it."

He then faced Kagome with determination in his eyes. "Please let me see Meliodas. I'd like to get this thing off my chest!"

The room got quiet with Hawk and Elizabeth staring at Kagome. The woman suddenly stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Follow me." She said, and he did. He followed her to a door; she opened it to show a room with a bed. On that bed laid an unconscious, silent body. Not proving he was alive or dead.

"He doesn't look half bad." Hawk said trying to lift the mood. Elizabeth went to hold her sisters hand as they tried to keep strong. "Such perfect treatment." Zaratras muttered as he looked over Meliodas's wounds. "No regular Druids could ever do this."

He turned his head to Kagome, who didn't look at him but at the blonde. "As expected, Kagome- _sama_." Kagome's hold on Elizabeth's hand tightened, causing her to hiss in pain. "This power… it's useless! His heart still won't start…" Her voice started to tremble. "I don't know what I should do anymore…"

Zaratras smiled kindly as he placed his hand over the sister intertwined ones. "Calm down, Kagome." He started talking informally. "You're hurting your sister."

Kagome immediately let go and looked away in shame. "Zaratras- _sama_ , please help us!" Elizabeth decided to ask the Chief Holy Knight. "The man nodded. "Why don't you ask Meliodas directly?" He turned to Kagome.

He helped her get the herbs that they had gathered over the time and laid them out on a piece of paper. "Meliodas really is a mysterious man." He said as he started mixing the herbs. "I've never heard of such a thing before…" Kagome whispered as she watched him work.

"I never could understand what he really meant by all he said and thought." Zaratras continued as he placed an ointment on Meliodas' body. "It's as if he lived a past from long ago and was anxious about a future long to come. Things he was saying and doing didn't make any sense."

Elizabeth listened as she had long changed into her outfit and joined them. "Surprisingly enough, now all those things started making sense." He turned to Elizabeth. "Have you told her anything about the past?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome turned her head to the ground. " _Iie_ …" The man hummed in understanding, as he knew why. "Are you ready to show her everything?" He then asked. Kagome sighed as she looked at the confused Elizabeth. "I don't have much choice, do I?"

Zaratras nodded and took her hand. "Elizabeth- _sama_ , would you take my hand?" The child nodded and complied. Hawk was being held by Kagome's other arm, as they sat around Meliodas.

"Dorukimoto Hekatokobe Omunorea Kieto…" Zaratras began chanting. Suddenly white light was around them, changing the scenery.

They were now sitting in field that seemed to be unfamiliar. "It worked." Zaratras looked up. "Where are we? Weren't we in the Boar's Hat?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around.

Hawk suddenly started yelling. "Waaa! What's all that!?" He pointed at the large amount of smoke that seemed the fill the sky. "Danafor. Right after its destruction." Zaratras explained.

' _Danafor…'_ Kagome perked up. "Isn't that where Meliodas used to live with Liz...?" Zaratras nodded.

"This is awful… I can't believe me eyes!"

They turned around when they heard a voice speak. " _Otou-san_ and Zaratras- _sama_?!" Elizabeth exclaimed shocked as she looked at her younger looking father.

"Baltra- _sama_ …?" Kagome whispered in disbelieve as she watched the two knights. "These are just memories of the past." Zaratras explained. "They can neither see or hear us."

"But why are we at such a crazy scene?" Hawk decided to ask. "It's probably because… this is when I, Meliodas and Elizabeth- _sama_ first met." Elizabeth looked shocked at Zaratras words. "Meliodas and me?" She questioned.

Kagome remained quiet as she watched the scene play out. "Over there!" Zaratras pointed ahead. "There's a boy." The two began walking closer to the man in the distance on their horses. "Oi, what happened to this country?" Zaratras asked.

The group saw a familiar blonde inching closer with something in his hands. "That's..." Hawk looked on in awe as the man walked closer. Kagome observed quietly as the man got to them. It was a familiar hilt of a sword, a familiar blonde hair, the same emerald eyes. But what shocked them the most was the giant gem that held a baby within it.

"That person inside that gem is you, Elizabeth- _sama_ , with Meliodas." Zaratras turned to Elizabeth she couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed like her past self was floating in the gem with nothing to protect her but Meliodas.

"Why was Meliodas- _sama_ with me…?" She asked as she watched the man hold her close. "That I don't know." Zaratras replied. Kagome wanted to say something, she wanted to open her mouth but she didn't. She kept quiet.

"He never once told me about that." Zaratras said as he watched his past self get off his horse and walk to Meliodas. "Hey you, you're seriously hurt! You should lie down to rest. I can watch the… baby?" He stretched out his hand to the par only to have it slapped away.

Meliodas pointed the hilt at him in a threatening matter. "Don't touch her." He stated seriously. "Keep your hands off my woman!"

"H-His w-woman?!" Both Elizabeth and Hawk shouted in horror. "But I'm too young to be a bride!" Elizabeth protested, she turned to her sister and pulled on her dress. "Isn't Meliodas- _sama_ yours?"

Kagome laughed a little. The scenery then changed again, this time they were in a room with Meliodas and Zaratras sitting.

"His highness possesses the magic ability to see the future, "vision". The other day, he was shown an omen that the baby we met from Danafor would become his fourth daughter." Past Zaratras explained.

Meliodas looked up confused, he had changed his clothes and had calmed down. "But doesn't the king just have two daughters? Where is the third?" He asked. Zaratras sweat-dropped, that one was hard to explain.

"She… uhmm… A daughter is said to be to come from beneath the ground and will appear when the time is right. At least that is what the King told me." Zaratras explain with a sheepish smile. "In other words, he wants to adopt Elizabeth and that other girl?"

Zaratras nodded. "I understand." Meliodas smiled. "But only on the condition that you take me in." He said with a grin. "I'm afraid…" Zaratras began with a concerned smile. "We are not really in need of a babysitter…"

Meliodas cut him off as he completely face the man. "Don't get the wrong idea." He said. "I meant as a Holy Knight." Zaratras began laughing loudly. He could not believe that the kid had really said that.

However his laugh bit him back as he soon found himself on the ground with a sword against his neck. He looked at Meliodas who was staring at him from above. "I-I surrender…!" He quickly said.

"The energy I felt from him was downright demonic." Zaratras explained to the child and pork. "And yet, there was no evil intention in his eyes." They watched on the scene as the young Zaratras got up.

"I bet you wet yourself, Zara." Hawk suddenly stated, causing the man to laugh lightly at the comment. "Well… maybe a little." He admitted. "With my recommendation, he was assigned to the royal family. More accurately, he became the Holy Knight in charge of you, Elizabeth- _sama_."

Their surrounding changed again; this time they were in the Great Hall. Zaratras and Meliodas stood before their king; Baltra.

"What are you saying?!" the young Zaratras exclaimed. " _Nanatsu no Taizai_ will become the protector of the Kingdom of Liones?! How can that be?! That's absurd!" He opposed.

"No need to worry." A new voice spoke as she joined the three. Kagome's eyes widen in familiarity as she watched the woman speak. "The examination and selection regarding that omen is already complete."

"Who are you…?" Both the King and the Holy Knight said as the watched the woman smirk. "The King's omens are really something, Meliodas. Without them, finding the other five members would've been nearly impossible." The woman stated.

Meliodas turned to her. "You're saying the other two are…" He strayed off, as the female finished the sentence. "Of course. They're you and I. Meliodas and Merlin."

"I see." Meliodas nodded. "Then let's gather them together at once." He smirked as he fisted his hand. "Time for the Deadly Sins to strike down the Commandments!"

"The Deadly Sins to strike down the Commandments…? It couldn't!" Kagome pondered as she snapped her head to Zaratras for an explanation. "Precisely, Kagome- _sama_. The _Nanatsu no Taizai_ were the chosen ones who would strike down the Ten Commandments."

"Where are we now?!" Hawk questioned as he looked around the changed area, this time they were in a bar. "Look!" Elizabeth pointed at a table where Meliodas and Zaratras were seen drinking.

"Your face is red!" A drunk Zaratras pointed out as Meliodas chucked another beer. "It's rare for you to get drunk, you usually could go on and on without getting tipsy!"

"Just how much did he drink?!" Hawk shouted seeing as Zaratras had only one drink while Meliodas had bottles and barrels of alcohol lying empty behind him.

Meliodas smiled and placed the cup back on the table. "It's been 3,000 years…" He mumbled. "I'm thrilled to get a little drunk. I've waited 3,000 years to break the curse."

The drunk Zaratras looked up. "3,000 years?!" He yelled. "What human can live that long?! Even Fairies or Giants… Nawwww… Even the Legendary Goddesses or Demons can't live for 3,000 years! Riiiighhttt?"

"You really are messy drunk." Hawk commented, Elizabeth laughed as she kept watching the man. "Isn't it funny." She said in between giggles. Zaratras laughed prideful along.

The younger knight had walked over to Meliodas and was messing with the blonde's hair. "If it's true, you are pretty amazing, Meliodas- _dono_. I would never be able to take that. I'd rather kill myself or have someone kill me…"

Meliodas looked at his drink with a sad smile, ignoring the man behind him. "I've tried everything." He said. "But… The curse won't allow it."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked concerned to her sister, Kagome knelt and shook her head. "I don't know…" They then looked at Zaratras who also seemed to wonder. "That's means… Maybe he's not allowed to… die?"

Meliodas suddenly stood up and walked to the window, staring at the full moon. "A storm is coming." He said to himself.

Once again their vision got filled with light until it disappeared, they found themselves in a field that seemed outside of Liones.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea, Veronica- _chan_!" They heard the purple haired girl yelled to the other one. "Relax! It's not like where far from Liones, Margaret- _nee_ - _chan_! I can still see the castle." Veronica said calmly as she ran towards the well before facing her sister.

"Are those… Veronica- _nee-chan_ and Margaret- _nee-san_?! They look so young!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked at the bickering sisters. "What is this place, anyway?" Hawk asked as he looked around. He never remembered that there was a well nearby Liones.

"I believe this is five years after we found Meliodas- _dono_ and Elizabeth- _sama_." Zaratras answered. Kagome looked on as she remembered it way too well. "Is this also from Meliodas- _sama's_ memories?" Elizabeth asked. "Not completely." Zaratras answered. "I think this is how Meliodas- _dono_ imagined it went, since he was not present at that time."

"Do you know the legend behind this well, _Nee-chan_?" the seven-year-old Veronica looked hopefully at her sister. But she shook her head. Veronica suddenly got cocky. "Geez, _Nee-chan_ , you're already eleven and you still don't know?"

" _Mou_ , I'm going home if you're gonna be like this!" Margaret turned around, but Veronica quickly apologized taking her back to the well. "This is the Eating Well." She explained with a mysterious tone. "It's said that thousands of years ago, someone went in and never came out. Everyone once in a while, the well appears somewhere in Britannia, and when people lean over…" She strayed off.

Taking Margaret, even Hawk and Elizabeth on their tips, waiting for more. Veronica looked around before coming closer to Margaret, while Hawk and Elizabeth walked closer to them. "Every time a person leans over, they fall down and disappear from the map, never to be seen again!"

"Kyaa!" Hawk and Elizabeth shouted, hugging each other closer.

" _Mou_ , Veronica- _chan_! It's not lady like to tell such scary stories." Margaret pouted, which just let Veronica to laugh. "So, why are we here anyway if it's so dangerous?" Margaret then asked.

Veronica smirked as she went back to the well. "Glad you asked." She climbed on the edge and turned to face her sister. "I'm gonna be the one to discover the mystery behind the Eating Well!"

"Again…?" Margaret asked disappointed. "Why do you always want to discover something?" Veronica ignored her as she looked in the well while older sister kept on talking. "If you keep doing this you'll grow into a tomboy! A princess should be graceful! Veronica- _chan_ …?"

Margaret walked closer to her sister, as she hadn't said anything back. "There's a person in the well." Veronica suddenly said.

" _Yada_ , Veronica- _chan_! Don't say stuff like that!"

"No, really." Veronica looked up with a blank and confused face as she pointed to the bottom of the well. "There's a person in the well." Margaret leaned over and saw what her sister was pointing at.

"Kyaaa!"

Instantly groups of knights that heard the distress call had gathered, with even Baltra himself coming to save his children. "What's wrong?" He asked when he finally arrived.

"There's a girl in the well, your highness!" One knight reported. The King's eyes went wide as he took his daughters. "You've got to save her, _Otou-sama_!" Veronica urged. "She the first person to come out of the Eating Well! It only appears ever so often and this time there is a girl in it!"

Baltra nodded and ordered his men to save the girl. After one knight had successfully bring the girl to the grass field, their eyes went wide. She had hair the color of the night. She wore a torn up green skirt, with a white blouse that was mixed with the colors of green and red. On her back was a big yellow backpack.

"She's waking up!" A knight announced. Hawk and Elizabeth walked closer to see who had been rescued. They all watched as her eyes slowly opened revealing sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

"It's _Onee-chan_?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. " _Onee-chan_ you where born from the well?" She asked as she turned to her sister. "Not exactly, but it is where I came from." The pork and the child watched in awe as the memory played.

Baltra also saw the beautiful eyes the girl had, as he remembered his vision. "It's her!" He said, causing people to look at him. "She's the other daughter!" by now Zaratras had also joined them and looked at his ruler.

"But Your Highness, wouldn't the **third** daughter be found from the ground?" he asked, Baltra shook his head. "I never said she was the third daughter, I said **a** daughter. It seems we have found ourselves the Crown Princess."

"So that's how you became the Crown Princess…" Hawk nodded to himself as it all started to make sense. Again the scene change and they found themselves in the Great Hall.

Baltra sat on his throne with his wife by his side, while Kagome sat on her knees in front of him. "So you want me to become your daughter, and the crown princess of your land…?" The fifteen-year-old Kagome summed up, she had changed out of her "indecent" clothing and was given a long purple dress.

Baltra nodded contently. "I'm afraid you don't have much choice otherwise. You are in a foreign land, and we already concluded that you cannot go back to that land you called… "Japan". The Eating Well has disappeared leaving you trapped."

Kagome sighed; her situation did look pretty helpless. "I'll let you ponder over it, for a few days. Once you come to an answer tell me. I shall help you no matter what." Baltra added. Kagome smiled at the man. "You are too kind, your majesty."

The man shook his head. "How about I show you to your room." The queen suddenly stood up and dragged Kagome away, who couldn't even protest.

"Call me if you need anything." The woman said as she cheerfully walked away with her maids following her after leaving Kagome behind in a big bedroom.

"It's weird to see myself standing there…" The older Kagome shivered as she eyed her past self. It wasn't exactly how it went, but Meliodas wasn't wrong.

"I can't relax like this… I need some fresh air." They heard the younger Kagome speak as she secretly left her room and wandered through the halls.

"I believe this is becoming a very important part of Meliodas' life." Zaratras suddenly said. Kagome looked at him weirdly. "Why would you say that?" She asked. He eyes the walls and the girl they were following. "It seems that the memory is becoming more vivid than it was before." He said.

"Why does every corridor look the same?!" The young Kagome shouted in frustration. Elizabeth laughed a bit as she saw a new part of her sister. "Somehow you haven't changed, _Onee-chan_?" Kagome glared a bit at her sister before a familiar voice spoke through the halls.

" _ **I'm here."**_

"Who said that?!" The past Kagome turned around, searching for the voice.

"Did you hear that…?" Hawk said scared as he instinctively hid behind Zaratras, who also seemed tense. "This isn't supposed to happen." He said Elizabeth also got closer to her sister who remained calm. "It is." She told them. "This is exactly what is suppose to happen."

" _ **Come to me."**_

Again the mysterious soft voice spoke. Past Kagome looked around again but saw nothing; instead she felt a strong pull towards a door. "I hope I don't get in trouble for this…" Kagome muttered to herself before she opened the door. It led to another dimly lit hallway.

They followed the Kagome walked through the hallway as she voice became louder.

" _ **Come. I'm waiting."**_

"Where are you?" the young Kagome asked as she heard to voice answer through another door.

" _ **I'm here."**_

She opened the door and found a long staircase in a dark place, she could barley make out the steps as she carefully walked forward. "I hope there won't be any spider…" She muttered to herself. "I really don't want any spiders…"

"Oi, Kagome- _chan_! Why did you go to such a scary place?!" Hawk yelled demanding an answer. Kagome just laughed as she quickly walked after herself.

"Hello…?" They heard her younger version speak as she looked around, it reminded her a bit of home as she finally reached the bottom. The place was still in total darkness.

" _ **Here."**_

Again they heard the voice speak, leading Kagome further through the dark. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome decided to ask.

" _ **To me."**_

The voice answered, Kagome was confused but followed nonetheless. She finally saw a bit of light in the distance. "Are you there?" She asked.

" _ **Come."**_

Kagome started running, forcing the others to follow her. When Kagome finally came to a halt, they didn't expect what was in front of them.

"A child…?" Kagome muttered as she walked closer to the source of light. It was the same gem they had seen in the beginning of Meliodas memory. However this gem was bigger, and within it was still the floating baby, Elizabeth.

"What are you doing in there?" Kagome asked as she came closer to the rock. She slowly placed her hand on the stone, it was pulling her, calling her.

"This is when I first met you, Eli." Kagome turned to the child and smiled. The girl lit up as her attitude changed to positive, continuing to watch the scene.

"Why were you looking for me?" The past Kagome asked as she stared up at the child.

" _ **Because you can change our fate."**_ The voice answered.

"Who is there?"

A sudden strong voice entered the room, causing all of them to flinch. "That voice…" Elizabeth muttered as she looked behind her. Kagome smirked slightly. "It's how I met Meliodas."

" _Gomennasai_! I didn't know I wasn't allowed here!" Kagome instantly bowed cursing at herself for not noticing. The person walked closer until he stopped in front of Kagome.

"How did you find this place?" He asked. Kagome slowly looked up, and stared at a blonde boy with green eyes. "I… uhm… I was called…?" She answered, mentally slapping herself for the answer.

"Called?" Meliodas tilted his head to the side. Kagome shyly nodded. "There was a voice, that called me here." She turned to the gem, Meliodas' gaze following her. "I see." He quietly responded.

"Oh, well." He suddenly said cheerfully, startling Kagome who turned to look at him. "I'm Meliodas." He said with a grin, extending out his hand. Kagome smiled as well as she took his hand. "Kagome Higurashi!"

White light shone around them until they were in what Kagome's room was now. They saw Kagome sit on her bed while Margaret sat in front of her. Kagome was brushing the child's hair while the girls hummed a song. Veronica was also on the bed, playing with Kagome's long locks instead.

A knock was heard from the door, without looking up Kagome allowed entrance. "Yo, _hime-chan_!" a cheerful blonde came in to the room with a grin.

"Ah, it's Meliodas- _sama_!" Elizabeth pointed as she watched the man joined the group of girls. "So you did know Meliodas…" Hawk muttered as he looked at Kagome. "I did, but after ten years I forgot how he looked like and how he was. So after seeing him again, it felt like we met for the first time." Kagome replied.

"Merlin also told me, that is was best to erase his memory of me. Otherwise he might decide to do something reckless. The others just had seemed to forget me completely." Kagome explained Hawk and Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"Meliodas- _san_!" Kagome greeted as she looked at the man. "How have you been?" She asked.

Zaratras leaned to Kagome to whisper in her ear. "When was this?" He asked. Kagome turned to him. "This was just a few days after my introduction to the kingdom. There was a ball coming so the girls and I decided to stay together."

"I'm fine." Meliodas said as he came to sit beside the girls. " _Konnichiwa_ , Meliodas- _sama_!" The younger girls greeted cheerfully. "Are you worried about the ball?" He asked the older girl.

Kagome smiled. "I'm not sure." She answered. "I'm looking forward to it but I'm also nervous." Meliodas laughed lightly. "I'm sure you'll do fine!" He said with a carefree grin as he stood up.

"I'll introduce you to my friends! I'm sure there's someone you can talk freely to." Kagome halted in the brushing to look at him. " _Un_. I would love to meet them, thank you!"

"Only for a dance." Meliodas said as he grinned. Kagome hesitated as she was puzzled by his request. "A dance…?" Veronica jumped from behind with sparkle in her eyes. "Do it!" She encouraged her adopted sister.

"Eh…?!" Kagome sighed; even Margaret had turned to look at her hopefully. "Alright." Kagome gave in helplessly. "But I'm warning you." She looked at Meliodas. "I don't know how to dance." She said.

"Leave it to me!" Meliodas smirked; his head leaned back, his hands supporting his neck. "See you tonight!" He said as he left the room. "I'll see you, Meliodas- _san_."

They soon found themselves in the middle of the ballroom. "Where is _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth looked around searching for her sister. "Isn't she there?" Hawk pointed to a girl that slowly made her way down the stairs from the throne to the dance floor to join the guests.

Indeed there she was. Kagome kept quiet while she watched her steps. She was wearing a very expensive blue colored dress that was hugging her every curve. Her hair was done so that it appeared she had more volume, decorated with a crown.

"You look beautiful!" Elizabeth complimented as she looed back and forth at the past Kagome and the one that stood next to her. " _Arigatou_ , Eli." Kagome smiled, she then turned to herself and watched as she fidgeted with her dress. "Truth to be told, I was really nervous."

The young girl kept on twirling with her dress while looking nervously around. The other princesses had already gone to interact with the people, leaving Kagome alone.

"May I have this dance?"

Kagome tensed as a hand appeared in her vision. "Uhm… I can't really dance… so… uhm…" Kagome looked up while she was frantically waving her hands and head to decline.

A snicker got her to calm down to look at who owned the hand. "As long as you can walk, you can dance." Kagome's eyes lit up at the person in front of her. "Meliodas- _san_!" The man smirked when she took his hand. "You owe me a dance, remember?"

Kagome nodded with a soft laughed. He led her to floor as a new song started playing. Meliodas started leading the dance, placing his hand on her waist, pulling her close.

They swayed across the room letting the onlookers be amazed. The song ended and so did the dance, but Meliodas didn't let go of Kagome, instead he pulled her closer. "M-Meliodas- _san_ …?"

The man kept quiet, as he looked her in her eyes. He then breathed out a deep breath and held her hand as he walked to the balcony. "I told you that I would introduce you to my friends." He said with a grin.

Kagome nodded reluctantly, as she let him lead her. They went outside the balcony and Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of the six people in front of her.

"They are my friends as well as my coworkers! We are the _Nanatsu no Taizai_!" He smiled watching as Kagome's eyes went over the people in disbelieve.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as she scanned over them. There was a giant, a fat floating man, a meek looking guy barely holding his drink, a big build man hung over on the balcony with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Also a pink haired man that posed as well as a woman the calmly floated to her.

"I'm the mage, Merlin. I'm the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. It's nice to meet you, Kagome- _san_." The woman said as she stretched out her hand. Kagome nodded as she shook the hand. "Nice to meet you…" She saw the woman eying her, all over until a smirk appeared on her face. "This would surely become interesting." The woman mused.

"Nice to meet, _Hime-sama_." The fat man stepped forward as he bowed. "I am called King, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. It's a honor meeting you." He said taking her hand and planting a kiss on it. "H-Hah… It's my pleasure, really." Kagome said as she quickly took her hand back.

"My name is Gowther! I'm the Goat's Sin of Lust." The odd young man stepped forward, his golden eyes glued on Kagome with curiosity. "What's your favorite position?" He asked causing Kagome to flare red from embarrassment. "None of your business, that's what!" She shouted at him.

"Oh, she has spunk!" A drunken voice said as he also joined the group. It was the man that was beyond drunk, with short silver-hair, reminding her of a certain hanyou. " _Ore wa_ Ban!" He greeted the girl as he slung an arm over he shoulder. "I'm the Fox's Sin of Greed. Nice to meet ya, _Hime-chan_."

Kagome immediately pushed the man way, fixing her clothes after the damage he made. "I can't say it's mutual." Kagome muttered under her breath. She knew that she wasn't sure if they would get along.

"I apologize for my partners rudeness, they tend to be reckless." The weaker looking man of them all bowed panicky to the princess. "Oh, no… I can't say I'm not used to it." Kagome replied as she begged the man to stand straight.

"He's the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor!" Meliodas introduced standing besides Kagome, the other man laughed as Kagome also gave her name.

"It's not fair! Why do you get to be close with Captain?!" The giant girl shouted after watching the unknown girl interact with the others. "Captain…?" Kagome muttered as she looked at the girl. "Her name is Diane, she's the Serpent's Sin of Envy." Meliodas spoke as he walked to his friends.

He turned around as he stood in front of the others while facing Kagome. "And I'm the captain of this bunch, Meliodas! The Dragon's Sin of Wrath." Kagome stared in awe at the variety of the people.

However she couldn't stay long as Baltra appeared behind her with another young man. "Kagome- _san_ , may I have some of your time?" He asked. Kagome turned around at his voice. " _H-Hai_ , of course."

She walked over to them, her eyes landed on the man besides him. He was tall and had short silver hair that came to his ears. His clear turquoise eyes nervously looked away from her as a small blush came on his face.

"This young man is Hendrickson. He is a Chief Holy Knight of Liones." Baltra spoke; the man named Hendrickson bowed to the new princess and took her hand. "It's a honor meeting you, Ohime-sama."

Kagome carefully took her hand back and bowed as well while lifting up her dress a bit. "It's my pleasure, Hendrickson- _san_." The man took a step closer as he smiled awkwardly, his face flushed red. "Y-You truly are a beauty as the rumors says."

Kagome laughed lightly at the man. " _Arigatou_." Baltra coughed bringing the attention to him. "Kagome- _san_ , I would like to introduce you to your escort." He stated, causing Kagome to look at him with wide-eyes. "He is to marry you."

"EEHH?! That's how you and Hendrickson got together?" Hawk exclaimed, as he looked shocked at the older Kagome who just sighed. "Yeah… it was really awkward too, because I didn't want it at all in the beginning!"

"Look!" Elizabeth pointed at Meliodas that was left with the other sins. "Doesn't Meliodas- _sama_ look kind of sad?" She questioned. They started to ignore the past Kagome's outburst and focused on the Captain of the Sins.

"Captain, don't tell you…" Merlin wasn't allowed to finish as Meliodas cut her off, his eyes hidden behind his bangs as he jumped on the ledge of the balcony. "It's nothing." He said before he jumped off.

They followed him until he entered the hidden chambers where baby Elizabeth was residing. They watched as he hopelessly placed his head and hand on the gem while sighing.

"I only love you, Elizabeth… I should only love you…" He whispered to himself.

"But she bugs my mind."

"Meliodas…!" Kagome tried to reach for him but he was gone. "We're back in the castle again?" Elizabeth said as she looked around.

"Yo, Kagome!" The girl turned around and saw Meliodas walking towards her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he came closer. Kagome stood still and watched the man, she knew he couldn't see her, but… it felt so real.

"Meliodas…?" She muttered, but Meliodas didn't hear her and walked straight through her.

"Oh, Meliodas- _san_!" Another voice spoke from behind her. It was her past self. "I was about to go visit Elizabeth- _chan_! Merlin and I discovered a new spell, so I wanted to try it out, perhaps the gem will break this time." She said showing the herbs in her hand together with the spell book.

"You shouldn't listen to Merlin so much. I'll get lonely." Meliodas whined, Kagome laughed. " _Baka_." she said playfully, her eyes then drooped to the floor. "Meliodas- _san_ , are you really leaving tomorrow, for work?"

"Yeah." He bluntly answered, Kagome looked at him. "I want to come too! I can help!" She said. Meliodas looked surprised for a second but then smiled. "Is that what you were worried about? Not being able to help?" He hit the nail.

"I believe in you…" Kagome said softly, hoping that he could somehow hear her.

"I promise." Meliodas stated, his hand went to her cheek. "No matter where I am, I'll always survive and return to you."

"I believe you'll keep your promise, and return to me!"

* * *

 **KT** : MUHAHAHAHA XD I absolutely loved writing this chapter! It was amazing to write how Kagome came to Liones, though the tricky parts were making clear when the scene changes, I had no idea how to do it, so I just did something. I hope you guys could read it through without any problem^^

Also first time I had to wait two weeks to update, it a shame that we didn't reach the 10 reviews, I was actually really looking forward to your reactions from the previous chapter, even more with this one. I worked really hard on it and I can't wait for you to tell me what you think! This chapter is a major key of the whole plot after all ;) I hopefully get to update next week, until then!

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest):** me too! I thought it was awesome writing it! So I really hope you had the same feeling as me when you were reading ^^ uhm, like I said I didn't update last week since sadly enough we didn't reach the 10 reviews but I'm happy you liked it^^

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Hehehe... you got the "fluff" you wanted ;) I really hope you liked this chapter!

 **Guest** : Yessss! And the commandments have a very good reason for why they don't know about kagome *smirk*

 **Heaven-water-sister:** yayyy! Did you like this one too? I worked really hard on it \\(^.^)/

 **Mathew5641** : Thank you so much! I will try to but sadly next chapter will be the last, so until then I'll do what I can!

 **Animenium (Guest):** haha same! So much feels! And then the next one... you don't wanna know... anyway thank you so much! And I also can't wait until the movie so I can write about it !

 **Tinas86Roses** : Yeayyy! Hope you loved this one even more^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words** :

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie** : No

 **Mou:** Geez

 **Yure:** Ghost

 **Matte** : Wait

 **Dare** : Who

 **Umai:** Delicious

 **Nani:** What

 **Koibito:** Lover

 **Daisuki:** I like you (Stronger form)

 **Aishiteru** : I lover you (Strongest form)

 **Gomennasai** : Sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **itadakimasu:** Let's eat

 **Konnichiwa:** Hello

 **Sayonara:** Goodbye

 **Otou:** Father

 **Oji:** Old man/Uncle

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **Ore wa:** I am (manly form)

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for guys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** When Kagome went through the well after the final battle, she ends up in the well nearby the castle of Liones. The king and his young daughters find her. Then 4 years later she meets the infant Elizabeth and they grow very close. Kagome and Elizabeth have formed a special bond, no one could get between. Six years later, the Holy Knights staged the coup. Kagome managed to find the Seven Deadly Sins and defeated the possessed Hendrickson. They freed Liones, but remained clueless about the signs of the holy war.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.."- **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

" _..ooo.."_ **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Exaggerating**

" _ **..ooo.."**_ **– Unseen Voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 10 X Discoveries**

* * *

Elizabeth looked around; they were back in Boar's Hat. Meliodas still laid on the ground. "Looks like we're back…" Hawk muttered as he escaped from Kagome's arm.

"Kagome- _sama_." Zaratras looked at the woman who hung her head low. "Are you alright?" He asked. He noticed a few tears fall onto her lap.

"I'm fine." She answered; her hand went to Meliodas cheek, finally realizing what his words truly meant. "I know Meliodas will come back to me. He promised me!"

"Phew!" Elizabeth suddenly sighed as she whipped imaginary sweat off her forehead. "What are you so relieved about?" Hawk asked suspicious. "Well, I thought Meliodas loved me, and I didn't know how to tell him that I'm not interested in him. So I'm glad he loves _Onee-chan_ after all."

" _Omea_ …" Hawk started, the girl looked at him confused. "Kids are horrible…"

* * *

 _ **"How do you like Purgatory? They did a real number on you this time, Meliodas."**_

"If stalking is how you spend your time, you've got a real strange hobby." Meliodas said as he looked in the dark.

 ** _"It's nothing."_** The voice replied. ** _"My loyal "eye" showed me everything that happened to you."_**

"Oh really." Meliodas said uncaring.

 _ **"Even you were powerless under the Commandments of "Piety" and "Love". All you could do was wait for death."**_

"Meliodas started walking. "Thanks to you, it got the Commandments off my back now." He said with a grin.

 ** _"There are two ways to dispel the Commandments I created. Either kill the Ten Commandments under the effect of them or die."_**

"But because of the curse you put on me, I can come back to live indefinitely." Meliodas smirked, as he looked nowhere in particular. "How ironic." He laughed.

 ** _"Don't try to bluff. Fear or rage… I can feel you trembling."_**

"Well, well, well. I have no idea what you're talking about." Meliodas said nonchalantly.

 ** _"You're still going to play dumb?"_ **The dark voice asked annoyed. **_"Not only you can't put an end to your own life. You, the one who was once called the most wicked youkai, became such a boneless wimp, because of that one girl 3,000 years ago."_**

 _ **"And now you found yourself a replacement. Who do we have to thank for your returning to your current state?"**_ The voice kept going.

Meliodas halted and turned to look at the purple smoke that had gathered behind him.

 ** _"That's right… Every time you've chosen death and come to Purgatory, I've eaten the emotions growing within you. Now! Once again, you may satisfy my hunger and thirst."_**

Meliodas watched on as the smoke grew bigger and bigger until a giant being stood in front of him.

 ** _"By feeding on the emotions, I can make you regain your forgotten strength and you'll return to the most powerful youkai you once were. Shouldn't you rejoice? My son?"_**

Meliodas smirked. "Try it, if you can!" He shouted as he shot at the being.

* * *

" _Okaa_! Full speed please!" Hawk shouted at his mother who complied and ran as hard as she can. Kagome was standing outside the bar with Elizabeth and Zaratras by her side. Morning had come and they decided to head out.

"Everyone… please be safe…" Kagome whispered her prayer with eyes closed, hoping that the wind would deliver her words. "The rumors we heard in the village..." Zaratras started. "them receiving an endless stream of refugees from the capital over the past few days were true."

"A number of evil magic forces, more then we've ever seen before, are concentrating in the capital." He said, his eyes glanced over to Kagome. "I'm still against the idea of placing you in the middle of danger."

Kagome didn't turn at him, but kept her gaze straight ahead. "I'm going no matter what you say." She remembered his words. "I promised. No matter what happened to him, I'll keep fighting to protect the people of the Kingdom."

"Me too, _Onee-chan_!" Kagome looked at Elizabeth, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the mismatched eyes of her sister, but she soon smiled and kneeled. "Together." She said as she held out her pinky. The child did the same, happy to help.

"But the Ten Commandments won't let their guard down in any situation. They're true monsters… You can't beat them with your arrows." Zaratras opposed.

"Nah!" They looked at Hawk, who started flexing his ear. "I'd defeat them with just one punch! Don't you worry, Kagome-chan, Elizabeth- _chan_. With me by your side, you've got 100 pork power!"

Kagome giggled. "Th-That's very reassuring." The man muttered with an awkward smile. "Zaratras- _san_." Kagome began, he turned to her with a questioning look. "I never had the chance to tell you, before you… died." She looked up at the sky, searching for some courage inside her. "I have a way of fighting-"

Their attention snapped to the side as they felt something approach. "Eli, go inside!" Kagome ordered, and the girl hastily made her way back in the house.

The two adults looked besides them and saw that a Red Youkai had found them. "They've found us already!" Zaratras raised his sword and shield while pushing Kagome back. "Kagome- _sama_ , please step back!"

"Of course they would. We're pretty noticeable." Hawk noted. The demon attacked by slamming down his fist at them, however Zaratras blocked it with his shield. He immediately jumped up and pierced the demon through its head. "Purge!"

The youkai had fallen and they were all unharmed. "You are pretty good at this, Zara- _chin_!" Hawk complimented. "We're not safe yet, Hawk- _chan_." Kagome said as she pointed ahead.

More demons had gathered, not only red but also the silver youkais had come. "This looks bad!" Hawk cried. "A party of monsters have made their appearance!"

"I'll protect you, Kagome- _sama_!" Zaratras claimed as he stood in front of the princess.

The _Youkais_ opened their mouth, red light filled the spaced as they were loading their attack on them.

"Mother Pig- _san_! Steep turn!" Zaratras ordered. "We're going to crash into their barrage at this rate!" Hawk agreed. "Okaa, turn!"

Mama Hawk grew annoyed at the demons, the giant pig went full ahead towards the demons, biting through them all.

" _Sugoi, Okaa_!" Hawk cheered as he ran in circles. Some flesh fell on their surface, Hawk saw a piece of it coming towards him and decided to eat it. His body started heating up when he swallowed it, causing Kagome to go to him.

"Hawk- _chan_ … don't tell me you…" She watched as Hawk turned into another being, it looked like he was a red demon in pig form, his eyes had turned yellow and he grew horns.

"Little Pig- _dono_ , what happened to your appearance?" Zaratras asked being very confused. Kagome sighed as she kneeled for the pig. "When Hawk- _chan_ eats something that has magic, he transforms into it." She explained while holding out her hand. "Now, spit it out."

Hawk didn't move or say anything exept for the strange noises that came out of him. Kagome wanted to urge him but felt silent at the familiar auras that arrived.

"We came to see what's all the fuss is about, and found us an annoying little bug."

Kagome stood up, clenching her fist. Her eyes shot up seeing the two Commandments flying above her. It was Monspeet and Derieri, however something seemed strange. Derieri's hair was cut short and only her left hand remained in demon form.

The woman instantly glared at the familiar face, she landed on Hawk Mama and stood in front of Kagome, who once again didn't budge. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me." She stated, showing her right hand, it seemed burned and unusable.

"Kagome- _sama_!" Zaratras shouted, but he suddenly couldn't move as a voice spoke behind him. "It'd be wise not to try anything funny." Monspeet said in a dark tone. 'What an enormous power… So this is the Ten Commandments…!'

Kagome's eyes wandered to him. "How is your shoulder?" She asked with a small smirk. Monspeet glared but didn't move, it created an opportunity for Zaratras to break away charging for Derieri.

"Move." The woman said as she stretched her right arm, punching Zaratras, while his shield blocked it. The Demon woman jumped after him, grabbing his throat in the progress and held it high up.

"Devona!" Kagome shouted, a bow appeared in her hand while a quiver of arrows connected to her back. But Kagome didn't had a chance to shoot as a ball of light appeared, holding Derieri's ruined left fist in place.

"Why…" A soft and timid voice spoke. Kagome's eyes snapped to the door where Elizabeth shyly stood, powers flaring from her hands while her right eye held the goddess mark. "How can you take others lives so easily?"

The light on Derieri's arm disappeared, taking her left arm with it. Now she truly only had her right one left. Derieri glared at the child and jumped in front of her. "You…" She muttered glaring. "There's no mistake about it…" Her hand slowly went to the girls head, who flinched.

"Don't ever touch my _imouto_!" Kagome shouted Derieri felt fire on her fingertips as she stared at the pink barrier that was around the child. " _Onee-chan_!" The girl shouted. _'Onee-chan can't make multiple barriers…'_

"Then…" Derieri strayed as she turned to the woman, Monspeet jumped in her place to "take care" of the child. "Then I'll finish you first!" She shouted as she dived after the woman again.

Kagome stood frozen, a regular arrow wouldn't do anything, and if she were to infuse it with Reiki than Elizabeth stood vulnerable. She had no choice but take the hit. Her eyes closed, waiting for the impacted while she tried to shield herself with Devona.

But the hit never came, instead she felt like she was floating

She opened her eyes and saw Derieri fly off to the distant with Monspeet immediately following her. Her eyes widen as hands tightened around her.

"Well, well, well…" A loving voice spoke in her ear. "I wake up after a long nap… And find everything's a mess." Eyes went to the red pig. "Pig Jerk, what do you think you're doing, being a pig jerk?"

"Kagome…" She looked up. "sorry for making you wait so long." Tears gathered in her eyes while her hand went to his cheek. " _Iie_ …" She whispered back. "I knew… that you'd come back for me." She pulled his face closer.

" _Aishiteru_ , Meliodas."

Their lips met and never let go. Kagome placed her arms around his neck pulling them closer and deepening the kiss.

" _Ano… Onee-chan_ …?"

The woman shot up, releasing herself from his hold while turning to her sister and knight that had been silently waiting. He wore his old bar clothes.

"Meliodas- _sama_!" Elizabeth ran up to him. "Yo, Elizabeth- _chan_! Have you been?" He asked as he picker her up. She nodded. "Actually," Elizabeth started. "we went to see the you of the past." She said with a smile. Meliodas eyed Kagome, while the child kept speaking.

"I wasn't sure what do to if Meliodas- _sama_ loved me, since I'm actually not ready to be a bride yet." Her hands went to her cheeks as she gave him a hopeless sigh. Meliodas laughed and placed her down, walking to Kagome.

"I… I also saw it, your past." She muttered softly as she sat away from him, staring at the distant. He sat besides her, also staring at the sight of the landscape.

"I knew Elizabeth is important, but I never thought that you actually loved her…" She turned her head to the side, to hide her face. "And then when I discovered her, I… I changed everything! But worse of all… I never knew that you felt that way about me, back then."

"Come on Kagome, look at me." Meliodas whispered, lifting her face up and turning it towards him. Her tears fell helplessly on her dress while she tried hard to keep it in. " _Gomennasai_!"

He couldn't help but smile at her as he wiped away a tear. "Kagome…" He began. "The past is the past. What's important is that you know how I feel now. And that we'll make many more memories, together."

Kagome tried to smile through her sobs while Meliodas pulled her close for a hug. " _Hai_!" She said, burying her head in his neck.

Meliodas smiled. Suddenly the sobs stopped. Meliodas glanced at her with a questioning look until she placed some space between them. Her tears had dried and her eyes held shock. She stared at him. "Are you sure your body's all healed?"

Meliodas smirked as he lifted up his shirt, showing his muscular body. "My hearts are all back in shape! Do you wanna check my heart-beat?" he asked, taking her hand and placing it on his chest.

He expected the usual routine; she would yell and hit him. But Kagome remained quiet as she stared at him. A perverted glint passed through his eyes His hands were on her boobs, glad that there was no longer a piece of armor in the way. "Now that I take a closer look, you've got a new uniform!"

Again no reaction. His hands trailed down her slim waist, feeling her curves on his fingers. "Perfect around the waist." He went further down. "Nice tights, no complains here!"

His hands got beneath her dress pushing it up while her came closer, kneeling between her legs, his body against hers. "And you're wearing my favorite lingerie! Am I suppose to expect something tonight…?" He smirked.

His eyes were locked on Kagome; she held a daze look when she stared at him. Meliodas halted as well, how could she be so beautiful. He asked himself. Nothing could compare to how she looked beneath him.

He broke out of his trance when he noticed Kagome's arm circling around his neck, pulling him even closer against her body. His cheeks went red at the words that were whispered in his ear. "Touch me more…"

But it seemed that it broke Kagome out of it as well as she quickly pushed him back. "I-I didn't mean it like **that**! I didn't mean anything weird!" She grew redder with each word. "I-I was just happy to feel the warmth of your touch…!"

Her cheeks were flaring and she couldn't take it anymore, her eyes darted over the place.

"Ahem!" Two voices coughed, a young one and an older lower one.

"Kyaa!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Meliodas away, quickly standing up. 'How could I forget that they were still here…?!' She asked herself frustrated, but Meliodas didn't seem to mind.

"Yo, Zaratras!" He greeted with a carefree grin. "What a surprise to meet you alive in this world again!" Zaratras had coughed away the embarrassment and smiled. "That's what I should be saying to you… Still, you're just as savage as ever."

Their attention went up when they noticed Hawk flying out of the window holding Meliodas' sword with his ear. "Thank you, Hawk."

A feeling of danger approached, as Kagome quickly summoned Devona again. She could see Derieri closing in.

The Demon punched the giant green pig in the stomach pushing them all aside. Meliodas had grabbed Kagome and was carrying her in bridal style. "Grab Elizabeth- _chan_ and jump!" Meliodas ordered, Zaratras quickly grabbed the child and followed the blonde.

Meliodas landed safely on the ground with Kagome in his arms. "Hawk- _chan_!" Elizabeth shouted as she watched the pig get kicked away by Derieri. However Meliodas soon pushed her to the ground, landing with his elbow on her. The woman coughed up blood but stood up again.

It was then that Kagome noticed that the arm had grown back, and that the burn she had left behind seemed less damaging, but still no youki filled arm. "You traitorous piece of sh*t!" Derieri yelled as she tried to claw at Meliodas, who blocked it with every try.

He then jumped her and pushed with his behind, letting her stumble forward and fall. She glared at him and they repeated the circle of attacking and blocking again.

Kagome watched the fight but felt a presence floating behind her, she gathered Elizabeth in her arms, to avoid what had happened previously.

"If I can help it, I'd rather not kill you guys." Meliodas said as he and Derieri were locked in a stance. The woman grinned as she held him in place. "Ashen Dragon." Meliodas eyes went to Monspeet who fired his attack at them.

"Derieri…"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"What did you just say?" Monspeet asked, Derieri didn't turn and kept facing the direction where Meliodas and the woman had disappeared.

"While I keep him distracted somehow, throw all the magic you've got at us." She said with a cold voice. "Don't worry, I'm tougher than him. And then we can take out that woman."

 **-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Meliodas smirked as he saw the attack come closer. "That's what the old me would've said." He stated as he kicked Derieri away towards Monspeet. "Full Counter!"

* * *

"Zaratras, I promise, I'll deliver your message to Gilthunder." Dreyfus promise as he and Hendrickson watched the lights disappear. "Please rest in peace." Hendrickson added.

Hendrickson had been fighting Fraudrin who possessed Dreyfus, until the holy knight broke away from the demon. But the two were still struggling to keep their own against the fight. That's where Zaratras appeared, giving his life to aid them.

"But I won't let you keep that promise."

Both Hendrickson and Dreyfus felt the incredible amount of power. "I-It can't be?!" Dreyfus exclaimed in disbelieve. "My Milky Way Breaker Blade should have wiped him out…" He muttered while pushing his son further behind him.

A dark laugh filled the place. "It certainly did pierce my body. That's how good I'd expect my partner to be." Their eyes widen at the size of the being before them as the smoke disappeared. "Indeed, my life would be in danger if I were in my original form."

In front the knights stood a giant Fraudrin. "What do you think?" He asked of them, the hole had turned into a small wound on his shoulder. "My original form, Full Size." The Youkai raised his claw, before slamming it down at Dreyfus and Griamor.

But Hendrickson had pushed the two out of harms way just before the impact. Fraudrin looked up confused as their was nothing crushed beneath his hand. He sensed a presence behind him and turned.

"Are you alright?" It was Merlin who had saved Hendrickson. " _Hai_." The man replied as he got up. "You saved us…!" He said. Ban and the others had also arrived to see the gigantic beast.

"What is that outrageously huge monster?!" Hauser exclaimed. "It's the true for of the demon that was possessing Dreyfus." Hendrickson explained, his eyes widen at the name of the Holy Knight. "Dreyfus." He shouted hoping that he and his son were all right. "Thanks, Hendrickson! The two of us are fine."

Veronica's eyes went to the child. "Griamor?" she questioned, Hauser placed two and two together. "That means… the Chief Holy Knight is back to his old self?" Hendrickson nodded.

"I'll crush you all under my foot." Fraudrin spoke to the hunans, lifting his leg up. But something hit his head, causing him to stand on both of his legs again. Another hit and another, forcing Fraudrin to back away.

"What?" He looked at the person that was standing on his arm. "Meliodas…?! Why are you still alive…?!" He asked, he didn't how the man survived.

Merlin ignored the gasp around her and smirked. "I knew you'd be back." She said, footsteps neared behind them and joined her side. "Well, I couldn't just leave you." Merlin looked to the side and smiled. "I was already wondering where you've been, Kagome."

The girl giggled. "Oh, you know… here and there." Their eyes went back to the Captain of the Sins, who dodged Fraudrin's arms. The man jumped on to another limp and ran towards his face, slashing down his sword at the demon's shoulder.

Fraudrin slapped Meliodas down, who landed on his feet, and proceded to stomp on him. "I'll crush you… crush you! Crush you! Crush you!" However soon his face got hit again, making him take a step back. "Not bad…" Fraudrin mumbled. "But my power is no less than yours."

Fraudrin stood up and stared at Meliodas. "Let's continue our fight from 16 years ago and settle it."

" _Sugoi_ … it's almost an equal match…!" Hauser exclaimed as he continued to watch them fight. "How odd…" Merlin muttered as she sommened the demon eye. She looked through it at Meliodas and saw the numbers appear. "Captain's combat class is 30,000. The number is smaller than before."

"Hehe…" They looked at Kagome who stood with a smile, Merlin smiled as well as she figured it out. "Look! There's another Meliodas!" Hauser pointed at the second man joining.

"It's a clone after all." Kagome said with a smile.

"You held your own against my clone, pretty well." Meliodas said as he joined the battle, taking the place of the clone who disappeared.

"H-His clone?!" Hauser looked back and forth between Kagome and Meliodas. "It's the Sacred Treasure Lostvayne's special ability: Physical Clone." Merlin explained. "There fore, Captain's current Combat Class is… 60,000."

"What's wrong? Say something, Fraudrin." Meliodas provoked. "The expression on your face when you were knocked down from hope to despair…" A smirk came on his face as a dark mark appeared over his eyes. "… makes me feel on top of the world."

"Meliodas…" Kagome whispered as her smile dropped. The others couldn't deny it either as a clear change appeared in Meliodas demeanor.

"Let's settle this, Fraudrin." Meliodas kept talking in his low voice, with a twisted smirk on his face. "I'm going to erase your existence from the world until there's no dust left."

"Meliodas!" Fraudrin sweated staring down at the blonde he once knew. "That magic of your is like the one you used to own!" He shouted as he raised his arm and aimed it at him.

However Meliodas didn't allow him to attack as he shot up to the sky, piercing through Fraudrin's hand.

The onlookers were shocked as Meliodas continued to mercilessly fly in and out of the gigantic body of Fraudrin, until it was covered in holes. He finally landed o the ground, leaving the demon to cough up blood. "Monster!"

Fraudrin's body began to shrink back to its normal size. "He's giving a beating to that Commandment!" Hauser exclaimed stunned. "It was expected." Merlin said. "The total of Fraudrin is 31,000, while the Captain is almost the double of it. In addition, his demonic state increases it even more."

"3,000 years ago… and when history repeated itself 16 years ago, we just hoped to take revenge of you and the Goddesses Clan." Fraudrin muttered, he was left on his knees trying with every kind of power to keep himself up. His head looked up at Meliodas who had come closer.

Suddenly Meliodas patted his cheek and smiled. "I went through something similar." He said as he slapped the demon away. "Don't die yet." He ordered as he walked to Fraudrin.

"Oi." Ban noted as he started to glare at their protector. "The Captain is acting in an unusual way." Kagome looked at him, but kept quiet as her eyes went to Fraudrin who stood up.

"I am an elite who serves the Demon King, a Commandment. Fraudrin of Selflessness!" He said. Meliodas smirked and raised his Sacred Treasure. "The Demon King never gave you a commandment. You're just his replacement."

"Shut up, traitor! I'm still proud to be a demon! The Pride you lost!" Fraudrin shouted back as he gathered his powers. "Zaratras gave me a big lead. I'm not going to die like that anymore."

Meliodas smirked, while Fraudrin's annoyance grew. "I wonder for how much longer you can keep that pathetic tranquility on your face."

"What's going on?" Hauser asked turning to Merlin. "I would never have imagined that it would sacrifice itself by exploding." She muttered the answer. "Kagome."

The girl nodded and spread out her arms, a pink barrier grew over them. "Merlin." Kagome then said, looking at her friend. Merlin rose up her finger and allowed them to float in the air. Veronica started to panic, moving her head back and forth, searching for a way out.

"Don't worry. He cannot destroy this, Perfect Cube." Merlin said, causing Kagome to sweat-drop. "I told you many times that it is not a spell from the _Makai_ , Merlin." The wizard just shrugged off the comment.

"Even if I can't kill you, I can leave Liones to dust." Fraudrin said laughing. "Because of you, the few humans who managed to hide and survive will die."

"If you're going to die, do it at once. I'm starting to feel sleepy." Eyes widened at the statement of Meliodas. "That guy is nothing but a useless criminal!" Veronica spoke as she punched the barrier. "Merlin, the Captain is taunting him because he has a plan?" Ban suggested.

Merlin eyes went to Kagome, who sighed. ' _I hope… I hope he can control his inner Youkai…'_

"Dreyfus. I'll take you to the other world with me, but at least let your son go." Fraudrin said as he turned to the pair. The knight held the child away from the demon and hugged him tighter. "Don't worry, Griamor. I'll be by your side until the end.

Fraudrin glared at the man, memories of the child flashed through his head. 'No!' another one. 'I was just acting!' he tried to convince himself. 'I did it so they didn't discover that I had stolen that body.'

" _Yada_!"

"Griamor?"

Kid ran to the demon and hugged its leg; a dark colored barrier like object surrounded only them. "Don't kill my dad!" Griamor begged. "Don't kill anyone!"

"Stop!" Dreyfus ran towards them. "What do you think you're doing?!" he started punching the wall. "Griamor!" Veronica cried out his name, even Kagome was stunned that she felt her barrier weaken for a moment.

"No, no! You must undo the spell, Griamor!" Dreyfus yelled as he desperately tried to reach his child. "Release me and cance your magic, Griamor!" Fraudrin ordered as he looked at the child, sweat started to drip from his head.

While crying the child shook his head, refusing to listen. "Please." The demon again, his voice cracked under the pressure and feelings he felt rushing.

 _ **"** ** _H_ e did not flee, he closed his eyes to fight for the one he loves. Can you understand?"**_

 _'Now I get it.'_ Fraudrin patted Griamor's head gently. "I won't kill your father, I won't kill anyone." The boy looked up. "You promise?" He asked. The power Fraudrin had gathered disappeared as he nodded. "Yes. Destroy this wall and go with your father."

Griamor quickly wiped away his tears and undo his spell. He turned around to his father with a bright smile and jumped into his arms.

 _'To think that I would also end up living a foolish dream.'_ The Commandments whispered to himself as once again the voice spoke through his head. " ** _Can you understand that?"_** it said. _'Apparently, I just didn't want to understand.'_

He walked up to Meliodas who had been patiently waiting. "Kill me." He stated. A wicked grin came on Meliodas face as _youki_ engulved his hand. He punched straight up, destroying Fraudrin's upper body.

"Look!" Hendrickson pointed at a pink shining object that floated in the air, slowly descending towards Meliodas' open hand. At a closer look, it was a jewel, with golden chains wrapped around it, either protecting it… or containing it. He wanted to touch it, possess it... make it his..."

"Don't touch it!" The blonde snapped his head to the voice and saw Kagome running towards him. Merlin had lowered the barrier so that she could go and join her lover's side.

"If you touch it, you'll taint me."

Kagome stood still, staring at the demonic marks on his face. "So, Fraudrin had the amulet. To think it remained so pure…" Hendrickson muttered. "Perhaps, it's because Kagome somehow knew that Fraudrin had something inside him." Merlin replied with a smirk.

The said girl stretched out her hand to the man. "Can you give it to me?" She asked him with a smile. Meliodas looked at it object and then back at her, before he took a few steps back letting her take his place and receive the pendant.

Kagome had closed her eyes and then her body started to glow, and the others could see the jewel disappear within her chest until the glow disappeared. When she opened her eyes she looked straight at Meliodas, who was back to normal, and smiled.

"Kagome." She heard her name come from the wizard and walked towards her friends, leaving Meliodas with Ban.

"Good thing we got your powers back." Merlin said with a small smirk. "Don't you mean my soul?" Kagome smiled as she joined her side. "Oi, Merlin- _san_! Kagome- _sama_ , good to see you well!" The two girls looked at the source of the voice and saw Escanor. His muscles had lessened but it seemed like he still had his prideful personality.

"Long time no see, Escanor." The mage greeted. "I knew it was you from the moment I felt your magic, Merlin." He smiled, bowing slightly to the princess before placing his full attention on the other woman.

"I heard about your performance, I didn't expect less from the Lion's Sin of Pride. Are your wounds fine?" Merlin questioned. "No, it's not that big a deal though. On the other hand, I heard you were petrified and… Although, of course, I knew that you would be well." He replied with a smile.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned, looking at both girls. "We are reunited again after a while, but you don't seem very animated." Merlin and Kagome looked at each other before turning to Ban and Meliodas.

"How much longer will you stand there?" Meliodas asked having his face hidden beneath his bangs. "You want to tell me something, right?" He slightly tilted his head, and Ban could see a sad smile with dead eyes.

"That's right." The fox's sin muttered as he walked closer. He stopped in his track right behind the blonde and tapped his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive, best friend." He stated, but he never looked at him. They never looked at each other. But Ban had already started walking away. "Well, I guess tonight I can rest.

"We saw the moment in which the Captain was assassinated." Escanor muttered. "He will revive no matter how many times he dies." Merlin stated, causing the other two to turn to her in question.

"Because of the curse that was imposed on his by the Demon King." Merlin explained. "A curse that prevents him from dying? Impressive." Escanor said with an acknowledging tone. "The problem is the way he regains his powers." Merlin continued. "They devour his emotions. He is gradually becoming the one who was once called the most powerful demon."

"Capt-" Escanor wanted to call to him but was interrupted by Merlin. "Leave him alone." She said. _'Even if Fraudrin was responsible for his tragedies, he shouldn't have murdered him that way.'_ She thought. They saw Meliodas eying Kagome, waiting for her to come back, as if he couldn't do anything without her.

So Kagome walked over to him and took his hand.

* * *

Rained drenched his clothes as he stood in front of his ruined house and bar. "It's completely destroyed." He said as he looked around. "All that's left is rubble." His eyes lit up as he spotted a bottle. "Some bottles were left unharmed."

His eyes wandered over to the food storage. "The food is also in perfect condition." He started a fire and began to cook some meat with some drinks by his side.

"Well, well, well. They're already roasted and look delicious, though they sure a probably going to be terrible." He laughed bit as he filled up his glass. "I was able to avenge Liz. I guess I'll have a drink to celebrate. It's not bad to drink only once in a while."

"Pour one for me too, then."

He looked up as the voice spoke. "Kagome? What are you doing here? What about Elizabeth?" He asked watching as the girl sat beside him with another cup. "Eli is sleeping. And I wanted to drink." She said as he filled her glass. "Drinking once in a while isn't bad." She smiled taking a sip; it had been a while since she had a good drink.

"Okay, but this place is a mess." Meliodas said as he took the meat and handed one over to her. "No problem. I can't tell you how many times I had lunch in a destroyed village. _'Not to mention once on a battlefield graveyard… damn you Inuyasha!'_

" _Itadakimasu_!" Kagome took a bit out of the meat. Meliodas looked at her, the light of the fire made her eyes shine even more so in the darkness. The rains started to stop while her clothes began to dry. "Well? It tastes disgusting, doesn't it?" He grinned.

Kagome looked at him and giggled. "Somehow it does." Her eyes went back to the fire as they enjoyed each other company. "But it's really delicious." She muttered as a smile came on her face.

"What kind of flavor can be disgusting and tasty at the same time?" Meliodas snickered besides her. "The taste made by a person who stretched out his hand kindly to a poor girl and her sister, who wandered alone with no one but each other. The taste that can only come from a very friendly person." Kagome smiled.

They suddenly fell silent, until Meliodas spoke up, his eyes locked on the fire. "The face Ban made earlier, I couldn't recognize it." He said Kagome kept silent, as she too knew what he was talking about. She had felt it in Ban's aura.

"I can't do this anymore." Meliodas suddenly stated with a sad smile. "I can't even look my friend in the eyes anymore." His hands went to his head, grabbing his hair in frustration while he kept smiling. "What am I supposed to do?"

Kagome looked at him. "When I murdered Fraudrin, I felt good. No, I still feel good. And went I saw your amulet, I wanted to corrupt it." Kagome eyes widen when she saw tears streaming down his face while he tried so hard to keep the smile. "I'm afraid to go back to who I used to be. But if I don't, I won't be able to save you."

Kagome grabbed his cheek and made him turn to her. "Look at me, Meliodas." He listened, and saw that she couldn't contain her tears either. "No matter what happens, and no matter what you do to me… I will always be there for you." Her eyes looked at him in desperation, hoping to reach him with her feelings.

"I know that you do whatever you can to protect me, and even if you forget… I'll make you remember me." She brought him closer and held him tight in her arms. His head leaning on her shoulder, feeling her heart beat. "I love you no matter what."

He continued to cry in her arms that night.

* * *

"What do you think, Merlin- _san_?" Escanor asked as he kept on massaging Merlin's body, who laid naked in the bath tub, holding a spell book in her hand. "Hai, you do it pretty well, Escanor."

"It's true, I fixed the buildings. Well, I destroyed half of them to be accurate." Merlin continued talking to her guest. "However, it is not more than a simple appearance. Although the buildings have returned, those who died did not revive and the hearts of the people have not healed."

"However," She turned the page as her smile was plastered on her face. "there is no doubt that we, the _Nanatsu no Taizai_ , won the battle." She looked up at Meliodas, Kagome, Elizabeth and Ban. "It's not like I'm going to punish you if you react in any way, Captain."

"As you say." He replied quietly with his head down. "Captain." Ban spoke from behind, before Meliodas could react he grabbed him by the neck and started grinding his head with his fist. "Where did you go last night?! Our celebration was very boring!"

"Ban…" Meliodas looked up when the man stopped. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Ban said. "I didn't know what face I was supposed to make or what to say." He smiled when he looked at his friend. "Things between you and I haven't changed."

Meliodas smiled as well. "You have nothing to apologize for." Ban started laughing. "It's true! You always have that moronic face. Making everyone worry." He suddenly felt something jab his hip, dislocating it. " _Uruse_!" Meliodas muttered.

"Come to think of it, where were you, _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth looked at her sister who turned to her with bright cheeks. "You weren't there when I woke up." Kagome started to panic as she heard Merlin snicker. "Eli?! Hush, hush!"

"Oh, my friend!" Escanor suddenly began. "Even if a curse should afflict our bodies, it could never taint the beautiful rose which blooms in our hearts." His poem slowly began turning into a song. "Oh, my friend! Your great sin…"

He suddenly stopped. "Don't get it wrong. I won't say anything haughty and pretend to understand how the Captain feels. Yet, I understand the suffering of having to carry a curse." He walked over to the blonde. "So, cheer up, please."

"I object." Meliodas said bluntly. "Eh?!" Escanor was shocked by the reply. "What do you mean, object?" He asked nervously. "I'll tell you this. Besides, who goes around explaining poems right after they recite them?"

Escanor came behind the man and started whispering in his ear. "By the way, with "beautiful flower" I meant Merlin. And you Captain, you would be…"

"Shut up already."

"Let me explain everything."

Elizabeth started laughing at the interaction. "Escanor. Ban" Meliodas spoke on a more serious note. "Thank you!" He smiled brightly. Kagome couldn't help but smile as well as her eyes connected with Merlin.

* * *

"After a long time I can eat Ban's scraps! There can't be anything better!" Hawk cheered as he gubbled down his food. He had turned back to himself after taking a poop. And Mama Hawk was fine, so constructions on Boar's Hat began.

"Are trying to say that my food wasn't good enough for you, Hawk- _chan_?" Kagome glared at the pig, feeling slightly bit jealous. Ban laughed. "Now you can also try a very good sake, right, Master?" He turned to Escanor who was cleaning a cup. "Of course. I will do my best."

His eyes went to the woman who sat lazily on one of the chairs. "Uhm… Can't you repair this building, Merlin- _san_?" He asked, the woman scuffed while Kagome placed down their food on the table, taking a seat beside Meliodas while Elizabeth sat besides Merlin. "That's not my job."

Merlin agreed. "We must repair them with our own hands." Merlin placed down her cup and looked at them. "Well, we have to put our victory aside and think about what we're going to do. What we know for the moments is that the Holy Knights and citizens affected by the Commandment went to the south."

Her eyes hardened. "In other words, the strength of the Commandments is in the Capital, Camelot."

"Arthur…" Kagome muttered in thought. Elizabeth snapped around the grown-ups, not understanding it. "They won't be easy to beat." Meliodas said and Kagome nodded. "Merlin, there's something else we know." Ban said as he joined them.

"Elaine is safe." He stated. "That means that Melascula of Faith is still alive." Kagome somehow still felt relieve, knowing that the fairy was well. "Not just her." Merlin began. "Zeldris of Piety, Gloxinia of Repose, Drole of Patience and Estarossa of Affection."

"The threat is still in place." Merlin's eyes lowered to the table. "If we attack in a careless way, they will kill us." The all nodded in agreement. "We lost a lot of partners. We have things pretty difficult." Escanor noted.

"It's is true, we lost the power of many, but…" Merlin smirked as her eyes went to Kagome. "We have gained much power as well. That power will grow within those who come. That is the logic of this world. I can't argue, but it's not enough reason to lose hope."

Kagome smiled as well, her hand touched her chest, feeling her powers being restored. "Well, well, well. Escanor is with us." Meliodas smiled cheerfully. He stood up and raised his glass, followed by the others. "On this occasion, we will travel together with the seven members of the _Nanatsu no Taizai_!"

 _'No matter what happens, no matter what you'll do to me, I will always be on your side, Meliodas. I'll always be by your side.'_

" _Kanpai_!"

* * *

Night had come, Kagome walked though the city after leaving the shared bed with Meliodas to "check on Eli"

Her feets took her to a house aside from the others, surrounded by flowers. She opened the door and walked inside. "I figured you would stop by." A soft voice spook as light entered her vision.

"I need your help, Merlin." Kagome spoke as her eyes dropped in disappointments. Her hands went to her chest, light started to shine from it. Kagome took out the amulet they had been searching for, from her chest, and showed it to Merlin. The golden chains around the jewel were shining bright while the color had darkened.

"My soul is starting to corrupt."

* * *

 **KT:** And here we come to another end of another story! It was awesome writing it! I can't wait to write the movie and S3! It was an amazing journey with you guys, though the last chapters were hard, I still want to believe that everyone had positive thoughts about them! Please do tell me what you think^^

Also I wrote a lemon! It's part of the story but you can go can read S3 (When it comes out) without it^^

And apologies for not posting yesterday, we didn't have enough reviewers so it was two weeks, but I forgot that I was going to travel all day. So which is why the story is up now!

Anyway so many thank you for reading my story!

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **The Blue Insanity 8500:** Hehehe... I'm happy another part of the story got revealed and understood^^ I hope it was worth the wait *^* Thank you so much for your support! You have no idea how much I appreciate it^^

 **Guest Elizabeth (Guest)** : Yay! I'm really happy you liked it, cause it was also fun to write XD This was the last one! I hope you liked it! Thank you for being with me for so long! I always look forward to your reactions^^

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Did you like this one too? It's the last one but I hope everything was worth it^^

 **Guest:** Who doesn't want to know XD Also I said there will be an Inuyasha character... I didn't say when ***smirks*** put to ease your curiosity... it wouldn't be weird if Kirara joined that character... MUHAHAHA

 **Mathew5641** : Thank you so much! I also loved writing it so I'm happy you like it! But damn time flies! It was an honour to write a story people like! Thank you for your support^^

 **Lorelei Evans:** I feel honoured that I managed to bring those feeling forth^^ I'm happy it's something for you to look forward for, too bad it's the end... for now ;)

 **Miku Ikeda:** Last chapter sadly, but glad you joined to read ^^

 **Teddy (Guest):** Hahaha XD I guess we'll see...

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words** :

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie** : No

 **Omae:** (Rude way of saying) You

 **Yada:** (Another way of saying) NO

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Kanpai:** Cheers

 **Uruse:** Shut up

 **Aishiteru** : I lover you (Strongest form)

 **Gomennasai** : Sorry

 **Itadakimasu:** Let's eat

 **Okaa:** Mother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Imouto:** (Younger) Sister

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Youki:** Demon Energy

 **Makai:** Demon World

 **Nanatsu no Taizai:** Seven Deadly Sins

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for guys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-dono:** Honorifics for respect

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


End file.
